Master of Jiongu (Traducción)
by Mr. BlackRoses
Summary: Con el fin de salvar la vida de Naruto, el Sandaime se ve obligado a utilizar un Kinjutsu robado por el Shodaime para que Naruto sobreviva. Ahora, con el increíble poder del Jiongu de su lado, Naruto está listo para sacudir el mundo ninja y demostrar su poder. La única pregunta, ¿cómo lo hará? ¡Naru/Hina/Fu! ¡Kurama bueno! ¡Bashing para Sakura y Sasuke en la parte 1!
1. El Comienzo de una Leyenda

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de una leyenda

NT: ¡Hola a todos!, después de varios meses sin actividad alguna regreso con una traducción de un fanfic que todos y cada uno de ustedes deben de leer, y créanme que yo no digo eso acerca de cualquier historia, pero es que esta en verdad se lo merece.

Otra cosa, en caso de que alguien quiera venir a reclamar, si, si tengo el permiso del autor original de tan maravillosa historia para realizar esta traducción.

Pero bueno, ¡a darle!

NA **: ¡Hola! ¡The Dark Dragon Emperor aquí con una nueva historia para ustedes! Esta vez se trata de una de Naruto! ¿No creen que esto vaya a ser emocionante?**

 **Bueno, antes de empezar con esto, déjenme decirles cómo se me ocurrió esto. He leído un montón de fanfics de Naruto, y he visto algunos en los que se obtiene las habilidades de los miembros de Akatsuki. Dígase el Sharingan, Samehada, una conexión con Jashin, pero sólo en uno de ellos consigue el Jiongu.**

 **Ahora déjenme decirles, me gusta Kakuzu, y creo que el Jiongu es impresionante. Así que, ¿por qué no hacer un fanfiction donde Naruto lo consigue? Y darle las habilidades que hemos visto a Kakuzu usar mientras luchaba. Además, voy a ir agregando unas cuantas de habilidades a medida que avanzamos, sólo para darle un poco más de...singularidad.**

 **Además, este va a ser un pequeño harem de tres personas, Naruto, Hinata y Fuu. ¿Por qué te preguntaras? Porque, el NaruHina es mi pareja favorita NUMERO UNO. Y me gusta Fuu, ella es mi segunda mujer favorita en Naruto, y el 7 siempre ha mi número de la suerte. Además, no tenemos suficientes fics donde Fuu sea emparejada con Naruto.**

 **No pondré los nombres de los jutsus en japonés, porque no tengo ganas de escribir en un idioma no voy a entender. Pondré los nombres japoneses para cosas como Shinra Tensei, Edo Tensei, Kuchiyose, y algunos otros, pero no todo.**

 **Habrá un montón de bashings en esta historia. Parcialmente a personajes que no me agradan mucho.**

 **Ahora que eso está dicho, ¡que comience el espectáculo!**

(Konoha-Oficina del Sandaime)

Hiruzen Sarutobi era un hombre cansado. Había vuelto a tomar el puesto de Hokage hace sólo un año, después de que su sucesor, ahora predecesor, Minato Namikaze, muriera después de aquel desastre que fue el ataque Kyuubi. Hiruzen suspiró mientras miraba la foto del hombre rubio. ¿Por qué morir cuando él tenía mucho por qué vivir?

Recordó la noche clara, él estaba sentado en su oficina escribiendo algo en su diario mientras que su esposa, Biwako, Minato, y su esposa Kushina, estaban en un lugar secreto donde Kushina podría dar a luz. Kushina era un Jinchuuriki, un contenedor de uno de los nueve Bijuu, del Kyuubi. Y cuando un Jinchuuriki mujer entra en etapa de parto, la energía que mantiene su sello se debilita y el Bijuu tiene la oportunidad de salir. Minato, siendo el experto en sellos que es, estaba a cargo de mantener el sello estable mientras Kushina estaba dando a luz, todo estaba planeado a la perfección.

Sin embargo, algo sucedió y el Kyuubi fue liberado. Daño severamente a la Villa y mató a incontables civiles y shinobi por igual. Minato fue capaz de llevar al Bijuu fuera de la aldea, y sellarlo, ni más ni menos que dentro de su propio hijo. Hiruzen fue obligado a presenciar el sellamiento dado que Minato había colocado una barrera alrededor de él, Kushina, el Kyuubi, y su hijo, Naruto.

El Sandaime estaba confundido en cuanto a porqué Minato pensaba que él tenía que hacer el sellado. Él sabía cómo realizar el Sello de la Parca, todo lo que Minato tendría que hacer sería poner el Sello de Ocho Trigramas, y él sería capaz de vivir con su familia. Pero, de nuevo, él nunca le había dicho a nadie que él también sabía hacer el Sello de la Parca ahora que lo pensaba.

Cuando se disipo la barrera, Minato ya había muerto, el Sello de la Parca, que había convocado al Shinigami, había tomado su alma a manera de pago por el sellado, por el otro lado Kushina aún se aferraba a lo poco de vida que quedaba en su cuerpo. El Kyuubi había atravesado tanto a ella como a Minato cuando intentó atacar a Naruto para evitar ser sellado. Ambos padres se habían sacrificado para proteger a su hijo. Kushina fue capaz de decir el nombre del bebe a Hiruzen, Naruto, y que tanto ella como Minato querían que protegería a su hijo. Lo último que presencio fue la cara de ambos muertos con una sonrisa en su cara.

Hiruzen sabía que los Jinchuuriki eran tratados con dureza, pero debido a que la situación de Kushina como uno se mantuvo como un secreto muy serio, no sabía que tanta dureza tendría que enfrentar.

La reunión que siguió esos acontecimientos lo cambió todo, tanto para él como para Naruto.

(Flashback-Sala de reunión del Consejo-Hace un año)

"¡HABRÁ ORDEN EN ESTA SALA!" Hiruzen gritó mientras los caóticos sonidos amenazaban con dejar a todo el mundo sordo. Especialmente a los del lado civil.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio ante la voz del Sandaime, por no mencionar la mirada de molestia que estaba dirigiendo hacia a la gente que él SABÍA que causarían problemas. Un bebé Naruto estaba en sus brazos mientras, de alguna manera, dormía a pesar de todo el ruido que emitía el consejo.

"¡Sandaime-sama! ¡¿Cómo espera que guardemos la calma en un momento como este?! ¡Acabamos de sobrevivir a una catástrofe!" un miembro civil señaló.

"Entiendo que todos ustedes estén nerviosos todavía", dijo Hiruzen. "Sin embargo, ¡no vamos a actuar como niños que acaban de perder su recreo!"

"¿Dónde está Minato-sama?" Preguntó Hiashi Hyūga, señalando la ausencia del Yondaime. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de esto también y comenzó a cuestionarse dónde se encontraba.

Hiruzen dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y comenzó, "Minato...ha muerto sellando el Kyuubi."

"¿Sellado?, ¿dónde?" Preguntó Shikaku Nara.

Hiruzen sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a arrepentir de esto, "Dentro de este niño."

Casi de inmediato, toda la parte civil del consejo comenzó a generar un caos.

"¡Es el demonio!"

"¡Mátenlo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"

"¡El Yondaime lo convertido en un bebé para que pudiéramos tener nuestra venganza!"

"¡Silencio!" Hiruzen gritó, usando chakra para hacer su voz más fuerte de lo necesario. Los civiles se calmaron, pero enviaron miradas intensas hacia el bebé. Naruto fue capaz de sentir las miradas y se movió incómodo en los brazos de Hiruzen, su cara retorciéndose por el miedo. Al ver esto, Hiruzen meció lentamente sus brazos en un intento de calmar al bebé. Naruto dejó de retorcerse, pero mantenía su mirada asustada. Hiruzen llamó un ANBU que portaba una máscara de caballo, y le dio a Naruto a él.

"Este niño es el legado de Minato, selló el Kyuubi dentro de él para que pudiera usar su poder para defender a Konoha. Él no es el demonio", dijo Hiruzen con una seria mirada. Hiashi notó algo familiar en el niño, especialmente en esos ojos azules, e hizo una nota mental para hablar con el Sandaime después.

"A partir de ahora, soy reinstituido como el Hokage, y todo lo que se ha dicho en esta sala sobre el Kyuubi es un secreto de Rango S castigado con la muerte", el Sandaime declaró con una mirada fiera.

"Muere Kyuubi!" Mientras que todo el mundo tenía su atención dirigida a la declaración del Sandaime, nadie se dio cuenta de que un miembro del consejo civil se escabullo detrás de Caballo y lo derribo, tomo a Naruto, y se utilizó el cuchillo que traía consigo para atacar a Naruto. Sin embargo, debido a sus nervios, cortó Naruto desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera, cortando al niño en dos pedazos.

Hiruzen se dirigió al instante hacia él bebe, y con el poco conocimiento de jutsus médicos que tenía trato de ayudarlo. Caballo tenía su kunai en mano perforando la garganta del concejal, matándolo al instante. Todo eso mientras Naruto lloraba con gritos del dolor y un aura roja lo rodeaba. Al instante los civiles comenzaron a entrar en pánico.

"¡El demonio va a matarnos a todos!"

"¡Acabe con el ahora que puede viejo estúpido!"

El Sandaime comenzó a ladrar órdenes, "¡Pájaro llévate a todos de aquí, Hiashi, Shikaku, Choza e Inoichi quédense aquí! ¡Conejo, tráeme un ninja médico que se encuentre disponible! ¡Caballo, asegúrate de que no haya más ataques! ¡AHORA!"

Los tres ANBU saltaron a la acción. Pájaro empujó fuera a todos los civiles que no querían cooperar por la puerta, mientras los jefes de los clanes se fueron en silencio. Algunos de los civiles tuvieron que ser amenazados con del tanto de los ANBU. Conejo saltó por la ventana y corrió hacia el hospital con la esperanza de que hubiera un médico disponible.

Mientras tanto, Hiruzen trataba desesperadamente de frenar el sangrado con el Jutsu de Palma Curativa. Aunque él era capaz de usarlo a un nivel decente, hasta ahora lo único que había logrado fue frenar la hemorragia tan solo un poco.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Preguntó Choza Akimichi.

"A menos que alguno de nosotros sepa usar un jutsu de curación más poderoso que el del Hokage, no hay nada que se pueda hacer", dijo Hiashi.

"Esto es muy problemático", dijo Shikaku mientras se mantenía despierto

"Me temo que tienes razón," Inoichi Yamanaka suspiró mientras miraba más del bebé llorando.

(En el interior del sello)

El Kyuubi gruño con frustración mientras dirigía algo de su chakra a través del sello en el cuerpo de su contenedor. Sus nueve colas se movían de manera frenética mostrando su nerviosismo oculto.

" **La estupidez humana nunca dejará de sorprenderme** ," rugió el Kyuubi mientras una de sus colas comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente.

" **Más le vale a ese Hokage que se le ocurra algo pronto, porque no sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder mantener esto** ", murmuró mientras seguía mandando chakra a través de la jaula.

(Sala del Consejo)

"Hokage-sama," Conejo dijo mientras aparecía de nuevo en la habitación. "No hay ningún médico disponible, todos están tratando a las víctimas del atentado del Kyuubi."

El Hokage maldijo mientras continuaba con su trabajo sintiendo como el sudor se acumulaba en su frente. Había usado demasiado chakra durante el ataque y comenzaba a sentir el desgaste.

"Caballo, carga a Naruto mientras yo lo curo, todo el mundo, vengan con nosotros a mi oficina. Conejo, dirígete de nuevo a la aldea y trata de encontrar más sobrevivientes", dijo el Hokage mientras Caballo tomaba cuidadosamente al niño. Conejo hizo una reverencia y desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Y...por favor alguien recoja su brazo", agregó. Inoichi decidió recoger el apéndice desmembrado sin asco alguno dadas las horribles cosas que había visto en las mentes de las personas que había interrogado anteriormente.

El grupo de siete se abrió camino lentamente a la oficina del Hokage. Choza abrió la puerta y todos entraron.

"Hiashi, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de la curación mientras busco algo que pueda salvarlo? Caballo, quiero que montes guardia y asegúrate de que nadie nos interrumpa. No me importa si es el mismísimo Rikudou Sennin en persona. ¡Nadie entra a esta oficina!". Preguntó Hiruzen. Hiashi asintió y activó su Byakugan mientras usaba el jutsu de curación que su esposa le había enseñado. Mientras, Caballo entregó al pequeño Naruto a Choza antes de salir de la habitación.

"Agradezcamos que Hitomi le enseñó un par de sus jutsus de curación" dijo Shikaku mientras miraba el proceso de curación. Hiashi asintió mientras seguía concentrado.

Hiruzen caminó hacia la imagen del Shodaime, Hashirama Senju, y la quito de la pared, dejando al descubierto un pequeño sello en la pared. Se mordió el pulgar e hizo algunos sellos con las manos y unto su sangre en la pared. En una nube de humo apareció un pergamino de tamaño medio. Colocó el pergamino sobre su escritorio y comenzó a desentrañar su contenido, buscando a través del pergamino con desespero.

"¡Aquí está!" Hiruzen gritó triunfante mientras abría un poco más el pergamino, revelando lo que parecía ser un ritual de sellado.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Shikaku mientras miraba el pergamino.

"La única cosa que puede salvar a Naruto," dijo Hiruzen. "Tráelo aquí."

Choza y Hiashi caminaron lentamente y colocaron a Naruto en el escritorio, Inoichi colocó su brazo desmembrado a su lado.

"Voy a necesitar que todos ustedes canalicen su chakra a través de Naruto cuando active esto" dijo Hiruzen mientras daba órdenes a todos alrededor del chico. Hiashi todavía lo estaba curando, pero la lesión estaba empezando a empeorar. Los jefes de clan y el Hokage colocaron sus manos alrededor del niño y comenzaron moldear su chakra.

" _Por favor, perdóname Minato, pero si no hago esto, ¡Naruto morirá_!" Hiruzen se disculpó en sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente el Sandaime hizo una serie de sellos de mano y exclamó, "Kinjutsu: Transferencia Jiongu"

El pergamino comenzó a brillar, cientos de hilos negros surgieron del pergamino antes de abalanzarse sobre Naruto y comenzar a hacer su camino dentro de su cuerpo. Todo el mundo empezó a sentir como su chakra era drenado y vieron que los hilos tocaban sus manos mientras absorbían su chakra a un ritmo rápido. Finalmente, Hiruzen se dejó caer sobre una rodilla mientras sentía que se quedaba sin chakra. Tras él seguían Shikaku, Inoichi y Hiashi. Choza fue capaz de aguantar un poco más antes de tener que retirarse con el rostro cubierto de sudor.

Todo el mundo se vio obligado a ver como Naruto era envuelto en un chakra rojo, mismo que los hilos también absorbían. Los mismos hilos comenzaban a tomar un color carmesí parecido al chakra que estaban absorbiendo.

(En el interior del sello)

Incluso el Kyuubi estaba sintiendo el desgaste de su chakra a medida que los hilos comenzaban a incorporarse al cuerpo de Naruto. Lo único que le quedaba era el equivalente a dos colas de su chakra.

" **Puedo sentir el drenaje...pero puedo sentir los beneficios que esto le dará al mocoso**." señaló el Kyuubi al observar los cambios que sucedían en el cuerpo de Naruto.

" **Está hecho...pero tendré que dormir por un tiempo debido a esto** ," murmuró la bestia de chakra mientras ponía su cabeza sobre sus patas y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, pensó, " **estoy interesado en ver como afectara esto en el futuro. Tengo mis ojos en ti mocoso.** "Con eso, el Kyuubi cerró los ojos y entró en un descanso bien merecido.

(Afuera)

Todo el mundo estaba respirando profundamente mientras trataban de recuperar parte de su chakra. Se miraron entre si y vieron que los hilos habían dejado de moverse a través del cuerpo del bebe, pero varios de ellos aún se estaban moviendo en el lugar donde fue desmembrado. Los hilos se dispararon y tomaron el brazo antes de tirar hacia él y coser el brazo de nuevo a su cuerpo. El brazo comenzó a moverse como Naruto lo utilizaba normalmente. Mientras, él todavía estaba llorando debido a todo lo que sucedió.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Inoichi mientras tembloroso se puso de pie.

Hiruzen se apoyó de su escritorio para levantarse y dijo: "Un Kinjutsu que el Shodaime tomo de Taki después de que intentaron asesinarlo."

"¿Qué hace?" preguntó Shikaku mientras observaba al rubio ya dormido.

"La persona que lo posea se vuelve el huésped de una especie de hilos, mismos que le dan ciertas habilidades únicas a su usuario", explicó el Hokage.

"¿Qué tipo de habilidades?" preguntó Shikaku.

El Sandaime respiró hondo antes de comenzar, " le permitirá a Naruto absorber los corazones de sus enemigos y ganar su afinidad elemental, más el conocimiento de cualquier jutsu que conozcan. Voy a tener que examinar a fondo el pergamino para descubrir más acerca de esto".

"Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas," Choza suspiró mientras se compadecía de Naruto. No habían pasado ni dos horas desde su nacimiento y su vida ya estaba totalmente de cabeza.

"Hay una pregunta que tengo para ti, Hokage-sama," comenzó Hiashi.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué es Hiashi?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"¿Este niño, es el hijo de Minato y Kushina?" Preguntó Hiashi. Los ojos de Hiruzen se ampliaron junto con los de Choza e Inoichi mientras Shikaku simplemente cerró los ojos y murmuró un "Problemático" en voz baja. El Sandaime bajo la mano hacia su escritorio y activó los sellos de Privacidad que protegían la sala de oídos chismosos.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"Hay dos cosas que sobresalen", comenzó Hiashi, "Uno, me di cuenta de que Naruto tenía un color rubio muy distintivo en su cabello, y que sus ojos azules eran casi exactamente iguales a los de Minato. Y dos, yo conozco a Minato desde que era mi compañero de equipo, nunca le pediría a nadie a prestar a su hijo mientras él pudiera ofrecer al suyo".

Hiruzen suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos, "Sí, Kushina me dijo que este era su hijo momentos antes de que ella muriera. Ella me pidió que lo protegiera a como pudiera. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer mucho sin hacer que parezca favoritismo".

"Podría entrar en uno de nuestros clanes, después de todo, todos éramos amigos de Minato y queremos asegurarnos de que su hijo sea tratado bien," Choza sugirió.

"Por desgracia, no puedo permitir eso", dijo el Sandaime.

"¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres lo mejor para el hijo de Minato?" Preguntó Inoichi.

El Sandaime suspiró, sintiendo como los años empezaban a cobrar factura sobre su cuerpo. "No puedo permitirlo porque si tuviera que darle a un clan un Jinchuuriki, causaría un cambio en el poder y crearía una guerra civil para decidir quién sería el poseedor de Naruto."

"Por mucho que odie admitirlo, él tiene razón, a pesar de que todos queremos ayudar a Naruto, tenemos que pensar en lo que sucedería en el futuro", declaró Shikaku.

"¿Qué pasa con Kakashi? ¿No deberíamos contarle quien es Naruto?" Preguntó Hiashi.

"No, tan solo piénsenlo, él ya está en una depresión porque perdió tanto a su sensei como a Kushina, si le digo acerca de esto ahora, va a luchar con uñas y dientes para reclamar la custodia del niño y prácticamente hacerle un objetivo porque todas la otras aldeas pensaran que el Ninja Copia está entrenando a un aprendiz", dijo Shikaku.

"¿Cuándo se lo dirán?" Preguntó Choza.

"Después de que salga de su depresión, así va a ser capaz de manejar la situación mejor", dijo el Sandaime.

"¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar a Naruto entonces? Yo no quiero que tenga que pasar por la vida sin alguien que le ayude correctamente. Usted sabe que los civiles no guardaran silencio sabiendo que él es el Jinchuuriki", dijo Inoichi.

Hiruzen se llevó su mano a la barbilla y dijo: "Ustedes tres tienen hijos, ¿correcto?" El trio Ino-Shika-Cho asintió, "Y tú esposa está esperando a dar a luz en dos meses ¿no?" Hiashi asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien, entonces ustedes podrían impulsar a sus hijos a ser sus amigos, Kami sabe que va a necesitar un montón de buenos amigos durante toda su vida." Todos los hombres asintieron con la cabeza.

"Ahora creo que es hora de que volvamos a dormir. Hiashi, ¿podrías enviar a Hitomi conmigo mañana? Me gustaría la opinión de una mujer sobre cómo Naruto debe de ser cuidado ya que estaré a su cuidado hasta que se repare el orfanato, "dijo Hiruzen.

"¿Le gustaría que le informe sobre lo sucedido?" Preguntó Hiashi.

El Sandiame sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Yo me encargare de hacerlo, todos necesitan descansar si quieren mantener sus clanes estables a través de esta crisis. ¿Confío en que todos ustedes saben que no deben hablar acerca de los acontecimientos que sucedieron en esta oficina? La única razón por la que les estoy confiando esta información es porque eran los amigos más cercanos de Minato".

"Hai Hokage-sama," dijeron los cuatro hombres. El Hokage retiro los sellos de privacidad y despidió a los hombres para después voltear hacia Naruto y envolverlo en un paño mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos, lentamente meciéndolo para que volviera a dormir.

(Fin del Flashback)

El Sandaime sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus recuerdos. Miró la hora y vio que eran casi las 02:00.

"Es hora de ver qué tal le va,' pensó mientras se levantaba. La fecha era el 10 de octubre, el día que ataco el Kyuubi, o el cumpleaños de Naruto a los que les importaba. El Hokage dejó la Torre Hokage y caminó hacia el orfanato donde estaba Naruto. Él y los cuatro jefes de los clanes habían planeando pasar el día con Naruto mientras él jugaba con sus hijos.

A manera que Hiruzen entró en el orfanato, la cuidadora de inmediato se inclinó ante él.

"¡Hokage-sama! ¡No esperábamos su visita!" dijo la mujer.

Hiruzen le saludo con la mano y dijo: "Esta bien, sólo pasaba a recoger a alguien. ¿Naruto Uzumaki?"

No omitió la mueca de asco que se posó a través de la cara de la cuidadora una vez mencionado su nombre. Rápidamente formo una sonrisa forzada y condujo al Hokage a una habitación donde había una pequeña cuna. Dentro de la cuna estaba un pequeño bebé con el pelo rubio y ojos azules. Hiruzen se dio cuenta de que estaba delgado, poco saludable, y obviamente se percató de los múltiples moretones en su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué está tan delgado y cubierto de moretones?" preguntó el Hokage, sabiendo de antemano que la mujer iba a mentir.

Hiruzen debió de sentirse como un adivino, porque la mujer contesto: "Se niega a comer la mayoría de los alimentos que le damos, y los moretones son porque no deja de chocar contra las cosas que se encuentran en el suelo mientras gatea."

"¿Así que le permiten que gatee por el lugar sin supervisión?" Preguntó Hiruzen, levantando una ceja para hacerla creer que se estaba tragando el cuento de hadas que le estaba contando.

"Por supuesto que no, esos golpes son de cuando él sale de su cuna cuando se supone que debería estar tomando una siesta", dijo la cuidadora pensando que el Hokage le creía su historia.

Hiruzen sabía exactamente cómo hacer dos cosas, hacer feliz a Naruto y hacer enojar a la " _cuidadora_ " quien claramente hacia un buen trabajo cuidando a TODOS los niños.

"Bueno, tal parece que eres un pequeño genio, ¿no es así Naruto-kun?" dijo Hiruzen mientras tomaba a Naruto. El pequeño bebé se limitó a mirarlo con una pequeña pizca de miedo en su rostro, algo que no pasó desapercibido ante los viejos ojos del Hokage.

"Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, hay algunas personas que nos están esperando", dijo Hiruzen mientras cargaba a Naruto en sus brazos y dejaba el orfanato, dejando tras de sí a una cuidadora echando humo. Ella tenía la esperanza de que el Hokage se enojaría al chico por las mentiras que ella le estaba diciendo, pero ella no sabía que un ninja estaba entrenado para detectar mentiras. Sólo un ninja entrenado realmente podía ocultar la verdad dentro de mentiras.

El Hokage hizo un Shunshin y apareció en la residencia Akimichi donde a Naruto se le dio una abierta bienvenida. Entró a un grande, pequeño en los términos de los Akimichi, comedor, donde le esperaba el trío Ino-Shika-Cho y sus hijos, junto con Hiashi, Hitomi, y Hinata Hyūga quienes también habían hecho acto de presencia. Todos los niños estaban en una pequeña zona de juegos rodeada por una valla.

Al igual que su padre, Shikamaru Nara estaba durmiendo sobre un montón de animales de peluche. Choji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka estaban jugando con algunos bloques de construcción con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros. Hinata estaba sentada junto a ellos mientras jugaba con un pequeño zorro de peluche y un mono.

Hiruzen se acercó a los niños y deposito a Naruto en el área de juego, donde dado al nerviosismo del niño, este se arrastró hasta el montón de animales de peluche y tímidamente tomó un peluche mientras lo abrazaba suavemente.

Todos los adultos observaron como Naruto se gateo hasta un rincón y siguió abrazando a la rana como si fuera un escudo. Hiruzen vio cómo el pequeño miraba con un poco de miedo a los demás niños. Obviamente había algo más sucediendo en el orfanato aparte de lo que el sabia.

"Le he fallado a los tres," susurró Hiruzen suavemente.

"¿De qué está hablando Hokage-sama?" Preguntó Inoichi.

Hiruzen suspiró y dijo: "Parece que Naruto recibe malos tratos en el orfanato. Cuando lo fui a recogerlo, se veía muy delgado y había moretones que estaban sanando lentamente."

"¿Cómo puede permitir que se sigan haciendo esto con él?" exigió Hitomi con una mirada seria.

Hiruzen se encogió ante la mirada de la mujer y le dijo: "Todos los civiles que han atentado en su contra han sido ejecutados, pero no puedo hacer nada con la gente que trabaja en el orfanato porque está controlado por el consejo civil."

"Todo lo que podemos hacer es asegurarnos de que obtenga todo lo que él necesita", dijo Choza.

"Hey, miren esto", dijo Shikaku, perezosamente apuntando a la zona de juegos. Todos los adultos miraron y vieron lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hinata se había acercado a Naruto y le tendió el zorro de peluche para que jugara con él. Naruto miró al zorro antes de tomarlo con cuidado. Luego extendió la rana de peluche para que ella la tomara, pero Hinata se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto entonces dio una pequeña sonrisa de su parte antes de comenzar a jugar con Hinata.

"Kawaii!" exclamo Hitomi suavemente al ver la lindura de la escena.

Hiruzen se rio entre dientes y se volvió hacia Hiashi antes de preguntar: "¿No estaban tú y Minato planeando un compromiso entre sus hijos?"

"Sí, pero estábamos planeando abordar los detalles después del nacimiento de Naruto ya que no contaba con tiempo de sobra por el momento", dijo Hiashi.

"¡Yo y Kushina-chan lo apoyábamos!" Dijo Hitomi.

"¿Por qué creían que ambos se gustarían?" Preguntó Inoichi.

"¿Creerlo? ¡Sabíamos que lo harían! ¡Intuición de madre después de todo!" Hitomi declaró con orgullo.

Shikaku suspiró y dijo: "Problemático, las mujeres parecen saber casi todo sobre sus hijos."

"Bueno, ellas fueron las que los dieron a luz," Choza señaló.

"¿Ha habido algún cambio con su Jiongu?" Preguntó Hiashi.

Hiruzen sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "La costura todavía se encuentra allí, y algunos de los hilos se mueven fuera de su piel de vez en cuando, pero no ha habido nada más."

"¿Por qué la costura no se va?" Hitomi preguntó.

"Se queda allí porque el Jiongu permite al usuario extender las extremidades que se encuentran unidas por los hilos", explicó Hiruzen.

"¿Cuándo piensa hablarle acerca de todo esto?, ¿o del Kyuubi?" Preguntó Inoichi.

"Creo que le puedo hablar del Jiongu cuando tenga cuatro o cinco años. Obviamente tendré que contarle una historia un poco diferente. Le hablare acerca del Kyuubi y la verdadera razón por la que consiguió el Jiongu cuando se convierta en Gennin ", dijo Hiruzen.

"Parece una buena idea", dijo Shikaku. "La mayoría de los niños comienzan la formación de clanes alrededor de esa edad por lo que va a poder entrenar con ellos. Y para ese entonces probablemente ya serán lo suficientemente maduros como para manejar el hecho de que él es un Jinchuuriki cuando sea un Gennin. Pero, ¿qué pasa si alguien le habla del Kyuubi antes de lo planeado? "

"Tendremos que asimilar la situación si eso llegara a pasar", dijo Choza.

"Choza tiene razón, pero no deben preocuparse por eso ahora mismo. Deberíamos estar celebrando el cumpleaños de Naruto," dijo Hiruzen.

"Sabe, hablando de contarle a la gente lo sucedido, ¿qué vamos a hacer con Kakashi?" Preguntó Inoichi.

"Él todavía se encuentra sumergido en su depresión. Y tal parece que ha tomado parte de la personalidad de sus compañeros de equipo y la ha vuelto suya" Hitomi le dijo.

"La costumbre de llegar tarde de Obito y su Sharingan", dijo Choza.

"La preocupación de Rin por sus compañeros de equipo", dijo Shikaku. "A pesar de que no lo es tanto como ella."

"Y el amor de Minato hacia los libros de Jiraiya, aunque él sólo lee la parte sucia mientras Minato disfrutaba de leer las aventuras", dijo Hiruzen. Dentro lloraba internamente, '¡no puedo creer que haya llamado sucia a tan gloriosa obra!'

Inoichi suspiró y murmuró: "A este paso, nunca se enterara de donde desciende Naruto."

"No, a menos que pongamos a Naruto junto a una foto de su padre," dijo Hitomi.

"Creo que es hora de traer la comida," dijo Choza dando una palmada. Varios sirvientes salieron con múltiples platos en sus manos. Ellos se encargaron de colocar la mesa para todos los adultos y niños. Todos los adultos recogieron a sus hijos de la zona de juego y los colocaron junto a ellos. Naruto estaba sentado junto a Hiruzen y miró fijamente a la comida con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Tenía razón," Hiruzen murmuró al ver cómo hambre era Naruto.

GRRRRRR

"¡Choza!" Inoichi regañó.

"¡Yo no fui!" el Jefe Akimichi protestó. Hitomi comenzó a reír detrás de su mano, mientras, Hiashi estaba luchando para evitar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro.

"¿Algo que te gustaría compartir Hitomi?" Preguntó Shikaku.

"¡Ese fue el estómago de Hinata!" Hitomi rio. Unos momentos más tarde, todo el mundo se reía de esa pequeña pieza de información, aunque Hiashi estaba sonriendo solamente.

"Ahora que lo pienso," comenzó Inoichi, "fue bueno que Minato fuera tu compañero de equipo Hiashi."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó el Jefe Hyūga.

"Antes, cuando estábamos en la Academia, eras tan frío como tu padre. Cuando comenzaste a entrenar con Minato fue que comenzaste a abrirte más, y no hablar del hecho de que ahora sonríes en vez de simplemente dar a todos ya sea una mirada fría o un sonrisa arrogante ", explicó Inoichi.

Hiashi suspiró y dijo: "Todavía tengo que actuar como un bastardo frío como si tuviera un palo en el culo...al menos alrededor de los ancianos Hyūga de manera que piensen que aun soy 'la imagen de la perfección Hyūga" en vez de como soy ahora."

"Debe de ser un actor increíble, entonces," dijo Hiruzen.

"Bueno Jiraiya-sensei me hacía ser el agente encubierto cada que salíamos de misión", explicó Hiashi.

"Minato-kun era un actor horrible", comentó Hitomi. Todo el mundo asintió en acuerdo. Hiruzen miró su plato y vio que Naruto estaba prácticamente devorando cualquier alimento que estuviera a su alcance.

"Choza, creo que hay alguien que podría comer más que un Akimichi", dijo Hiruzen. Choza miró y vio que Naruto estaba comiendo a un ritmo rápido.

"¡Oh por supuesto que no! ¡No voy a perder mi título del mayor comedor ante un bebé de todas las cosas!" Con eso, Choza comenzó a comer cualquier alimento que pudiera tomar. Hitomi tuvo que golpear a su mano cuando trató de apoderarse de una porción de Hinata.

Después de varios minutos de ver a los dos, Naruto fue finalmente derrotado por el hombre de huesos anchos. El pequeño rubia bostezó antes de quedarse dormido en su silla.

"Oh Kami, ¡va a arrasar con toda la comida que se encuentre a su paso!" Gritó Hitomi.

"Por favor, sólo esperen hasta que sepa de la existencia del ramen, entonces podemos preocuparnos," señaló Shikaku.

"Es un gen maldito de los Uzumaki el amar el ramen", dijo Hiruzen. "También no ayuda que Minato también fuera un adicto al ramen."

Así, durante toda la noche, los adultos hablaran de Minato y cómo esperaban que Naruto creciera para ser justo como él. Inoichi señaló que la personalidad Uzumaki siempre sería dominante en su vida, lo que los hizo temblar al pensar en las bromas que realizaría en el futuro. Ellos tan sólo esperaban no ser objeto de alguno de ellas, aunque Hiashi dijo que no le importaría si le hacía una que otra broma a los Ancianos Hyūga. Más tarde en la noche, Hiruzen recibió un mensaje de parte de una pequeña rana verde con manchas violetas.

"Ah, noticias de Jiraiya," Hiruzen anunció. "Dice que convenció a Tsunade de volver a Konoha. Pero que les podría tomar 7 meses regresar ya que están al otro lado de Yuki y los barcos necesitan reparaciones."

"¿Tsunade-sensei va a volver?" Hitomi preguntó sorprendida.

"¿Cómo es que la convenció?" Preguntó Shikaku.

"Le dije a Jiraiya que le comentara acerca de Naruto, y me decidí a permitir su idea de la existencia de un ninja médico en cada equipo mientras ella sea la encargada de entrenarlos", dijo Hiruzen.

"¿Cuándo envió a Jiraiya a buscarla?" Preguntó Choza.

"Fue un mes después de que Naruto naciera, había oído sobre el ataque y corrió todo el camino hasta aquí desde Iwa. Llego aquí en dos días."

"¡Pero se necesitan al menos dos meses para llegar de Iwa a Konoha!" Gritó Inoichi.

"Gamabunta," fue todo lo que dijo Hiruzen. Todo el mundo asintió comprendiendo. Sabían que el jefe sapo podía cubrir grandes distancias con facilidad, sobre todo si se le motivaba a base de sake.

Más tarde en la noche, todos los niños se habían quedado dormidos, por lo que los adultos dieron sus respectivas despedidas y partieron a sus respectivos hogares. Hiruzen apareció junto a Naruto fuera del orfanato y llamó a su guardia personal de ANBU.

"Hokage-sama," Gato y Tigre se arrodillaron ante su líder.

"Asegúrense de que no le pase nada a Naruto esta noche, si alguien viene tras de él, llévenlo directamente conmigo", ordeno Hiruzen.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," dijeron ambos ANBU antes de saltar de nuevo a su escondite en las sombras.

Hiruzen dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se ajustaba el sombrero y empezó a caminar a la residencia Sarutobi. Sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia el futuro.

NA **: ¡Menos mal! ¡Esto fue un poco difícil de escribir! ¡Tuve que buscar mucho para asegurarme de que la mayoría de la información fuera correcta! Aunque, agregue algunos cambios interesantes.**

 **Ya que nadie sabe quiénes eran los compañeros de Minato, decidí hacer unos cambios por aquí y por allá e hice a Hiashi uno de ellos.**

 **Pensé mucho sobre cómo el Sandaime le daría a Naruto el Jiongu. Tenía una razón sólida para hacerlo, lo único que tuve que sacar de mi cerebro fue el Kinjutsu: Transferencia Jiongu. Creo que di una explicación creíble después de todo.**

 **El siguiente capítulo va a presentar a un Naruto con cuatro años de edad, como obtendrá su primer corazón, además del propio obviamente, y Hiruzen se verá obligado a decirle la razón por la que tiene el Jiongu. Por supuesto, como mencione anteriormente va a ser una historia falsa para ocultar la verdad.**

NT: Les apuesto que hasta este punto se deben de encontrar igual o más cautivados de lo que yo estaba cuando leí este fanfic por primera vez, siendo sincero, la idea me pareció muy original y llamo mi atención en el momento, después de todo, ideas como estas no se ven a diario, o quizá si, quien sabe.

Ahora el otro punto que quería abordar, ¿qué les pareció la traducción?, ¿buena?, ¿mala?, ¿excelente?, ¿basura?, sé que quizá no sea la mejor, pero confió que con el tiempo iré mejorando con la ayuda de ustedes, así que no duden en dejarme cualquier consejo, duda u opinión que tengan.

Sin más, me despido.

¡Dejen Reviews por favor! ¡Adiós!


	2. Primer Corazón

Capítulo 2: Primer Corazón

NT: ¡Hola! Mr. BlackRoses se reporta de nuevo con un capítulo más de esta maravillosa historia traducida al español que ha sido tan bien recibida, pero antes de continuar, ¡a responder sus reviews!

CCSakuraforever: Que bien que te haya gustado y concuerdo contigo, es fabuloso ver a Naruto recibiendo al menos un poco de cuidado de alguien que en verdad lo quiere.

Zafir09: Gracias, acerca de lo del Kyuubi, sus colas se irán regenerando poco a poco. En cuanto a Tsunade adoptando a Naruto no va a ser posible, siento decirte que esa decisión ya fue tomada hace mucho por el autor original de este fic, pero la historia sigue siendo buenísima.

alquimeizer: Gracias, ¡yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez que leí el fic!, en cuanto a lo del Jiongu copiando los Kekkei Genkai, de acuerdo a la información que conozco, no era posible, pero aquí vaya que será posible.

Mauristep548: Gracias por los cumplidos, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, que aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Loquin: Te aseguro que la historia es muy buena, y gracias por los buenos comentarios, saludos.

 **NA: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de Master of Jiongu! En el último capítulo vimos una gran retrospectiva sobre cómo Naruto consiguió el Jiongu, y ahora veremos cómo consigue el primer corazón que será asimilado en su ser.**

 **Ahora siéntense y ¡disfruten del espectáculo!**

(Konoha-Cuatro años después del Ataque del Kyuubi)

Naruto Uzumaki no vivía una buena vida. Era ignorado por la mayoría de los niños de su edad, y odiado por la mayoría de los adultos. Los únicos que no lo odiaban eran el Hokage, y los Ichiraku, quienes estaban a cargo del puesto de ramen en la aldea. Aun no terminaba de comprender que había hecho el para que la gente se portara esa manera con él. Él trataba de ser amable con los demás, pero nadie le hacía caso. Solía pensar que era debido a los extraños puntos de sutura en su costado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sería estúpido odiar a alguien solo por eso.

Se dio cuenta de que tendría que ocultar su tristeza ya que al parecer la gente disfrutaba de verlo sufrir. Así que de ahora en adelante le daba una enorme sonrisa con los ojos cerrados a todo el mundo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados porque sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera, jamás podría ocultar la tristeza que demostraban sus ojos.

Actualmente, Naruto estaba en su camino de regreso al orfanato después de pasar todo el día en el Ichiraku. Comió tanto ramen hasta donde sus bolsillos se lo permitieran. Se escabullo a través de un agujero a su "habitación" para después cubrir el agujero de nuevo con una piedra. Naruto suspiró mientras subía a su tambaleante cama y cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, fue tirado de la cama por alguien. Levantó la mirada y vio que era la cuidadora quien comenzó a arrastrarlo por el brazo.

"¡Hey! ¡Déjame ir!" Naruto lloró intentando darle pelea, sólo para ser golpeado en la cabeza por la mujer.

"¡Cállate pequeño monstruo!" gruño desagradablemente la mujer mientras abría la puerta del orfanato. Luego procedió a tirar a Naruto fuera en la fría noche de invierno.

"¡Has excedido tu hospedaje en este lugar! ¡Ahora vete y no vuelvas!" Con eso, cerró la puerta en la cara de Naruto.

Naruto se sentó allí en estado de shock, todavía procesando lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba expulsado del orfanato se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las oscuras calles de Konoha.

El joven Uzumaki se limitó a caminar entre los callejones ya que sabía que sería una muy mala idea el salir a la calle principal donde todos lo verían. Quería ir a Ichiraku, pero sabía que a estas horas el negocio ya debía de haber cerrado. Pensó en ir con el Hokage, sin embargo, decidió no ir ya que el mismo Hokage tenía un mes sin visitarlo y por lo tanto debía de estar ocupado.

Para su suerte, Naruto encontró una pequeña caja de cartón que estaba debajo de un toldo. Naruto decidió convertirlo en su nuevo hogar. Así que el niño entro y se acurrucó antes de dormirse.

'Tou-san, Kaa-chan, por favor ayúdenme..." fue el último pensamiento de Naruto antes de sucumbir ante el sueño.

(Oficina del Hokage)

'¡Maldigo al papeleo, te maldigo! ¿De dónde sale tanto? ¿Cómo diablos es que Minato lograba tenerlo siempre a tiempo? ". Pensó Hiruzen mientras firmaba cada uno de los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, tratando de terminar rápidamente para poder ir a ver a Naruto. Él y los jefes de los clanes no habían sido capaces de hacer otra reunión después de aquella en la que Naruto tan sólo tenía un año de edad.

'Esos malditos concejales en el lado civil me mantienen lejos de Naruto el mayor tiempo posible,' Hiruzen gruñó mientras terminaba lo que sería el último documento de la noche. Suspiró mientras se recostaba en su silla, pensando en lo solo Naruto se debía de sentir. Sacó su bola de cristal y la utilizó para tratar de encontrar a Naruto. Primero se dirigió a su habitación en el orfanato, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla totalmente desolada.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Hiruzen siguió buscando a través de su bola de cristal hasta que vio a la cuidadora tirar todas las cosas de Naruto en una hoguera. Hiruzen gruñó mientras buscaba desesperadamente con su bola de cristal a Naruto, la imagen mostraba diferentes lugares de Konoha, pero no lo encontró en ninguno de ellos.

"Esto no está bien," dijo el Sandaime mientras se convocaba a sus ANBU.

"Tráiganme a Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi y a Inoichi Yamanaka," Hiruzen ordenó.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," dijeron los ANBU mientras desaparecían en una nube de humo.

Varios minutos más tarde, los hombres mencionados entraron a través de la puerta y vieron que su líder se encontraba alterado.

"¿Nos mandó llamar Hokage-sama?" Preguntó Shikaku.

"Hai, me gustaría que fuera en mejores condiciones, pero temo que tengo malas noticias," dijo Hiruzen mientras suspiraba.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Choza.

"Naruto ha desaparecido", dijo Hiruzen. Esto conmocionó a todos los jefes de clan.

"¿Qué pasó?" gruñó Hiashi. Ya había perdido a su hermano a principios de año, y tal vez el respeto de su sobrino. ¡No tenía pensado perder la única conexión que tenía con su mejor amigo!

"Sospecho que fue expulsado del orfanato por la noche, pero no he sido capaz de localizarlo en absoluto, y he estado buscando a través de la bola de cristal por la última media hora," dijo Hiruzen.

"Usted sabe a ciencia cierta que Tsunade va a romper muchos huesos si se entera de esto cuando vuelva de ese festival de apuestas", dijo Choza.

"Tal vez podríamos echarle la culpa a Orochimaru, así se encarga de un problema por nosotros", Shikaku murmuró. Todos compartieron una sonrisa antes de ponerse serios de nuevo.

"¿Quiere que lo busquemos?" Preguntó Choza.

Hiruzen sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Limítense a enviar a los miembros a los que más confianza le tengan en su clan o en el caso de Hiashi, miembros de la rama de mayor confianza. Sería demasiado sospechoso si ustedes mismos salieran a buscar."

"En ese caso le dejamos a Tsunade a usted," dijo Inoichi saliendo junto con los demás jefes de clan antes de Hiruzen pudiera protestar.

"Será mejor que comience a escribir mi testamento,' pensó el Sandaime mientras metía la mano en su escritorio y sacaba un pergamino.

"Yo, Hiruzen Sarutobi, por este medio le dejo toda mi colección de Icha Icha Paradise a mi hijo Asuma Sarutobi..."

(Un mes después)

No era necesario decirlo, Tsunade se había enojado y mucho, pero al menos el Hokage no había muerto. A pesar de que fue internado en el hospital por una semana después de la golpiza que Tsunade le dio, todo había salido bien.

Naruto fue encontrado en ese mismo momento. La misma Tsunade había organizado otra investigación y se dio cuenta de un llanto proveniente de un callejón. En el interior del callejón estaba nada más y nada menos que el rubio favorito de todos (NA: Además de mí) llorando mientras dormía. Tsunade lo llevó ante el Sandaime quien, después de convencer a Naruto, llevó al joven Uzumaki a vivir en un pequeño apartamento. Tsunade quería adoptarlo, pero el consejo civil negó esa petición en un intento de volver la vida del rubio un infierno, como si no tuviera ya suficiente.

Actualmente, Naruto estaba en su habitación durmiendo en su cama. Su vida se había vuelto un poco mejor desde que el Hokage le había dado su apartamento. No era mucho, pero era más de lo que nunca habría soñado. Había tres habitaciones, un dormitorio, cocina y baño, lugares que apreciaba desde el momento en que comenzó a vivir allí.

Naruto se despertó ante la luz solar que se filtró a través de sus ojos. El joven rubio se frotó los ojos y lentamente se levantó de la cama. Se abrió camino al baño donde procedió a salpicar su cara con agua fría para despertarse totalmente. Luego regresó a su habitación y se puso su camisa de color negro con una espiral roja en ella, y unos pantalones cortos verdes.

"Ahh, tengo hambre," Naruto murmuró mientras caminaba a la cocina y sacaba un plato, un poco de cereal y un galón de leche. Después de tener un abundante desayuno, Naruto salió a su balcón y disfruto del aire fresco.

"¡Vaya, que buen día! ¡Creo que voy a ir a visitar al Jiji!" Naruto dijo mientras corría hacia el interior y se ponía sus sandalias antes de salir corriendo dejando la puerta cerrada tras de él. Naruto entonces se dirigió corriendo hacia la Torre Hokage donde sabía que estaría el Hokage, sobre todo porque ya eran casi las 10:00 de la mañana.

"¿Me pregunto si lo puedo convencer para que me enseñe algunos jutsu hoy?" se preguntó mientras caminaba por la calle. Siguió su camino hasta que sintió que los pelos de su nuca se pusieron de punta. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y vio que la gente le hacía caso omiso a su existencia, o mirándolo con odio puro, lo de siempre. Naruto tan sólo puso una sonrisa y siguió caminando por la calle. En el fondo, esas miradas le afectaban, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea alguna de cómo lidiar con ellos.

Sin embargo, la vida de Naruto iba a cambiar el día de hoy, en cuanto se acercó a un callejón cercano, sintió como lo agarraban y lo tiraban dentro del mismo. Antes de poder gritar siquiera, sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de su cuello, después de eso todo se volvió oscuro y sus ojos se cerraron.

Unos minutos después, un Naruto aun atontado abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en una zona boscosa atado a un poste de madera. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente y trató de liberarse de sus ataduras.

"Así que estás despierto," dijo una voz. Naruto giro la cabeza para ver a un hombre joven con el pelo negro y ojos oscuros. Estaba vestido con el atuendo de un Chūnin regular y no tenía ninguna característica sobresaliente.

"¿Q-qué quieres?" Preguntó Naruto, le daba miedo el pensar lo que el hombre quería con él.

"Quiero mi venganza, mataste a muchos de mis amigos y hoy, yo mismo los vengare," dijo el Chūnin mientras caminaba hacia adelante con kunai en mano.

"P-pero yo n-no he matado a nadie", protestó Naruto mientras luchaba con más fuerza.

"¡Sí lo hiciste demonio!" gritó el Chūnin, perdiendo toda su compostura, "¡Aplastaste cientos de personas con tus patas y devoraste sus restos! ¡Casi destruyes la aldea y matas a toda la gente! ¡Pero voy a asegurarme de que nunca lo vuelvas a intentar! "

"¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo siento!" Naruto gritó mientras luchaba con más fuerza, comenzando sentirse fuertemente estresado. El Chūnin tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras levantaba su kunai en el aire, listo para apuñalar a Naruto con él.

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió una extraña sensación en el hombro derecho. Sintió como este era arrancado sin dolor alguno y sintió como una parte de él era lanzada hacia adelante. Oyó un grito de dolor y sorpresa para después abrir los ojos y ver algo que lo sorprendió a más no poder.

El Chūnin estaba de pie frente a él con el kunai en su, pero eso no era lo que le sorprendió. Saliendo del pecho del Chūnin se veían varios hilos carmesí retorciéndose a su alrededor. Naruto miró y vio que venían del mismo lugar donde su hombro tenia las costuras. La costura no estaba y su brazo estaba a unos centímetros de distancia de donde estaba el resto de su cuerpo.

"Demonio..." el Chūnin jadeó mientras los hilos comenzaban a moverse dentro de él. Naruto se quedó en estado de shock al ver como algo envuelto en los hilos salía del pecho del Chūnin mientras aún se encontraba…latiendo. El Chūnin cayó al suelo muerto, pero Naruto no sabía porque, sin embargo, a continuación, el objeto se detuvo estando cerca de Naruto, donde su brazo volvió a unirse al resto de su cuerpo.

"¡AAAAHHHHH!" Naruto gritó cuando el peso de lo que había pasado finalmente se estableció en su mente. Liberando así un pulso de chakra que se esparció por toda la aldea.

(Oficina del Hokage)

"Debería crear alguna ley para evitar que Jiraiya continúe con sus investigaciones," dijo una mujer de pelo rubio con un abrigo verde y ropa gris. Tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas y tenía los brazos cruzados debajo de su exuberante busto. Le dio una mirada molesta a los ojos de Sandaime con sus curiosos ojos color miel.

"Me encantaría Tsunade, pero los libros de Jiraiya generan mucho dinero. Dinero que se utiliza para abastecer su red de espionaje y para abastecerse él mismo. Y también envía todo lo que sobre a Konoha para ayudar con nuestra economía", dijo Hiruzen soltando un suspiro.

Tsunade resopló y dijo: "¿Por qué simplemente no se dedicó a escribir historias de aventuras? Eran excelentes historias, aunque jamás fueron un éxito en ventas."

Antes de que Hiruzen pudiera responder, el pulso de chakra llegó a su oficina. Tanto los ojos de él como los de Tsunade se abrieron al reconocer a quien pertenecía ese chakra.

"¡Comadreja, Mantis!" llamó el Sandaime. Dos ANBU en las máscaras antes mencionadas se presentaron ante su Hokage y esperaron a recibir órdenes.

"¡Sígannos y asegúrense de que no haya interrupciones!" ordenó Hiruzen mientras saltaba de su asiento y salía por la ventana, Tsunade hizo lo mismo y desapareció en un santiamén. Ambos ANBU saltaron tras de ellos y trataron de mantener el ritmo.

Cuando llegaron a la fuente del pulso de chakra, los ojos de Hiruzen se agrandaron y Tsunade quedo boquiabierta. Ante ellos estaba un Naruto llorando, todavía atado al poste, y un Chūnin muerto a sus pies.

"Mantis, asegúrate de que no seamos interrumpidos. Comadreja, quédate aquí un momento," ordenó el Sandaime. Mantis desapareció entre las copas de los árboles y se mantuvo un ojo vigilante en los alrededores.

Hiruzen se acercó con Shunshin a Naruto y cortó las cuerdas que lo sujetaban en su lugar. Tsunade corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el niño lloraba en su hombro. Tsunade comenzó a susurrar palabras de consuelo en su oído hasta quedarse dormido.

"Comadreja, ¿sabes quién es?" preguntó Hiruzen mientras giraba el cuerpo del Chūnin muerto.

"Daichi Uchiha, no era un miembro destacado, pero no era débil tampoco", dijo Comadreja después de echarle un buen vistazo al Chūnin.

Hiruzen suspiró y llamó a Tsunade para que se acercara, Naruto seguía aferrado a ella mientras dormía. "¿Puedes ver si todavía tiene su corazón?"

Tsunade usó su mano libre para realizar un jutsu de diagnóstico en el cuerpo antes de alejarse. "No, su corazón no está allí. Todas las venas que iban conectadas al mismo fueron cortadas limpiamente.

"Ahora quiero que revises a Naruto, creo que su Jiongu se ha activado", dijo Hiruzen. Tsunade asintió y comenzó a revisar a Naruto. Después de un par de minutos, detuvo su jutsu y se dirigió al Sandaime.

"Sus órganos se están moviendo de forma errática, tratando de colocar el corazón robado a un área en el cuerpo de Naruto donde no cause muchas molestias", explicó Tsunade.

El Sandaime suspiró y dijo: "tráelo a mi oficina. Comadreja, ve y llama a Hiashi Hyūga y a Inoichi Yamanaka a mi oficina. Mantis," los ANBU apareció ante él, "si alguien pregunta acerca de lo sucedido, diles que una nueva forma de disipar Genjutsu se está probando y algo salió mal. No digas nada acerca de lo que realmente ocurrió aquí". Los ANBU asintieron antes de que desaparecieran de nuevo. Las dos personas que quedaban conscientes se dirigieron a la oficina del Hokage.

Después de cinco minutos de espera, Hiashi e Inoichi entraron con Comadreja tras de ellos. Comadreja cerró la puerta justo cuando Hiruzen activó los sellos de Privacidad.

Al ver a Naruto abrazado a Tsunade, Hiashi le preguntó: "¿Qué pasó?"

"Daichi Uchiha trato de matar a Naruto después de secuestrarlo," comenzó Hiruzen antes de que ambos jefes de clan dejaran escapar una ráfaga de KI.

"¡¿Dónde está el hijo de puta?! ¡Me encargare de causarle una muerte cerebral cuando me topé con el!" Gritó Inoichi.

Hiruzen sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Está muerto, el Jiongu de Naruto se activó y robó su corazón mientras este seguía latiendo."

Hiashi estaba confundido, "¿No se supone que su Sharingan debía de advertirle de cualquier ataque?"

"Sospecho que no lo tenía activado, Daichi tan solo usaba su Sharingan con enemigos que él consideraba dignos", explicó Comadreja.

"Un golpe de suerte entonces", dijo Hiashi.

"¿Supongo que Naruto está en shock porque vio el corazón siendo robado?" Preguntó Inoichi.

Hiruzen asintió y dijo: "Sí, quiero que entres en su mente y trates de ayudarle a superarlo. Nadie debería pasar por esto a una edad tan joven."

Inoichi asintió e hizo un par de sellos de mano antes de colocar su mano sobre frente de Naruto y seguido cerrar los ojos.

(Espacio mental de Naruto)

Inoichi abrió los ojos y vio que estaba de pie en lo que parecía ser una cloaca con poca luz.

'Esto no es tan malo como pensé que sería,' pensó el Jefe Yamanaka mientras miraba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, la apariencia del espacio mental de Naruto era un poco molesta para él, ya que refleja cómo Naruto se sentía. Su mente era un agradable y tranquilo bosque, y la de su hija Ino era un campo de flores. La mente de Naruto lo único que demostraba es que estaba solo y deprimido. Inoichi entonces decidió caminar más profundo en la mente de Naruto con el fin de encontrarlo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegó a una jaula gigante que tenía un pedazo de papel en él con el kanji de "sello" en él.

"¿Es esto lo que yo creo que es? ' Inoichi pensó mientras miraba dentro. Se encontró con un ojo rojo gigante que se le quedó viendo perezosamente.

" **¿Hmm? Tú no eres mi carcelero** ," dijo una voz gruesa mientras Inoichi caía en cuenta de lo que estaba viendo.

"K-Kyuubi," Inoichi se quedó sin aliento cuando vio el Bijuu resplandecer detrás de la jaula. La única cosa que lo confundió fue el hecho de que sólo tenía cinco colas y lo que parecía ser el nacimiento de una sexta.

" **Sé lo que te estás preguntando, '¿qué pasó con mis colas?, ¿verdad?** " Preguntó Kyuubi, a lo que Inoichi asintió sin decir nada. " **¿Recuerdas la noche en que ataque? Cuando su Hokage usó ese Kinjutsu para salvar al niño, usó mi chakra cuando el tuyo y el de tus aliados se agotó. Déjame decirte, me quedé con tan solo dos colas de chakra**."

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?" Preguntó Inoichi.

Kyuubi resopló y dijo: " **Porque ahora mismo, tú eres el único que puede asegurarse de que mi carcelero no se convierta en un idiota con muerte cerebral. Si lo quieres encontrar, es por ese pasillo**." Señaló el Kyuubi poniendo una garra en la dirección a donde la conciencia de Naruto se había escondido.

"Gracias", dijo Inoichi mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo. El Kyuubi no dijo nada mientras veía al Yamanaka ir a ayudar a su Jinchuuriki.

Inoichi caminó por un pasillo blanco hasta llegar a una puerta. Al ver que era la única manera de seguir, abrió la puerta y fue cegado por una luz brillante. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que estaba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

"Esto debe ser el lugar donde Naruto fue llevado antes" reflexionó Inoichi mientras caminaba y vio los acontecimientos que sucedieron cuando Naruto fue secuestrado. Fue entonces cuando Inoichi fue cegado por una luz brillante para después ver que los acontecimientos se repetían a sí mismos una y otra vez.

Ya teniendo suficiente de esto, el Jefe Yamanaka caminó hacia Naruto y cortó las cuerdas que lo sostenían en su lugar, y así lograr detener la memoria.

"¿Qu-quién eres t-tú?" Preguntó Naruto, temblando de miedo.

Inoichi, viendo lo asustado que estaba, se arrodilló delante de él y le dio una sonrisa, "mi nombre es Inoichi Yamanaka, y entre a tu mente para ayudarte."

"¿A m-mí?" Naruto estaba confundido, ese extraño quería ayudarlo. La mayoría de los extraños solían odiarlo por ninguna razón en absoluto.

"Sí, entiendo que sientes mucho miedo en este momento", dijo Inoichi.

"Y-yo acabo de matar a alguien," dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a temblar de nuevo.

Inoichi suspiró y dijo: "Sí lo hiciste, y nunca podrás superarlo. Pero tienes que entender que si no lo hubieras hecho, te hubieran herido gravemente herido o en el peor de los casos, te hubieran matado."

Naruto lo miró en shock mientras continuaba: "La gente...nunca puede superar su primer asesinato, pero tienes que encontrar la manera de seguir adelante. La gente crea pasatiempos para tratar de hacerlo. Una persona que conozco siempre llega tarde a todas partes, ¿sabes por qué?, " Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Porque así es como le hace frente a sus problemas."

"Yo creo q-que entiendo lo que está diciendo," dijo Naruto.

Inoichi sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué te parece si volvemos al mundo real? El Hokage está muy preocupado por ti. Y sé que tienes algunas preguntas para él." Naruto asintió e Inoichi puso su mano sobre su frente y ambos cerraron los ojos.

(Oficina del Sandaime)

Ambos rubios varones abrieron sus ojos para ver que estaban de vuelta en la oficina del Hokage. Naruto miró y vio a Hiruzen hablando con la mujer rubia que lo había encontrado aquella vez que estaba solo, una persona con los ojos blancos y un adolescente con una máscara.

"¿Nos vamos por cinco minutos y se olvidan nosotros?" preguntó Inoichi ganándose la atención de todos en la sala.

"¡Naruto-kun!" gritó Hiruzen al ver al que consideraba como su nieto.

"¡Hola Jiji!" dijo Naruto mientras le daba al viejo un abrazo. Luego vio que la mujer rubia de antes lanzó al Hokage y lo atrapo en un abrazo aplastante.

"¡Estás bien!" lloró la mujer mientras seguía sofocando a Naruto.

"Necesito...aire" Naruto jadeó mientras su rostro se tornaba azul. La mujer se dio cuenta de que lo estaba ahogando y lo dejo ir rápidamente. Naruto tomo un profundo respiro y regreso su respiración a la normalidad.

"Hola linda señorita, lo siento pero no sé su nombre," dijo Naruto.

Tsunade se rio y dijo: "Mi nombre es Tsunade, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Yo fui la que te encontró cuando vivías en ese callejón."

Naruto torció su rostro buscando entre sus pensamientos por un momento antes de decir: "Creo que me acuerdo de ti, con razón me parecías familias. ¡Gracias por ayudarme a conseguir un hogar!"

"Naruto", Hiruzen comenzó, "¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó antes."

Al oír esto, el rostro de Naruto se tensó, "Sí, ¿q-qué que eran esas cosas que salían de mi brazo?"

Hiruzen suspiró y dijo: "Para explicarlo claramente, tengo que hablar sobre el día de tu nacimiento. Habíamos sobrevivido al ataque del Kyuubi y nos estábamos recuperando. Descubrimos un espía enemigo que intentaba salir de Konoha con la información de que nos encontrábamos vulnerables. Lo estábamos persiguiendo, pero logro derribar a un ANBU que te estaba llevando al hospital y te tomo de rehén".

"Lo enfrentamos y llegamos a un acuerdo, tu serías puesto en libertad y el ninja iría libre. Sin embargo, te corto en el mismo lugar donde tienes la costura, te dejo caer y trató de huir, pero un ANBU fue capaz de matarlo. Para para salvarte, me vi obligado a utilizar un Kinjutsu que el Shodaime robó a Takigakure cuando estos intentaron asesinarlo".

"¿Qué clase de jutsu?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Lo conocen como el Jiongu, te hace el portador de una vasta cantidad de hilos y te da una amplia gama de capacidades", dijo Hiruzen.

"Así que cuando me convierta en un ninja, ¿seré un súper ninja?" Preguntó Naruto con un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

Todos, a excepción de Comadreja rieron ante su pregunta. Hiruzen dijo: "Bueno, serás un gran ninja. Basta con que pienses que tienes un Kekkei Genkai único."

"Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer con el Jio..Jin ...como se llame?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Se llama Jiongu. Ji-on-gu. Y puedes hacer lo que quieras con los hilos ya que reaccionan a tu voluntad, o pueden actuar automáticamente cuando estés en peligro", dijo Hiruzen.

"¡Guau! ¿Qué más pueden hacer?" Naruto estaba saltando de la emoción en ese momento.

El Sandaime suspiró y dijo: "Hay una cosa más que aparece en el pergamino, pero no sé si te va a gustar."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Es realmente malo?" Preguntó Naruto, sintiéndose un poco asustado.

"No, es sólo que te puedes sentir perturbado por esto", dijo Hiruzen antes de explicar la última parte del Jiongu. "Puedes tomar los corazones de tus enemigos y robar todas sus habilidades y su naturaleza elemental."

"¿Al igual que hice antes?" Naruto susurró.

"Sí, pero esto tiene un efecto positivo para ti", dijo Hiruzen. Naruto lo miró con confusión, ¿qué había de bueno en tomar los corazones de la gente?

"Al robar los corazones de las personas, puedes llegar a ser como un gato, lo que significa que vas a tener múltiples vidas", explicó Hiruzen.

"Así que…¿podría vivir aunque me muera?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, pero tendrías que sacrificar un corazón en el proceso. Así que tendrás que tener cuidado y tratar de no perder todos tus corazones", dijo Hiruzen.

Naruto entonces lo miró y sonrió, "Entonces, ¿me puede enseñar cómo usarlo?"

Hiruzen sonrió ante la actitud de Naruto y le dijo: "Por supuesto, eso era lo que quería hacer después de decirte todo esto. Y estas personas en la habitación vamos a ayudarte el día de hoy."

Naruto se volvió y vio Hiashi observarlo antes de saltar detrás de Tsunade y gritar: "!AAHH es otro de esos hombres con los ojos blancos que dan miedo!"

'¿Otro?' Fue el pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de la mayoría de los ocupantes de la sala.

"Naruto, ¿cuándo fue que viste a alguien 'con los ojos blancos que dan miedo'?" Preguntó Hiruzen, enviando una mirada de disculpa a Hiashi quien asintió serio.

"Fue cuando fui al parque la semana pasada," Naruto comenzó, "Ayame-nee-chan estaba enfermo por lo que el Ichiraku estaba cerrado. Gire en la esquina y me tropecé con un hombre con esos ojos. Me exigió que me disculpara y cuando le dije que él había tenido la culpa, me dio un golpe en el brazo y no pude moverlo durante unos minutos. Comencé a gritarle, sus ojos se agrandaron y me miró antes de que yo corriera de vuelta a casa."

"Bueno, parece que Naruto no tuvo un buen primer encuentro con el clan Hyuuga," dijo Inoichi.

Hiashi suspiró y se arrodilló a nivel de Naruto. "No tengo ningún rencor contra usted Uzumaki-san, puedo entender que los miembros de mi clan pueden ser...difíciles a veces. Yo me encargaré del asunto cuando me entere de quién fue el que te atacó."

Naruto miró Hiashi por un momento antes de decir: "Está bien. Pero tengo una pregunta, ¿cómo vas a ayudarme con mi Jiongu?"

"Mi clan posee una Kekkei Genkai llamado el Byakugan, que nos permite ver la red de chakra de las personas y que nos deja ver muy lejos a través de los objetos", explicó Hiashi.

"¿Qué hay de él?" Preguntó Naruto, señalando a Comadreja.

"Te puedes quitar la máscara", dijo el Sandaime. Comadreja se acercó y tomó su máscara, revelándose ante el grupo. Tenía los ojos oscuros como Daichi y tenía líneas de expresión corriendo a los lados de su nariz.

"Se trata de Itachi Uchiha, un prodigio del clan Uchiha," dijo Hiruzen.

"¿Así que se va a usar su Sharingan?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"¿Qué es eso?" Naruto preguntó mientras escuchaba.

Hiruzen volvió hacia el joven rubio y dijo: "El Sharingan, como el Byakugan, es un Kekkei Genkai que se asocia con los ojos. Permite al usuario ver chakra, crear poderosos Genjutsus, y predecir los movimientos de alguien. Una característica más notable de el Sharingan es que puede copiar cualquier ninjutsu que ve, mientras que no se asocie con el Kekkei Genkai de nadie más ".

"¡Eso suena casi tan genial como el Jiongu!" Dijo Naruto.

"¿Casi?" Itachi levantó una ceja ante esto.

"Bueno, si tomara el corazón de alguien que tenía jutsu que no puedes copiar, eso me haría mejor que tú, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto. Todo el mundo se sorprendió, ¡había descubierto la única cosa que podía hacer que el Sharingan no podía!

Itachi rio y dijo: "Sí, eso te haría mejor que yo."

"Ahora vamos a empezar Naruto, ven aquí", dijo Hiruzen, haciendo señas a Naruto para que se acercara a él. Naruto corrió y se paró ante el Hokage.

"En primer lugar, vamos a tener que acceder a tu chakra," Hiruzen comenzó al ver como Hiashi e Itachi activan su Byakugan/Sharingan para observar al rubio Jinchuuriki.

"¿Cómo hago eso?" Preguntó Naruto.

Hiruzen pensó en la mejor forma de explicarlo para el niño. "¿Sientes una sensación de calor...en tu intestino?" Naruto asintió. "Trata agarrar eso que sientes y tira de el hacia la superficie. Trata de hacer que fluya a través de ti. Es más fácil si se ponen las manos en este sello." Mostró a Naruto el sello del Carnero.

Después de corregir sus errores al intentar hacer el sello, Naruto trató de sacar su chakra. Percibió la sensación de calor como el Hokage había dicho y trató de tirar de ella a la superficie. El problema ere que dado a que él era un Jinchuuriki, tenía mucho más chakra que una persona normal de su edad, así que era como tirar de una piedra en un agujero destinado a un guijarro.

'¡Sal ya!' gruñó Naruto mientras tiraba con más fuerza. Sorprendentemente, ese pensamiento de alguna manera hizo que Naruto fuera capaz de sacar su chakra a la superficie. Cuando finalmente termino de hacerlo, Hiashi e Itachi tuvieron que desactivar su doujutsu porque no esperaban que hubiera tanto chakra.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Tsunade cuando vio a ambos frotar sus ojos.

"Ugh, no esperaba tanto chakra. Me ha desorientado por un momento", dijo Hiashi.

"Igual a mí," dijo Itachi mientras parpadeaba rápidamente para recobrar su visión.

"Uh, ¿lo siento?" dijo Naruto, sin saber qué hacer.

"No hay necesidad de disculpas Naruto-san," dijo Itachi.

"De hecho, simplemente no esperábamos que tuvieras tanto chakra," Hiashi puso su granito de arena.

"¿Eso es algo bueno?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Es una cosa muy buena, un ninja que tiene más chakra es capaz de realizar más jutsu, tal vez los más poderosos", dijo Hiruzen.

"¡HA! ¡Yo sabía que era impresionante!" exclamó emocionado Naruto.

'Es Kushina con la apariencia de Minato,' eran los pensamientos de todo el mundo, a excepción de Itachi. Una vez que Naruto se calmó, Hiruzen se encargó de darle su próxima lección.

"Ahora que tienes acceso a tu chakra, hay que tratar de conseguir que puedas controlar tu Jiongu hasta cierto punto", dijo Hiruzen. "Pero no creo que sea una buena idea intentarlo aquí."

"¿Por qué no? ¡Estoy listo para hacerlo!" Naruto declaró.

Hiruzen rio entre dientes ante el entusiasmo del rubio y le dijo: "Para eso es que tenemos campos de entrenamiento. Tsunade, quedas a cargo de que Naruto active su Jiongu, me temo que no puedo ya que yo estoy algo atrasado con mí…trabajo." Hiruzen miró el montón de papeles que se burlaban de él dada su altura.

Tsunade suspiró y dijo: "Muy bien Sensei, te hare saber de nuestro progreso más tarde. ¡Ustedes síganme al Campo de Entrenamiento numero 27!" Ella tomo del hombro a Naruto y se desvaneció en un Shunshin siendo seguidos por el resto, dejando a Hiruzen solo.

Rápidamente sacó un librito de naranja y lo abrió en cierta página mientras reía perversamente. "Oh Kanoko-chan, eres una pervertida."

(Campo de Entrenamiento #27)

Tsunade apareció en una nube de humo con Naruto.

"Ohh, creo que voy a vomitar...Urp!" Naruto corrió hacia un arbusto donde procedió a tirar su desayuno dentro del mismo.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Tsunade y pensó: "Tal vez debería haber saltado justo aquí en su lugar." "¿Estas bien gaki?"

"S-sí, tan solo me sentía...mareado," dijo Naruto mientras se apoyaba en un árbol.

"Recuerdo cuando Jiraiya-sensei nos enseñó el Shunshin. Minato fue el que mantuvo su almuerzo dentro de su estómago por más tiempo," dijo Hiashi mientras él e Itachi aparecían detrás de Tsunade.

"Entonces, ¿cómo voy a hacer esto?" Dijo Naruto mientras se recuperaba.

"Bueno," Tsunade comenzó mientras sacaba un pequeño pergamino, lo abrió y comenzó a leer de él, "primero hay que tomar control de los hilos dentro de tu cuerpo. Así que cierra los ojos y trata de sentirlos mientras estos se mueven a lo largo de ti".

Naruto hizo según las instrucciones y después de unos minutos de concentración, abrió los ojos y expresó sus frustraciones.

"No puedo sentir nada. No hay nada allí," Naruto se quejó.

"Trata de acelerar la fluctuación de tu chacra," dijo Itachi mientras activaba su Sharingan. Naruto le lanzó una mirada divertida, sin entender lo que él quería que hiciera.

Itachi, dándose cuenta de su error, dijo: "Lo que quiero que hagas es...haz que tu chakra se mueva frenéticamente para ver si podemos obtener una reacción del Jiongu."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, esta vez hizo que su chakra se moviera alrededor de una manera errática antes de sentir un movimiento en su antebrazo derecho. Su brazo se sentía un poco entumecido y oyó unos gritos ahogados. Abrió los ojos para ver que varios hilos se movían dentro y fuera de su antebrazo sin dejar ningún tipo de marca de que habían surgido cuando regresaron a su cuerpo.

"¡Impresionante!" gritó Naruto al ver su progreso.

"No esperaba que lo hiciera tan rápido", dijo Inoichi.

"Él es como Minato, capaz de entender el funcionamiento cualquier técnica en sólo unos pocos intentos,' pensó Hiashi mientras miraba a Naruto hacer que sus hilos bailaran a través del aire, haciendo formas y animales con ellos.

"¡Creo que ya entiendo cómo funciona esto!" Dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, puedes hacer lo que Sensei escribió acerca del control básico", dijo Tsunade mientras leía el libro. "Cuando se tiene un mejor control sobre él y se es más viejo, puedes comenzar a hacer algunas de las cosas complicadas."

"Aww, ¡quiero trabajar en ello ahora!" Naruto se quejó.

'Sin embargo, él tiene la actitud de Kushina. Siempre con ganas de hacer las cosas difíciles de inmediato,' Hiashi pensó, riendo en silencio para sí mismo.

"Creo que has hecho suficiente por hoy, ahora ¿qué tal si vamos y comemos un poco de ramen?" Tsunade había dicho las palabras mágicas.

"¡Ramen!" Naruto gritó mientras se aferraba a la pierna de Tsunade. "¡A Ichiraku!"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Pero quítate de mí pierna!" Gritó Tsunade.

 **NA: ¡Estoy acabado!** (NT: Yo también, traducir un capítulo de alrededor de 6,000 palabras no es fácil) **¡Vaya capitulo! ¿Verdad que estuvo bueno?**

 **Ahora Naruto va a comenzar su entrenamiento con el Jiongu, y ya consiguió su primer corazón. Ya que era de un Uchiha no creo que sea necesario decirles qué elemento era, y si necesito decírselos, eso significa que no son verdaderos fans de Naruto. Lo siento por ustedes.**

 **Acerca de Tsunade, esta es mi historia, así que decidí que ella y Shizune estén de regreso en la aldea, a pesar de que no hemos visto la última. Pienso que esto traerás cambios muy interesantes en un futuro.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo veremos un ligero timeskip, alrededor de un año, y vamos a tener a la kunoichi favorita de todos…**

 **¡Hinata! Sí, la heredera Hyūga al fin va a hacer acto de presencia en esta historia. ¡Así que sean pacientes!**

NT: ¡Exacto! Pronto tendremos a la señorita sonrojos, Hinata Hyūga con nosotros, así que no se me desesperen que pronto les traeré el próximo capítulo de este maravilloso fic para que puedan seguir disfrutando de la lectura.


	3. Conociendo a la Princesa

NT: ¡Hola a todos!

Antes de que empiecen, yo sé, yo sé, que deben de querer matarme por no actualizar antes, pero tuve mis razones para no hacerlo, uno, entre a la universidad en la carrera de arquitectura, y para los que estudian eso, bueno, ya saben lo exigente que es dicha carrera, no me deja casi nada de tiempo libre, dos, tuve problemas con mi PC y estuve alrededor de dos semanas sin ella, y tres, tuve una crisis nerviosa y lo demás ya es historia, así que de ahora en adelante estaré subiendo actualizaciones en un lapso de tiempo más amplio, lo que vendría siendo alrededor de 10 días.

Y bueno, con todo eso aclarado. A responder sus reviews:

CCSakuraForever: Que bien que te esté gustando, hago lo mejor por traerles una buena traducción y al parecer lo estoy haciendo bien, gracias.

Zafir09: Para responder a tu duda, no, Naruto solamente obtendrá el elemento primario del dueño del corazón al igual que lo hacia Kakuzu. Otra cosa, yo no hago cambios sustanciales a la historia, sino que modifico ligeramente la redacción para que tenga sentido en español, por lo que de Naruto aconsejando al Hokage no creo que suceda. Saludos.

Mauristep548: Gracias por dejarme ese mensaje y gracias por tu review, es bueno saber que hay personas que esperan con ansias que suba una actualización, en verdad me hace feliz. Saludos.

Loquin: Démosle gracias a Inoichi de que Naruto no quedara traumado de por vida. Gracias por el cumplido y tratare de seguir haciendo bien mi trabajo. Saludos.

Guest1: Me alegra que te esté gustando, y espero la conti también te guste. Saludos.

Guest2: Gracias, en verdad hago lo mejor que puedo. Saludos.

Y sin más rodeos, ¡a darle!

 **NA: ¡Yo! ¿Cómo están todos? Porque yo me encuentro muy contento.**

 **Ahora que Naruto ha obtenido su primer corazón se ha puesto a entrenar como loco durante el último año. Así que va a ser más fuerte de lo que era en el canon. Después de todo, así es como lo hacemos los escritores ¿no? Se merece mucho más de lo que recibió, sobre todo porque él es el único que mantenía Konoha a salvo de un Kitsune enojado.**

 **Como he dicho antes, ¡Hinata aparecerá en este capítulo! Lo sé, lo sé, la vimos en el capítulo 1, pero realmente, ¿realmente se puede introducir un personaje cuando es un bebé? No, por supuesto que no, necesitan ver a un personaje cuando es capaz de hablar para darte una idea de cómo será. Esa es la forma en que realmente se introduce a alguien.**

 **Basta con mis divagaciones. ¡Que comience la fiesta!**

(Konoha-Cinco años después del Ataque del Kyuubi)

Naruto suspiró mientras se apoyaba contra el árbol que estaba usando como objetivo. La corteza estaba cubierta de marcas de arañazos y pinchazos, como la mayoría de los otros árboles que había en la zona. Estaba trabajando duro para dominar su Jiongu y crear nuevas maneras de luchar con él. Había creado un montón de nuevos ataques para poder usarlos, especialmente con su nueva habilidad.

Recordó cuando el Hokage le ayudó a aprender esta nueva parte del Jiongu...

(Flashback-tres meses)

"Ah, Naruto-kun, te estaba esperando," Hiruzen dijo cuando vio a la rubia caminar en el interior.

"¿Lo hacía?" Naruto preguntó mientras entraba.

Hiruzen sonrió y dijo: "Sí, me preguntaba si te gustaría aprender otra habilidad del Jiongu."

"¿No me conoce lo suficiente Jiji? ¡Por supuesto que quiero aprender una nueva habilidad!" Naruto gritó mientras prácticamente saltaba por las paredes.

Hiruzen se rio y dijo: "Excelente, iremos a mi zona de entrenamiento personal en unos minutos."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nos vamos ahora?" Preguntó Naruto.

"He estado firmando una gran cantidad de documentos por hoy y mis manos están un poco entumecidas. Me gustaría poder sentir algo con ellas antes de empezar el entrenamiento," Hiruzen dijo mientras miraba a la pila de papeleo terminado.

"Está bien, había algo que tenía que decirle de todos modos," dijo Naruto mientras tomaba asiento.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

Naruto alzo la manga de su brazo derecho y mostró al Sandaime que había una costura en el medio de su antebrazo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Hiruzen, pensando que Naruto había sido atacado.

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y explicó: "Bueno, estaba pensando en las habilidades de mi Jiongu y recordé que podía extender los miembros unidos a la costura. Así que estaba pensando que sería genial si pudiera disparar hacía alguien. Cuando traté de hacerlo con mi costura original me sentía muy incómodo. Pero entonces sentí un hormigueo recorrer mí brazo y vi que esto estaba sucediendo. "

"Increíble, pensé que tenía que ser cortado para que algo así sucediera", dijo Hiruzen. "¿Puedes hacer que vuelva a la normalidad? Quiero decir, ¿puedes hacer que ese brazo se vea unido sin la costura?"

"Sí, pero se necesita mucha concentración y me canso mucho cuando lo hago, así que decidí dejarlo allí y sólo lo quitare cuando este de vacaciones o algo así," dijo Naruto.

"Es probable que sean sus genes Uzumaki o el Kyuubi,' pensó el Sandaime. "El pergamino no decía nada acerca de este tipo de cosas."

"Naruto", Hiruzen comenzó, "nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Vamos, esta técnica es algo que sé que te va a encantar." Hiruzen luego llevó Naruto al campo de entrenamiento personal del Hokage, que estaba en una cueva detrás de la torre debajo del Monumento Hokage. Había una cascada dentro de la cueva y una zona llena de armamento.

"¡Guau!" Naruto gritó al ver el campo de entrenamiento.

"De hecho, es muy impresionante", dijo Hiruzen. "El Shodaime y el Nidaime crearon este campo de entrenamiento para que todos los Hokage y sus aprendices personales pudieran entrenar."

"¿Eso significa que el Yondaime entrenaba aquí?" Preguntó Naruto. El Yondaime era su ídolo por lo que estaba emocionado de estar en un área donde el Yondaime había entrenado.

Hiruzen iba a responder, pero encontró no supo que decir y reformulo su respuesta. "Ahora que lo pienso, el Yondaime solamente entrenó aquí dos veces. Corren los rumores de que tenía un campo de entrenamiento secreto, pero nadie sabe dónde está."

"Ahora, antes de empezar con tu Jiongu, te voy a enseñar un jutsu Katon Rango D", dijo Hiruzen.

"¡¿Va a enseñarme un jutsu?!" Naruto exclamó con incredulidad.

"Sí, porque vas a necesitar por lo menos un jutsu para esta nueva habilidad del Jiongu", explicó Hiruzen. "Ahora bien, este jutsu no es realmente tan poderoso, pero es el único que tengo con el que probablemente no te hagas daño. Pero si haces daño, bueno, no va a ser tan malo."

"Entonces, ¿qué jutsu es?" Preguntó Naruto, prestando mucha atención.

Hiruzen comenzó a explicar el jutsu, "Los sellos de mano son Uma, Inu, y Tora." Él hizo los sellos de la mano y respiró hondo antes de gritar, "Katon: Bala de Fuego," disparó una pequeña bola de fuego del tamaño de una bola de tenis que impactó contra la cascada, por lo que se generó un poco de vapor.

"¡Guau!" Naruto gritó con asombro.

"Para realizar este jutsu correctamente, tienes que reunir chakra en tus pulmones y moldearlo en la forma de una bala de fuego. Entonces tomas una respiración profunda y exhalas el aire después de que se mezcla con tu chakra. Cuando estés exhalando, tienes que transformar tu chakra en fuego ", explicó Hiruzen.

"¡Bueno!" Naruto gritó mientras hacía los sellos de mano y tomaba una respiración profunda. Después de mezclar su chakra, exhaló mientras gritaba, "Katon: Bala de Fuego", pero en lugar de una bola de fuego, tosió una nube de humo. Hiruzen se rio al ver como Naruto corría hacia el pequeño lago y comenzaba a tomar grandes tragos de agua.

Después de cerca de 27 intentos, Naruto fue capaz de realizar el jutsu correctamente. El Sandaime le obligó a hacerlo varias veces más para que pudiera acostumbrarse al flujo de chakra.

"Ahora vamos a hacer un avance con tu Jiongu" dijo Hiruzen mientras sacaba un pergamino de sellado.

"Así que, ¿qué voy a aprender?" Preguntó Naruto.

Hiruzen se rio por su entusiasmo y le dijo: "Vas a utilizar el Jiongu para hacer que tus corazones luchen por ti."

"¿Eh?" Naruto no entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

El Sandaime suspiró y dijo: "Puedes hacer que los hilos salgan y hagan un cuerpo para el corazón que robaste para que luchen junto a ti."

"Yo...todavía no lo entiendo," dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba el lado de la cabeza.

Hiruzen trató de explicarlo aunque esta vez con otro enfoque, "Haz que un montón de hilos salgan de tu brazo y forma una bola con ellos." Naruto hizo según las instrucciones y una buena cantidad de hilos salió y formó una esfera del tamaño del sombrero que Hiruzen llevaba.

"Ahora, ¿puedes sentir tu segundo corazón?" Naruto asintió. "Trata de moverlo a esa esfera." Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró. Sintió el corazón dentro de su cuerpo y le ordeno a los hilos que lo movieran. Podía sentir el corazón, ya que estaba subiendo por su brazo y se dirigía hacia donde su brazo se separaba del resto de su cuerpo. Naruto abrió los ojos y vio el corazón, todavía cubierto de hilos de color carmesí, ya que fue absorbido por la esfera. Los hilos se estremecieron cuando él corazón comenzó a separarse de Naruto y todo cayó al suelo hecho un desastre.

"¿H-hice algo mal?" preguntó Naruto mientras empezaba a preocuparse.

"No, ahora tienes que colocar tu mano sobre los hilos y hacer que el corazón se posicione en una máscara después de que yo la coloque, lo explicaré después", dijo Hiruzen.

Naruto asintió y esperó a que el Hokage sacara la máscara. El Sandaime abrió el pergamino y puso un poco de chakra en él, haciendo que una máscara apareciera. Era una máscara de un zorro con marcas rojas en ella. La máscara también tenía una mandíbula móvil que estaba llena de afilados dientes. Hiruzen coloco la máscara en la masa de hilos y Naruto puso su mano al lado de él. Naruto dirigió el corazón a la máscara, y quitó su mano una vez sintió que el proceso estaba terminado.

"Ahora debes de hacer que los hilos tomen la forma del animal que quieras", dijo Hiruzen. "Sin embargo, te recomiendo que le des la forma de un zorro ya que es la máscara que le hemos puesto." Naruto asintió de nuevo y se enfocó. La maraña de hilos comenzó a retorcerse alrededor antes de tomar forma. Después de unos momentos, de pie delante de ellos estaba una masa de hilos carmesí en forma de un zorro de nueve colas. Tenía orejas parecidas a las de un conejo y la máscara de zorro que le habían colocado momentos antes.

"¡Guau! ¡No sabía que podía hacer eso!" Naruto exclamó al ver a la criatura y se quedó como estatua.

"Es una habilidad especial que el Jiongu te permite hacer," comenzó Hiruzen. "Puedes darle vida a los hilos en los que tus corazones robados residen para que te ayuden en batalla. Sin embargo, sólo se puede utilizar el elemento del corazón que está dentro de la máscara."

"¡Esto me hace aún más impresionante!" Naruto gritó mientras corría alrededor de la bestia.

"Aunque tengo que preguntar, ¿por qué lo hiciste parecido al Kyuubi?" Preguntó Hiruzen, poniéndose un poco nervioso.

"Simple, quiero que se vea aterrador, de esa manera mis enemigos estarán demasiado ocupados teniendo miedo y ¡yo seré capaz de darles una paliza!" Naruto le dijo. Hiruzen suspiró, ya lo veía venir.

(Fin del Flashback)

Naruto había aprendido a realizar el jutsu, a pesar de que era muy difícil de hacer. Fracasó en ello muchas veces hasta que fue capaz de que el jutsu funcionara bien. En la actualidad tenía la máscara cosida a su espalda por un largo hilo que cruzaba la parte superior de su espalda hacia el hombro derecho. Por supuesto, se vio obligado a pasar a través de un pequeño cambio de vestuario debido a sus cambios. Afortunadamente, Hiruzen tenía un sastre personal que gustoso le hizo su ropa al rubio.

Ahora llevaba un chaleco especialmente hecho que dejaba su espalda desnuda por lo que su criatura enmascarada podía salir más rápido. Era negro con un remolino rojo en el pecho y llamas de color naranja oscuro en la parte inferior del mismo. Para cubrir su máscara y la costura, llevaba una gabardina negra con un cinturón atado a la cintura. Vestía pantalones negros con espinilleras estilo ANBU unidas a ellos. En sus pies estaban sus sandalias azules.

Naruto decidió dar un paseo por el bosque y disfrutar de la brisa relajante. Mientras Naruto caminaba por el bosque podía ver la figura de algunas personas que estaban en la distancia. A medida que se acercaba, podía oír lo que decían.

"¿Así que eres miembro del clan Hyūga?" dijo una voz masculina. Naruto se acercó y vio a tres niños que se veían unos dos años mayores a él y en el centro una niña de su edad. No podía conseguir una buena imagen de ella, pero parecía tener el pelo azul oscuro y estaba vestida con un kimono formal.

"S-sí lo s-soy," una voz tímida, suave, probablemente la de la chica, respondió.

"Oh, ¿de seguro piensas que no somos dignos de tu atención?" pregunto otro de los niños.

"Nn-no, yo n-no di-dije e-eso..." la voz de la chica se fue apagando.

"Vamos chicos, ¡hay que demostrarle que somos mejores que su clan de estirados!" La primera voz masculina sugirió.

"¡Sí!" los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo. Lo siguiente que Naruto vio es que estaban acercándose peligrosamente a la pequeña niña.

"¡B-basta!" la chica lloraba. Pero, por desgracia, sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos.

"Eso es suficiente", dijo Naruto mientras entraba en el claro. Los chicos dejaron de acosar a la chica y la dejaron caer al suelo. Levantó la vista para ver a su salvador, pero Naruto no estaba mirándola a ella todavía. No lo iba a hacer hasta estar seguro de que esos bravucones ya no volverían.

"Hey, este es el chico del que me advirtieron mis papás", dijo el tercer niño.

"Sí, la mía dijo que era un demonio disfrazado", el primero de ellos dijo en voz baja.

"¿Demonio? Pero él parece una persona normal", la niña pensó mientras miraba a Naruto.

"¿Buscar pleito con alguien menor que ustedes?, vaya que son patéticos", dijo Naruto.

Esto enfureció a los chicos y el líder dio un paso adelante. "Vamos chicos, él solo es uno y nosotros somos tres, ¡obviamente vamos a ganar!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Tienes razón!" Los tres vieron a Naruto.

Naruto suspiró y dijo: "El hecho de que haya más de ustedes no significa que ustedes vayan a ganar." Se puso en posición para limpiar la basura.

Tomo el brazo del primer niño y lo tiró por encima de su hombro. Esquivó el segundo chico y lo golpeo para después esquivar el ataque del tercero y darle un codazo en el estómago, haciéndolo doblarse de dolor.

"Son débiles," dijo Naruto mientras los miraba. "¡Si veo que molestan a alguien más, entonces vamos a tener problemas!" Con eso, los tres niños se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo. Naruto se volvió hacia la chica para verla mirándolo con asombro.

"¿Estás bien?" Naruto preguntó mientras la mirada fría desaparecía de sus ojos para ser reemplazada con su típica mirada azul que desprendía calidez. Ahora que estaba seguro de que los bravucones habían dejado él lugar ahora era capaz de darle una buena mirada. Era más o menos de su edad con el pelo azul que llevaba en un corte de estilo hime con dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un cautivante color lavanda que le recordaban a Naruto de la luna.

"¡S-sí!" la chica dijo apresurada mientras salía de su estupor, sonrojándose. Naruto simplemente levantó una ceja ante sus cavilaciones antes de sacudir la cabeza y extender una mano.

"Deja que te ayude," dijo Naruto.

"¡Oh! G-gracias," dijo la chica mientras tomaba su mano y paraba con delicadez. Sacudió su kimono antes de alejarse un poco de Naruto.

"Te agradezco el haberme salvado", dijo.

Naruto simplemente agitó la cabeza y dijo: "No hay problema, no podía dejar que molestaran a alguien. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre e-es HH-Hinata Hy-Hyūga," dijo Hinata.

"¿Hyūga? ¿Dónde he oído ese apellido antes?" Naruto se preguntó.

"E-es u-uno de los clanes-m más pre-prestigiosos en K-Konoha," dijo Hinata.

"¡Ahora recuerdo! ¡Conocí a un tal Hiashi en la oficina de Jiji el año pasado!" Naruto se dio cuenta.

"¿Tú conociste m-mí Tou-sama?" Preguntó Hinata.

"¿Es tu padre? Wow, pequeño mundo", dijo Naruto.

"Y-yo supongo que sí", dijo Hinata.

"Hey," Naruto comenzó, "¿quieres ser mi amiga?"

"S-sí, m-me encantaría ser tu a-ami-amiga Naruto-san," dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor.

"No me llames '-san-', me hace sentir viejo," dijo Naruto.

Hinata miró hacia abajo y dijo: "L-lo siento. ¿Te pa-parece si te lla-llamó N-Naruto-kun?"

"¡Sí! ¡Eso suena mejor!" Naruto dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Hinata-sama! ¡Aléjate de él!" Naruto se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para recibir una palma abierta en el estómago, enviándolo a volar. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que se trataba de un hombre joven con el pelo castaño en púas. Llevaba un kimono negro y tenía los misteriosos ojos del Byakugan.

Al ver que él estaba fuera de su alcance, Naruto se puso de pie y salió corriendo.

"¡Ko-san! ¿P-por qué hizo e-eso? ¡Él me ayudó cu-cuando unos niños me molestaban!" Gritó Hinata.

"¡No se deje engañar por las apariencias Hinata-sama! Quería que bajara la guardia para hacerle daño," Ko dijo mientras empezaba a llevar a la niña, a pesar de sus protestas.

(Compuesto Hyūga)

Tan pronto como Hinata llegó a casa, corrió hacia el jardín donde sabía que su madre estaría. Su madre sabría qué hacer, ella era muy inteligente acerca de cosas como estas. En el interior del jardín Hyūga, Hitomi estaba sentada en un banco mientras frotaba su inflado estómago, debido a que esperaba a su segunda hija.

"K-Kaa-chan!" Hinata gritó mientras corría hacia su madre.

"¿Hinata-chan?" Hitomi se sorprendió al ver a su hija en ese estado. La joven saltó al regazo de su madre y se aferró a su kimono con fuerza. "¿Qué pasa querida?"

"E-es K-Ko-san, ataco a un niño qu-que me ha-había salvado de uno bra-bravucones", dijo Hinata mientras se aferraba con más fuerza.

"¡¿Ko hizo QUÉ?!" Hitomi gritó. Hiashi salió corriendo a toda prisa después de haber oído a su esposa gritar.

"¿Qué pasó?" Hiashi resopló.

"El maravilloso guardaespaldas de Hinata decidió salvarla de un muchacho inofensivo que la había salvado de unos rufianes", dijo Hitomi.

"Hinata, ¿puedes decirnos sobre lo que pasó?" Preguntó Hiashi. Hinata le contó la historia de cómo ella había sido salvada de unos niños por Naruto, sólo para terminar siendo atacado por Ko cuando estaban hablando. Hiashi, habiendo escuchado suficiente, se levantó y fue a buscar a Ko.

Después de que un miembro de la rama secundaria trajo Ko a su oficina, Hiashi lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"Buenas noches Ko," Hiashi saludó.

"Buenas noches Hiashi-sama," Ko saludó de regreso.

"¿Qué tal tu paseo por el pueblo con Hinata hoy?" preguntó el jefe Hyūga.

"Estuvo bien, la mantuve lejos de todos los problemas," le dijo Ko.

Hiashi arqueó una ceja y dijo: "¿En serio? Porque oí una historia diferente." Entonces le lanzó a Ko una mirada seria y dijo: "Ella dijo que ambos se separaron y me contó que fue agredida por unos rufianes mientras estaba en el bosque."

"Y yo la defendí de la amenaza", dijo Ko.

"¿En serio?" Hiashi preguntó en un tono sarcástico. "Ella me dijo que ella fue rescatada de tres niños dos años mayores que ella por un solo niño. Un joven que tu agrediste sin previo aviso."

"No había un grupo allí, sólo un...chico que la acosaba", dijo Ko, escupiendo la palabra "niño" como si fuera veneno.

Hiashi simplemente le envió una mirada y dijo: "Así que sólo debe pasar por alto lo que me dijo mi hija y creerte a ti, ¿correcto?"

"Esa cosa probablemente hizo una ilusión para tratar de ganar su confianza", dijo Ko.

"¡Suficiente!" Hiashi gritó: "¡No me voy a quedar sentado aquí mientras te burlas de mi inteligencia!"

"¡Pero yo no miento Hiashi-sama!" Ko protestó.

"He conocido personalmente al chico Uzumaki y he visto que es un niño bien educado cuando esta frente a sus superiores, a menos de que se le ordene lo contrario", dijo Hiashi. "Me he dado cuenta de que tiene intenciones puras con el pueblo, un pueblo que escupe sobre el sacrificio que el Yondaime hizo."

Antes de que Ko pudiera decir algo, Hiashi le dijo: "Mañana me acompañaras a mí, a mi esposa, y a Hinata al apartamento de Uzumaki-san, donde le pedirás disculpas por tu comportamiento hacia él. Tal vez si pasas algún tiempo con él verás lo equivocado que esta el pueblo con respecto a él".

Con eso, Hiashi le ordeno que se retirara. El Hyūga más joven estaba en choque por lo sucedido. Iba a pasar todo el día de mañana con esa...¡esa cosa!

(Día siguiente-Apartamento de Naruto)

Naruto se sentó a la mesa mientras terminaba de hacer su desayuno. Un tazón de Ninja Flakes y un buen vaso de leche fría que él mismo había rob-comprado de la tienda. Sentía mucha flojera como para ponerse sus ropas de diario así que estaba desayunando en su pijama.

"Hmm, me pregunto volveré a ver a esa chica Hyūga de nuevo,' pensó Naruto mientras comía otra cucharada de cereal. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, por lo que entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

Sólo tres personas sabían dónde vivía. El Hokage, Tsunade y Shizune, su aprendiz, y nunca lo visitaban en la mañana. Así que poco a poco se deslizó hacia la puerta y formo una cuchilla con sus hilos.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Naruto. Quería asegurarse de que fuera alguien que conociera.

"¿N-Naruto-kun? Soy y-yo, H-Hinata," oyó. Naruto dio un pequeño vistazo al exterior a través de la puerta y vio que se trataba efectivamente de la chica Hyūga de ayer. Pero detrás de ella estaban tres personas, reconoció a Hiashi Hyūga y la chica que había conocido ayer, pero que no sabía quién era la mujer. Naruto pensó que debía de ser la madre de Hinata ya que su color de cabello era igual.

"¡Dame un minuto!" Naruto gritó mientras corría de nuevo hacia su habitación y cambiaba de ropa en un tiempo récord. Después de ajustar su gabardina, regreso a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

"Oh, hola de nuevo Hinata-chan, Hiashi-sama, Hyūga-teme, señora," Naruto saludó con una sonrisa. Ko estaba echando humo por su nuevo título, pero parecía que nadie se molestaba por ello.

"Te lo mereces", Hitomi pensó mientras sonreía internamente.

"Entren, estaba desayunando," dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el interior, seguido de sus invitados, aunque Ko se veía reacio a hacerlo, hasta que Hiashi le envió una mirada.

"¿Quieren algo? Tengo es Ninja Flakes y ramen," Naruto preguntó mientras caminaba hacia su refrigerador.

"No, gracias Naruto-san, ya desayunamos," dijo Hitomi.

"Oh, está bien," dijo Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en su silla. "Entonces, ¿a qué vienen? Quiero decir, no soy de los que reciben muchas visitas, especialmente en la mañana."

"Ko aquí tiene algo que decirte ", dijo Hiashi mientras le lanzaba a Ko una mirada que decía, 'hazlo o vamos a tener problemas ".

Ko respiró hondo, ¡no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer! "Siento haberlo atacado ayer Uzumaki-san, pensé que estaba molestando a Hinata-sama, no ayudándola."

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Está bien, sólo estabas haciendo tu trabajo justo como lo hice yo cuando la vi siendo molestada por esos idiotas."

"¿Y cuál sería ese trabajo?" Hitomi preguntó.

"Si voy a ser Hokage algún día tengo que asegurarme de que no haya más gente así. No es bueno hacer lo que hacen esos niños, ¡Dattebayo!" Dijo Naruto.

"¿Qu-quieres ser H-Hokage?" Preguntó Hinata.

"¡Sí! El Hokage es la persona más fuerte en el pueblo, así que es un lugar para mí", le dijo Naruto.

Hiashi estaba en una profunda reflexión por un momento antes de sugerir, "Hinata, ¿por qué no van tu y Naruto a caminar por el pueblo?"

"¿En se-serio Tou-sama?" Hinata preguntó, sorprendida de que su padre le permitiera hacer eso.

Hiashi asintió y dijo: "Debes de tomarte tu tiempo para conocer a tu nuevo amigo."

"¡G-gracias T-Tou-sama!" Hinata tartamudeó para después ir a la entrada a ponerse sus sandalias.

Naruto miró a Hiashi por un tiempo antes de preguntar: "¿Pueden cerrar la puerta al salir?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Hiashi.

"¡Bien!" dijo Naruto mientras se ponía las sandalias. Luego fue a su habitación y puso a Gama-chan en su bolsillo trasero antes de irse con Hinata.

"Ko" Hiashi comenzó, "con el fin de que te hagas una mejor impresión de Naruto, los vigilaras y no interferirás en ningún momento a menos que estén siendo molestados por civiles o por algún shinobi borracho."

Ko se quedó callado por un momento antes de asentir y salir corriendo detrás de los niños.

"¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea Hiashi-kun?" Hitomi preguntó.

"Es lo mejor que se me ocurre en este momento", dijo Hiashi.

(Campo de Entrenamiento 27)

Naruto había llevado a la heredera Hyūga a su campo de entrenamiento personal. Ko los había seguido y se preguntaba qué estaba planeando Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, ¿por qué es-estamos aquí?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Este es mi campo de entrenamiento personal," dijo Naruto mientras agitaba los brazos, "¿Por qué estamos aquí?, bueno, eso porque quiero mostrarte algo."

"¿Q-qué es?" Preguntó Hinata.

"¿Puedes guardar un secreto?" Preguntó Naruto.

"S-sí, cla-claro que p-puedo", dijo Hinata.

"Te voy a mostrar mi jutsu especial, es algo que obtuve el día de mi nacimiento", explicó Naruto.

"¿Q-qué tipo de ju-jutsu?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Un Kinjutsu," Naruto entonces le contó la misma historia que el Sandaime le había dicho cuando descubrió por primera vez el Jiongu. Para cuando terminó, Hinata estaba llorando y lo había abrazado diciendo que nadie tenía que pasar por eso.

"Um, ¿pu-puedo ve-verlo?" Preguntó Hinata.

"¡Claro!" Naruto respondió mientras se recorría la manga de su brazo derecho y revelaba su extremidad desmontable. Luego se quitó el antebrazo y Hinata miró con asombro como los hilos carmesí salieron y se mantuvieron conectados a la extremidad. Hinata extendió la mano y tomó unos cuantos hilos entre sus manos.

"S-son suaves, co-como la seda", dijo Hinata con asombro mientras seguía observando el material. A continuación, comenzó a reír al sentir un hilo cerca de su oreja.

"¿Qué paso?" Naruto preguntó al oír su risa.

Hinata se sonrojó por un momento antes de decir, "N-nada, sólo que m-me hizo co-cosquillas."

Una sonrisa juguetona se formó en el rostro de Naruto. "Así que, eres muy cosquilluda, ¿eh?"

"S-sí, soy m-muy débil contra l-las co-cosquillas", dijo Hinata, no vio la sonrisa del rubio. "¿P-por qué pre-preguntas?"

"¡Oh, no, por ninguna razón en especial!, tan solo pensé que te gustaría...¡ESTO!" Naruto exclamo enviando sus hilos hacia la chica.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron antes de echarse a reír. "¡Nhahaharutohohoho! ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Por favooor! ¡Es muhuhuhcho!"

"¡Veo que en verdad lo estas disfrutando!" dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba las sandalias y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en los dedos de los pies.

"¡Ahahahahaha! ¡POR FAHAHAVORHAHA YHAHAHAYA NO PUEDO!" Hinata rio mientras agitaba los brazos y las piernas en un intento de liberarse.

Pensando que tenía suficiente, Naruto la soltó y volvió a esconder sus hilos. Hinata se quedó allí en el suelo respirando profundamente, su rostro se sonrojó tomando un tono rosa brillante.

"Entonces, ¿te divertiste?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Di-divertirme?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Sí, me di cuenta de que necesitabas sonreír un poco más, así que descubrí la manera perfecta de conseguir que lo hicieras", dijo Naruto mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa.

Hinata lo miró antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa. "S-sí, m-me divertí mu-mucho."

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, porque tengo otra parte de mi Jiongu que quiero mostrarte."

"¿Q-qué es?" Preguntó Hinata. Naruto se mantuvo callado mientras desabrochaba el cinturón que estaba atado alrededor de su gabardina y se encogía de hombros, dejando al descubierto la máscara cosida en su espalda. Hinata se tapó la boca y sintió como se quedaba sin aliento.

"No te preocupes, esto es parte del Jiongu," Naruto le explicó cómo fue capaz de utilizar los corazones para crear criaturas que le ayudaran en combate.

"Deja que te enseñe." Naruto puso las manos en el sello Tora y dijo: "Jiongu: Activar". El lugar en su espalda donde estaba la máscara comenzó a palpitar antes de que las costuras se deshicieran y la máscara saltara junto a una masa de hilos carmesí con ella. Una vez que cayó al suelo tomó la forma de un zorro de nueve colas.

"E-eso es increíble," dijo Hinata mientras observaba al zorro de pie allí.

"¡Sí! Y también puedo hacer que use los jutsus de Fuego que yo conozco," dijo Naruto.

"¿Por q-qué sólo jutsus de fu-fuego?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Porque esa es la afinidad elemental que este corazón tiene," Naruto le dijo.

Naruto entonces miró al cielo y vio que era alrededor del mediodía. Eso significaba que era hora de comer, por supuesto, también no ayudó que su estómago decidió dar su opinión, dejando salir un ruido monstruoso. Naruto se sonrojó de vergüenza mientras Hinata reía.

"¿Alguien tiene ganas de reírse un poco más?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras agitaba sus hilos en el aire. Hinata rio un poco mientras daba un paso atrás.

"E-eso no es ne-necesario", dijo Hinata.

Naruto se rio y dijo: "Vamos a buscar algo de comer, ¿te gusta el ramen?"

"Nu-nunca lo he pro-probado," dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Al no escuchar a Naruto decir algo, echo un vistazo para ver que tenía una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

"¿Nunca…nunca has probado el ramen?" Preguntó Naruto. Hinata simplemente asintió dócilmente y Naruto dejó escapar un grito de terror antes de tomarla de la mano y seguido se echó a correr con dirección a Ichiraku.

"¡EEP!" era todo lo que Hinata podía decir viéndose obligada a seguir a Naruto a la aldea. Ko los siguió en silencio tratando de no echársele encima a Naruto.

Después de correr a la aldea, Naruto se detuvo frente al puesto de ramen y gritó al interior.

"¡Viejo Ichiraku! ¡Tenemos una emergencia!" Gritó Naruto. Teuchi salió corriendo para encontrarse a Naruto con Hinata jadeando junto a él.

"¿Qué paso? ¿El Hokage te prohibió comer más de un plato?" preguntó Teuchi con horror.

"¡No, es algo peor!" Gritó Naruto. "¡Ella nunca ha comido ramen en su vida!"

Teuchi miró a Hinata con un poco de terror en su rostro. "¡Ayame! Necesitamos un tazón de Miso ramen. ¡AHORA!" Con eso, se adentró a la cocina, dejando a los dos niños solos en el stand.

Después de tres minutos de espera, Teuchi salió con un humeante plato de ramen y lo colocó frente a Hinata. Tomo sus palillos y comió una pequeña cantidad de fideos. Sus ojos se iluminaron y comenzó a comer de ellos a un ritmo más rápido.

"¡E-esto es de-delicioso!" Hinata exclamó en voz baja.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y dijo: "Gracias Kami, estaba sufriendo de un caso grave de privación ramen."

"Um, no creo e-eso sea al-algo real", dijo Hinata.

"¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Nadie puede sobrevivir sin ramen!" Dijo Naruto.

"P-pero yo ja-jamás había comido ra-ramen y es-estaba bien ", señalo Hinata.

Naruto puso una expresión de pensamiento y dijo: "Pero no puedes vivir sin una comida tan deliciosa como el ramen."

"L-los rollos de ca-canela son de-deliciosos para m-mí", dijo Hinata.

"Todo el mundo tiene gustos extraños," dijo Naruto mientras devoraba dos tazones al mismo tiempo.

Después de comer, Naruto decidió llevar a Hinata de vuelta a casa. Ella fue al frente todo el camino, ya que Naruto no tenía idea de dónde vivía. Al llegar a la Compuesto Hyūga, los guardias no le quitaron la vista de encima a Naruto mientras él y Hinata se despedían.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto comenzó, "¿vas a entrar a la academia el año que viene?"

"S-sí, yo-yo voy a en-entrenar para con-convertirme en ninja", dijo la joven Hyūga.

"¡Genial! Tal vez estemos en la misma clase," dijo Naruto.

"Es-espero que a-así sea", dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

"Bueno, ¡nos vemos Hinata!" Dijo Naruto. La joven Hyūga volvió a entrar al recinto y Naruto regresó a su apartamento. Ko bajo de los árboles con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Entró en el despacho de Hiashi donde el hombre lo estaba esperando.

"¿No hubo ningún problema?" Preguntó Hiashi.

Ko sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama parecía disfrutar pasar tiempo con Uzumaki-san."

Hiashi asintió y preguntó: "¿Has visto cómo los rumores sobre Naruto-san no son verdad?"

"Sí, y también vi que posee un Kinjutsu ", dijo Ko.

"Si, y está prohibido que hables de ello hasta que Naruto lo revele a todo el mundo", dijo Hiashi. "Hay gente en este pueblo que haría cualquier cosa para poner sus manos sobre él si lo supieran."

"Entiendo Hiashi-sama", dijo Ko.

 **NA: ¡Completado! Otro capítulo bien hecho si les soy sincero.**

 **Así que como pueden ver, ahora Naruto ha creado un vínculo con Hinata. Ella no siente nada por el aun, pero eso va a cambiar en un par de capítulos durante sus años en la academia.**

NT: Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, este capítulo lo traduje en tiempo record, ayer me regalaron una portátil por mí cumpleaños (que fue el 26 de agosto) y en cuanto termine de configurarla me puse a traducir este capítulo, siendo que normalmente tardo alrededor de tres días en un solo capítulo, a veces me sorprendo de lo que puedo llegar a hacer.

Espero disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo lo disfrute.

Adelanto del Próximo Capitulo:

Capítulo 4: La Academia Comienza.

"La academia comienza la próxima semana, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí! ¡Y me voy a convertir en el mejor ninja de allí!" proclamó Naruto.

Hiruzen suspiró y dijo: "Justamente de eso quería hablar contigo."

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No quiero que seas el mejor ninja de la Academia," dijo Hiruzen sin rodeos.

Como era de esperarse, Naruto explotó. "¡¿QUÉ?!...

¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! ¡Ciao!


	4. La Academia Comienza

Capítulo 4: La Academia Comienza

NT: ¡Hola a todos! *golpea el teclado*. ¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy?, yo estoy muy bien, espero que ustedes también lo estén. El día de hoy les traigo lo prometido desde hace semanas, ¡la continuación de Master of Jiongu! *se escuchan ovaciones a lo lejos*, como lo leyeron, ¿qué pensaban?, ¿qué me olvidaría de este fic?, ¡ni loco!

A contestar algunos reviews:

gerymaru: Creo que no redacte muy bien esa parte, pero encima de toda esa ropa, Naruto usa una gabardina que cubre su espalda completamente, por lo que no se debe de preocupar de las miradas curiosas. Saludos.

Loquin: Aquí va otro capítulo, disfrútalo compañero, y muchas gracias por las felicidades atrasadas :p. Saludos.

Hikari-chan Uzumaki: Yo también estoy ansioso por traducir esa parte, y me declaro ávido fan de Fü, así que creo que disfrutare cuando llegue el momento. Saludos.

Matias: Gracias, ¿pero qué crees?, si me demore con la continuación lamentablemente, pero al final del capítulo puse mis razones, espero que disfrutes este capítulo y te enganches aún más. Saludos.

Con todo eso aclarado, ¡a traducir se ha dicho!

NA: **¿Cómo están todos el día de hoy? ¿Están emocionados por este nuevo capítulo de Master of Jiongu? ¡Bien! Porque este capítulo va a ser muy placentero para algunas personas.**

 **No importa que fic escribas, siempre de los siempre debes de escribir el primer día de la academia, ¡es ley! Es donde todo el mundo se reúne y comienza a crear vínculos con sus futuros amigos, crean sus rivalidades, y el lugar predilecto de donde surgen las fangirls de cierto emo molesto.**

 **Una nota, el Sasuke bashing no será tan severo como el Sakura bashing (** NT: a mí en lo personal me gustan ambos personajes, no me maten T-T **). Puedo tolerar a Sasuke hasta cierto punto, por lo que solo habrá bashing cuando entre en su faceta de emo vengador.**

 **Ahora que he aclarado todo eso, ¡que comience la fiesta!**

(Konoha-cinco meses después)

Un Naruto de seis años de edad saltó de la cama antes de lo habitual con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Y por qué no? ¡Hoy era su primer día en la academia! Un lugar donde podría conocer gente de su edad, gente que no lo miraría como los adultos lo harían. Desde que se volvió amigo de Hinata deseaba tener más amigos y expandir sus círculos sociales.

Naruto devoro su desayuno y se puso su ropa en tiempo récord. Se aseguró de que su gabardina cubriera todos los puntos en su espalda para que nadie hiciera preguntas. Antes de salir por la puerta, la conversación que había tenido con el Hokage vino a su memoria.

(Oficina de Flashback-Sandaime)

"¿Querías verme Jiji?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a Hiruzen.

"Sí Naruto-kun", confirmó Hiruzen. "La academia comienza la próxima semana, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí! ¡Y me voy a convertir en el mejor ninja de allí!" proclamó Naruto.

Hiruzen suspiró y dijo: "Justamente de eso quería hablar contigo."

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No quiero que seas el mejor ninja de la Academia," dijo Hiruzen sin rodeos.

Como era de esperarse, Naruto explotó. "¡¿QUÉ?!...¿Por qué no debería ser el mejor? ¡Quiero que todos sepan lo estupendo que realmente soy!"

Hiruzen suspiró y le dijo: "Esa es la cosa, si todo el mundo sabe lo fuerte que eres realmente, entonces no serías un verdadero ninja."

Naruto se sorprendió: "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Un verdadero ninja debe esconder sus habilidades de sus enemigos", explicó Hiruzen. "Un verdadero ninja es engañoso y astuto, siempre escondiéndose en las sombras mientras que caza a su presa. Si les muestras todas tus habilidades, podrían encontrar la manera de contrarrestarlas."

Naruto lo pensó por un momento antes de decir: "¿Así que quieres que aparente ser débil para que la gente me subestime?"

Hiruzen sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Yo no he dicho que debes ser débil. Tan sólo debes aparentar ser un estudiante promedio. De esa manera no serás débil, y no vas a llamar toda la atención hacia ti."

"¡Está bien Jiji! ¡Voy a hacer que te sientas orgulloso!" Naruto dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

"Además, si muestras a todos de lo que eres capaz, yo no podría protegerte. No hasta que te conviertas en un ninja, 'Hiruzen pensó mientras encendía su pipa.

(Fin del Flashback)

Naruto negó con la cabeza y volvió a la realidad mientras miraba el reloj. Vio que tenía poco más de una hora para llegar allí. Así que ajusto el cinturón de su gabardina y tomo sus gafas de aviador. Fueron un regalo de Hinata como agradecimiento por salvarla de los niños bravucones hace tantos meses.

Después de cerrar la puerta principal, Naruto saltó las escaleras y saltó a la calle antes de correr hacia la Academia. Mientras corría, pudo sentir las miradas sobre él, miradas de disgusto en los rostros de los civiles. Él sólo les restó importancia y siguió corriendo.

Después de una media hora de correr por las calles, Naruto llegó a la puerta principal de la Academia. Levantó la mirada asombrado ante el gran edificio, el lugar donde iba a aprender a ser un ninja. Podía sentir sus hilos reaccionar ante su emoción. Se calmó y entró en el edificio, pero no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa en su cara. Se acercó a la recepción, donde una joven estaba leyendo una revista.

"¡Hola! ¿Puedes decirme dónde está el salón de clases para los nuevos estudiantes?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Al final del pasillo y a la izquierda, Salón 15", dijo la mujer sin levantar la vista de su revista. Naruto dijo gracias y corrió por los pasillos. Llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta antes de entrar en el interior.

La habitación era bastante simple, había una mesa de profesores en la parte delantera, una pizarra detrás de ella. Las mesas estaban dispuestas en una posición ascendente donde el profesor podía ver a todos los alumnos. Había niños de su edad dentro de la habitación ya sentados y charlando con los demás. Sin embargo, ocho de ellos le llamaron la atención. Tres niñas y cinco niños.

El primer chico estaba sentado en la parte trasera, vestía un abrigo gris que escondía toda vestimenta que estuviera debajo. Tenía el pelo castaño puntiagudo como el suyo. Naruto juraba haber visto un insecto caminar por su mano, pero debía ser solo su imaginación.

El siguiente chico era un niño...robusto con una bolsa de papas fritas en sus manos. Llevaba una chaqueta verde con marcas de espiral en las mejillas. Tenía el pelo castaño en puntas.

El tercer chico estaba durmiendo en su escritorio. Por lo que Naruto podía ver, tenía un peinado que lo hacía parecer una piña. Llevaba una camisa gris con el logo de un clan grabado en ella. Naruto pensó que estaba cansado porque no había dormido lo suficiente. Después de todo, ¡él se había despertado cada tres horas debido a su entusiasmo esa noche!

El cuarto chico llevaba una sudadera con capucha gris con el gorro abajo, revelando su pelo marrón puntiagudo. Tenía unas marcas rojas en forma de colmillos en sus mejillas. Sentado en su cabeza estaba un pequeño cachorro blanco.

El último estaba sentado en la esquina de la habitación con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Llevaba una camisa azul con un emblema en la parte posterior de la misma donde se veía un abanico. Tenía un peinado que recordaba de cierta forma a la cola de un pato. Naruto tuvo que suprimir una risa al pensar en eso.

Finalmente miró a las chicas que le llamaban la atención. La primera era una chica de pelo rosa con un lazo rojo en el pelo. Llevaba una camisa roja y pantalón negro y estaba mirando distraídamente al chico con el peinado de cola de pato.

La segunda chica tenía el pelo rubio platinado. Llevaba una camisa de color morado claro, pantalones que le llegaban a las rodillas y usaba un clip verde en el pelo. Naruto se percató de su mirada fija en la chica de pelo de color rosa con un signo de depresión antes de girarse para ver al mismo chico que ella veía, pero no con el mismo sentimiento de la primer chica.

La tercera chica era alguien que Naruto reconoció al instante, ¡era Hinata! Naruto sonrió mientras saltaba los escalones para acortar la distancia entre los dos. Al ver que ella estaba distraída, Naruto le hizo cosquillas para llamar su atención.

Hinata estaba pensando si Naruto iba a estar o no en su clase. ¡Esperaba que así fuera! Después de todo, ¡él era el único amigo de su edad que tenía! Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como le hacían cosquillas. Ella literalmente saltó de su asiento mientras se mordía el labio para contener sus risitas. Giro la cabeza y vio a la persona en quien estaba pensando.

"¡N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata lloraba suavemente.

"Hola Hinata-chan!" Naruto saludó. Luego se sentó en la silla junto a ella mientras le daba una gran sonrisa.

"¿Estás emocionada de estar aquí?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Yo-yo estoy un po-poco n-nerviosa por to-todo esto," Hinata admitió.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo vas a hacer muy bien!" le dijo Naruto. Hinata se sonrojó ante el cumplido y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y dos shinobi entraron. Llevaban uniforme de Chūnin y llevaban cajas llenas de libros. Uno tenía el pelo marrón peinado como piña con una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz. El otro tenía el pelo plateado-azul que caía hasta los hombros.

"¡Hola a todos!" dijo el de la cicatriz mientras colocaba las cajas sobre la mesa y se dirigía a la clase.

"Mi nombre es Iruka Umino, uno de sus instructores para sus clases en la academia", dijo Iruka.

"Soy Mizuki Touji, otro de sus instructores", dijo el otro hombre.

"Ahora, antes de proseguir con todo esto, ¿por qué no nos presentamos? Los llamaré por orden alfabético, ustedes vienen a la parte delantera y nos dirán su nombre, gustos, lo que no les gusta, pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro ", explicó Iruka.

"En primer lugar, Shino Aburame".

El niño con la gabardina se acercó a la parte delantera de la sala y quedo frente a todos.

"Mi nombre es Shino Aburame. Me gustan la mayoría de los tipos de insectos. No me gusta la gente que mata insectos sin ninguna razón. Me gusta recoger y observar diferentes tipos de insectos. Mi meta para el futuro es convertirme en el líder del Clan Aburame. "

"Gracias Shino," el heredero Aburame regresó a su escritorio en silencio. "El siguiente, Choji Akimichi."

El niño gordito se acercó a la parte delantera de la habitación después de terminar con su bolsa de papas y dejarla en el escritorio. Miró a todos con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

"Uhh, hola. Soy Choji Akimichi. Me gusta comer diferentes alimentos, y mi amigo Shikamaru. No me gusta la gente que discrimina al clan Akimichi por la forma en que mantenemos nuestros jutsus, y las personas que se burlan de mí por ser de huesos grandes. Mis hobbies son relajarme con Shikamaru y probar la comida de mi Kaa-chan. Mi sueño es convertirme en el próximo jefe del Clan Akimichi. "

Después Choji regresó a su asiento, Iruka miró la lista de asistencia y dijo el siguiente nombre, "Sakura Haruno."

La chica con el pelo rosa se dirigió a la parte delantera de la habitación y se puso delante de la clase con un aire de superioridad a su alrededor, como si fuera la jefa del salón de clases.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Me gusta...Mis aficiones son...Y mis sueños para el futuro son..." Cada vez que se detenía, su mirada se dirigía al chico con el peinado de cola de pato y soltaba un chillido, haciendo que el niño se quejara y golpeara su cabeza en el escritorio.

"¿Y tus disgustos?" Preguntó Iruka, llorando en el interior al darse cuenta de que solo era una fangirl más.

"¡Las personas que son estúpidas!" Sakura rugió. Después de que regresó a su escritorio, Iruka dijo el siguiente nombre.

"Hinata Hyūga." Después de unas palabras de aliento de Naruto, Hinata se dirigió a la parte delantera del aula y se dirigió a la clase.

"H-hola, yo-yo soy Hinata H-Hyūga. Me gustan las comidas dulces y pasar tiempo con mi amigo Naruto-kun. Me disgustan las personas que ven a los demás hacia abajo, y también los mariscos. M-mis aficiones son ver las flores y la jar-jardinería. Mi objetivo para el fut-futuro es c-cambiar el pensamiento del Clan Hyūga. "

Después de caminar de regreso a su asiento rápidamente, el siguiente nombre fue llamado. "Kiba Inuzuka."

El niño con el perro corrió hacia el frente y miro a todos con una sonrisa salvaje.

"¡Soy Kiba Inuzuka, y el es Akamaru! Me gusta pasar tiempo con los perros de mí clan y con mi amiguito de aquí. No me gustan los gatos y la gente que odia a los perros. Mis aficiones son jugar con Akamaru y entrenar. ¡Mi sueño para el futuro es llegar a ser uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea! "

"Shikamaru Nara". Al ver que nadie bajaba, Iruka miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que Shikamaru estaba dormido. "¡Shikamaru Nara! " Gritó Iruka. Estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo cuando vio a Choji levantar la mano para detenerlo.

Choji luego se giró hacia a Shikamaru y dijo, "Shikamaru, tu madre está aquí."

Tan rápido como un rayo, Shikamaru saltó de su asiento mientras miraba a su alrededor con miedo. Al no ver a su madre en el lugar le dirigió una mirada de aburrimiento a Choji.

"Choji, eres cruel", le dijo Shikamaru.

"¿Ahora que estás despierto, tal vez le gustaría presentarte ante la clase?" preguntó Iruka con una mirada que no te dejaba decir que no.

"Problemático," Shikamaru murmuró mientras avanzaba hacia el frente.

"Soy Shikamaru Nara. Me gusta relajarme y jugar Shogi. No me gustan las cosas molestas como el trabajo extra. Mis aficiones son observar las nubes y descansar. Realmente no tengo una meta para el futuro, es demasiado problemático para pensar en una. "

La mayor parte de la clase se rio de su presentación, mientras que Iruka y Mizuki simplemente suspiraron. Ellos ya sabían que esperar de un Nara, pero era peor de lo que ellos pensaban. Iruka se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y llamó al siguiente alumno.

"Sasuke Uchiha". El niño con el pelo de cola de pato se dirigió a la parte delantera de la sala de clases y miró a todos con un aire de superioridad típico de él.

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, un miembro del gran clan Uchiha. Me gusta mi familia y el onigiri. No me agradan los que son débiles y patéticos. Mi afición es entrenar para volverme más fuerte. Mi objetivo es algún día superar a mi hermano Itachi. "

Iruka asintió mientras miraba a Sasuke caminar de regreso a su asiento. Bajó la mirada a la hoja y se calló una queja cuando vio el siguiente nombre. Consideró saltarlo, pero decidió que no valía la pena.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Ni para Naruto ni Hinata pasó desapercibida la pequeña pizca de disgusto cuando Iruka lo llamo. Después de volverse amiga de Naruto, Hinata era capaz de ver todas las miradas de odio y asco que le lanzaban a Naruto. Ella le preguntó por qué lo hacían, pero Naruto le dijo que la verdad no tenía idea alguna.

El joven Uzumaki saltó al frente de la sala y se le dio la cara a la clase con una gran sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¡dattebayo! ¡Me gusta el ramen y pasar tiempo con mi amiga Hinata-chan! No me gusta la gente mala y los que piensan que son mejores que otros. Mis aficiones son entrenar y salir con Hinata-chan. ¡Mi meta para el futuro es convertirme en Hokage! "

'¡Como si alguien fuera a dejar que gobiernes el pueblo que trataste de destruir!' Eran los pensamientos de los dos instructores de la Academia. Una vez de vuelta en su asiento, Iruka llamó el último nombre de la lista.

"Ino Yamanaka". La chica de pelo rubio se acercó a la parte delantera de la sala y se dirigió a la clase.

"Soy Ino Yamanaka. Me gustan todos los tipos de flores que hay en la tienda de mi mamá. No me gusta la gente mala ni los idiotas que piensan que son mejores que yo sólo porque soy una niña. Mis aficiones son trabajar en la florería y ayudar a mis padres. Mi sueño para el futuro es ganar el cariño de Sasuke-kun " Sasuke se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa otra vez, haciendo que buena parte de la madera se manchara de sangre.

Iruka podía ver que ella también era una fangirl, pero aún no estaba tan perdida. Un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta y todo estaría bien,

"Bueno, es un placer conocerlos a todos, espero que todos ustedes puedan cumplir sus metas y lleguen a ser fuertes shinobi que ayudaran a que la aldea prospere", dijo Iruka.

"Ahora bien, ¿cuántos de ustedes saben algún jutsu?" Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, y Shikamaru levantaron la mano.

"Está bien, entonces, vengan al frente." Los cuatro niños hicieron lo ordenado por Iruka. "¿Se lo pueden mostrar a la clase por favor?"

"Yo iré primero, de esa manera no será problemático," Shikamaru dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y se puso frente a Naruto. Coloco sus manos en el sello Ne y todo el mundo vio cómo su sombra se unió a la de Naruto.

"Posesión de Sombras exitosa", dijo Shikamaru poniendo sus manos en sus costados haciendo que Naruto también lo hiciera.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué le demo…?!" Naruto gritó mientras luchaba para controlar sus movimientos. Shikamaru se acercó a él, haciendo que Naruto hiciera lo mismo. A continuación, hizo que Naruto agarrara la regla que había sobre la mesa y la utilizara para picar a Sasuke. El Uchiha gruñó y arrancó la regla de las manos del rubio mientras le lanzaba una mirada penetrante.

"¿Por qué me miras a mí? ¡Él es el que me obliga a hacerlo!" Naruto protestó. Sasuke entonces fue y le lanzo la misma mirada a Shikamaru. Este desactivo su jutsu y volvió a su lugar.

"Problemático, mejor hubiera hecho que empujara a Hinata, pero entonces ella se hubiera enojado conmigo, y una mujer enojada es problemática ", explicó Shikamaru.

"Bueno, basta de eso, ahora vamos a ver lo que los otros tienen que mostrar," Iruka intervino.

"Sugiero que vayamos afuera para mi jutsu, es grande," le dijo Sasuke.

Iruka asintió y le dijo a la clase, "Vamos afuera para ver el resto de los jutsus."

La clase salió como estampida por la puerta, dejando tras de sí una gran nube de polvo. Después de limpiar el polvo, Iruka y Mizuki vieron que Naruto y Hinata aún estaban dentro. Naruto estaba dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Hinata ya que parte del polvo se había metido en su boca. Cuando terminó de toser, los dos corrieron fuera con el resto de la clase. Iruka y Mizuki simplemente realizaron un Shunshin para llegar allí.

"Está bien Sasuke, realiza tu jutsu," dijo Iruka una vez estando seguro de que todos estaban presentes.

Sasuke asintió y realizó varios sellos de mano antes de tomar una respiración profunda y exclamar, "Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego" Una gran bola de fuego salió disparada de la boca de Sasuke y se fue hacia el cielo donde se evaporo en las nubes.

"¡Impresionante Sasuke!" dijo Iruka mientras él y la mayoría de la clase aplaudía. Los que no lo hicieron eran Shino, porque varios insectos habían sido incinerados, Shikamaru, porque era problemático, Hinata Hyūga porque a ella no le agradan los Uchiha, y Naruto, porque no tenía ganas.

"Muy bien, Naruto, ¿quieres hacerlo?" Iruka sugirió.

"¡Yosh! ¡Es mi turno!" Naruto vitoreó mientras corría al frente de la clase y se dirigió a una fila de dianas de práctica. Hizo los sellos de mano indicados y respiró hondo antes de gritar ", Katon: Jutsu Bala de Fuego" Bolas de fuego del tamaño de un puño volaron de su boca e impactaron contra los blancos, haciéndolos pedazos.

"¡No uses nuestro equipo como leña TARADO!" grito Iruka dándole un golpe al rubio con su portapapeles. Naruto trato de calmar el dolor en su cabeza mientras sentía sus hilos moverse como locos.

"Ahora Hinata, vamos a ver lo que puedes hacer," dijo Iruka y la clase se dirigió a la tímida chica. Respiró hondo antes de caminar hacia el frente de la clase e hizo una cadena de sellos de mano.

"¡Byakugan!" Hinata grito mientras las venas en sus ojos se marcaban y su Byakugan era activado.

"¡Bien! Ya puede activar su Dōjutsu," Iruka dijo mientras hacía una marca en su portapapeles.

"Um, también puedo hacer el Ocho Trigramas: Ocho Palmas", dijo Hinata.

"¿Es así? Utiliza a Naruto como tu blanco. Considera esto como castigo por arruinar el equipo de la Academia", dijo Mizuki. Sorprendentemente, el rubio no dijo nada al respecto.

"¡No te preocupes por eso Hinata! Simplemente relájate y te irá bien," Naruto la tranquilizó cuando vio su mirada de disculpa.

Hinata respiró hondo y entro en posición para el Jūken. Se lanzó hacia delante y comenzó a golpear a Naruto con su índice y el dedo medio.

"¡Dos Palmas!"

"¡Cuatro Palmas!"

"¡Ocho Palmas!"

Cuando terminó, saltó hacia atrás y vio como Naruto caía hacia adelante. Corrió hacia él y lo tomo en sus brazos.

"¡Wow, ese entrenamiento en verdad está dando frutos!" exclamo Naruto. Hinata simplemente se sonrojó ante el elogio y abrió los Tenketsu cerrados.

"Ahora entremos para decirles lo que verán durante estas clases", dijo Iruka. La clase se trasladó al interior, aunque Hinata tuvo que ayudar a Naruto un poco ya que todavía estaba adolorido por su ataque.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Naruto moría poco a poco en el interior. ¿Por qué? Porque lo que Iruka y Mizuki les decían era que la mayoría de sus clases consistiría en estudiar teorías, matemáticas e historia. ¿Qué tenía que ver la teoría en convertirse en ninja? Su cara se ilumino cuando escucho que tendrían sesiones de Taijutsu cada dos días, y que harían ejercicios de control de chakra a diario. Kami sabía muy bien que el los necesitaba.

Los dejaron salir a tomar su almuerzo una hora más tarde. Naruto y Hinata se sentaron debajo de uno de los árboles que cubrían el área para comer su almuerzo. Naruto había traído sushi del que Tsunade le compraba de vez en cuando. Hinata traía un bento que su madre le había preparado.

"Así que Hinata, ¿cuándo va a salir tu hermana de tu mamá?" Naruto preguntó mientras se metía un rollo de sushi en la boca.

"E-ella dijo que se supone que de-debe el mes que viene," Hinata le dijo mientras comía un poco de arroz.

"Me pregunto qué se siente tener una hermana pequeña," dijo Naruto mientras miraba al cielo.

"Qu-quizás H-Hanabi te tr-trate como su hermano, claro, s-si nos visitas más a menudo", Hinata sugirió. Naruto asintió y comió un poco más de sushi antes de mirar por el rabillo del ojo y ver que Hinata por alguna razón había bajado la mirada.

Naruto odiaba ver a su amiga triste por cualquier motivo y haría cualquier cosa para animarla. Así que envió un hilo sigilosamente por la hierba a sus pies y este se deslizó dentro de su sandalia y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento al sentir la sensación de cosquilleo en su pie. Miró a Naruto mientras se mordía el labio para verlo mirando a la lejanía con inocencia, demasiada inocencia.

"N-Nahahruto-kun, ¿qu-hahaqué estas hahaciendo?" se quejó Hinata mientras sus hombros temblaban de la risa.

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando Hinata-chan," Naruto respondió mientras se reía por dentro.

"Por fahahavor de-detente Naruto-kuuuun," dijo Hinata entre risas. Naruto obedeció e hizo que su hilo volviera, pero no sin antes hacerle cosquillas en los dedos de los pies, haciendo que Hinata jadeara de sorpresa.

"¿Qué te hizo bajar la mirada?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Ta-tan solo m-me sentía triste por t-ti," Hinata admitió, dejando a Naruto confundido.

"¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Porque no tienes una fa-familia co-como yo y los demás", dijo Hinata.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo: "No tienes que preocuparte por mí, ya no duele tanto como solía hacerlo." Hinata asintió y siguió comiendo con su amigo.

Después de que todos almorzaran, se trasladaron al patio donde había tarimas para que pudieran pelear. Iruka y Mizuki estaban de pie ante toda la clase a la espera de que todos se reunieran a su alrededor.

"De acuerdo todos, vamos a hacer unas cuantas peleas de Taijutsu para ver que tanto saben. Cuando escuchen su nombre tendrán que subir a la tarima," les explicó Iruka. "Pelearan hasta que uno de los dos caiga fuera de la tarima, se rinda o cuando yo lo decida."

"El primer par serán Choji y Shikamaru," Mizuki anunció mientras leía los nombres en la lista. Los dos amigos entraron en la arena, pero Choji parecía muy nervioso.

"Iruka-sensei, no quiero hacerle daño a mi amigo", dijo Choji.

Iruka suspiró y dijo: "Es sólo una práctica de Taijutsu Choji, y dudo mucho que alguien aquí pueda hacerle daño a alguien, al menos no demasiado." Naruto se limitó a sonreír en el interior, una lástima que nadie sabía de sus capacidades.

Shikamaru suspiró y dijo: "me rindo, sería demasiado problemático tener que luchar de todos modos."

Iruka suspiró y le dio la victoria a Choji. Mizuki tan solo hizo unas anotaciones y llamó al siguiente par.

"Kiba y Renji." Kiba saltó a la tarima después de dejar a Akamaru debajo de un árbol de sombra. Su oponente era un civil con mirada prepotente.

"¿No quieres que tu débil cachorro se haga daño?" Renji se burló. Kiba simplemente gruñó y lo miró.

Iruka, no queriendo ver que el Inuzuka se enojara más, dio por comenzada la pelea. Kiba saltó hacia adelante y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho a Renji y lo envió volando. Aterrizó justo en la orilla de la tarima y se puso de pie. Renji corrió hacia Kiba y le lanzo un golpe muy débil a Kiba.

Kiba solo se burlaba del ataque y comenzó a correr hacia Renji lanzándole un golpe que detuvo justo antes de llegar a su cara.

"¡Ríndete!" Kiba gruñó.

"¡Me rindo!" exclamo Renji mientras miraba a Kiba con miedo.

"¡Ganador, Kiba!" declaró Iruka. El Inuzuka se quitó de encima del niño y se dirigió de nuevo a donde había dejado a Akamaru y lo puso de nuevo en su cabeza. Iruka llamó al siguiente par de contendientes.

"Sasuke y Naruto." Muchas de la parte femenina de la clase aplaudieron cuando escucharon el nombre de Sasuke. Naruto subió a la tarima después de que Hinata le deseara buena suerte, la única mujer que no animaba a Sasuke.

"¿Están listos?" Preguntó Iruka.

"¡Comencemos ya!" exclamo Naruto mientras tomaba su posición de batalla. Doblo las rodillas, el lado derecho de su cuerpo se enfrentaba a Sasuke, y su brazo derecho estaba colocado en un ángulo horizontal a través de su pecho. Su brazo izquierdo en la misma posición pero en la espalda.

"Hn," fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke mientras se colocaba en la postura del Puño Interceptor de los Uchiha.

"¡Comiencen!" Iruka comenzó la pelea y dio un paso atrás, esperando a ver qué pasaba.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, tan solo esperaban a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

"¿Bueno, qué estás esperando?" Preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Yo no voy a hacer el primer movimiento, sería estúpido, a menos de que estés totalmente seguro de que tu ganaras, claro"

"Entonces creo que seré yo el que empiece," dijo Sasuke mientras se lanzaba hacia delante y dirigía un golpe al pecho del rubio. El rubio se agachó bajo el brazo extendido de Sasuke y lo golpeo bajo el brazo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio antes de empujarlo hacia atrás con un golpe en el estómago.

"¿Suficiente?" Naruto preguntó mientras miraba a Sasuke tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Naruto estaba llorando en el interior debido a que sus pobres oídos estaban siendo agredidos por las fuertes protestas de las fangirls de Sasuke.

"Grrr, ¡toma esto!" Sasuke rugió lanzándose hacia adelante y trato de conectar múltiples golpes muy duros en Naruto. Naruto fue capaz de bloquear la mayoría de ellos, pero un par de ellos le habían dado en el hombro y otro le había rosado la mejilla. El Uzumaki cayó hacia atrás y utilizo sus pies para patear a Sasuke en el pecho, haciéndole retroceder por un momento. Naruto se tomó el tiempo para masajear su hombro derecho, mientras que Sasuke planeaba su próximo movimiento. Entonces el segundo se lanzó de nuevo contra el Uzumaki.

"¡Vaya! ¡Se lo están tomando muy en serio!" Kiba exclamó.

"Sí, ¿qué piensas acerca de esto Shikamaru?" preguntó Choji mientras comía sus papitas.

"Problemático, me doy cuenta de que ambos son peleadores muy calificados", dijo Shikamaru. "Aunque al parecer a Hinata no le sorprende."

"Hey Hinata, ¿no crees que Sasuke se ve genial?" Sakura preguntó mientras miraba al Uchiha con ojos de corazón.

"Tan solo m-me sor-sorprende que pueda man-mantener el ritmo de Naruto-kun", dijo Hinata.

"¿Qué estás hablando? ¡Sasuke es el mejor! ¡No hay manera de que Sasuke-kun pierda!" Sakura protestó, haciendo que las personas a su alrededor perdieran su sentido del oído por un momento.

Después de que recupero su oído, Hinata dijo, "Y-ya he peleado c-con Naruto-kun, y créeme que él es más fuerte de l-lo que está demostrando en es-este momento."

Sakura simplemente resopló y se giró a ver la pelea, o mejor dicho, a ver a Sasuke mientras lo desvestía mentalmente.

Sasuke estaba de pie a un lado de la tarima mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas. Por otro lado, Naruto se quedó en su lugar, sin haber sudado una gota si quiera, cortesía de su bestial resistencia.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos hiciera el siguiente movimiento, Iruka apareció entre ellos.

"¡Eso es suficiente! Ambos se pudieron mantener de pie, ahora continuemos con las otras peleas", dijo Iruka.

"¡Espera un minuto! ¿Quién es el ganador?" Preguntó Naruto.

Iruka lo miró y dijo: "Es un empate, al parecer su nivel es muy parecido."

Sasuke miró a Naruto, pero el Uzumaki simplemente lo ignoró.

"Tan sólo espera, me aseguraré de que estés debajo de mi muy pronto, "Sasuke gruñó mientras se alejaba del rubio.

"Mizuki, ¿quién sigue?" Iruka preguntó

"Uh, Sakura y Hinata," dijo Mizuki mientras leía su lista. Las dos chicas subieron a la tarima y Hinata estaba respirando profundamente para calmar sus nervios.

"Una vez acabe contigo, venceré a ese baka rubio, ¡y Sasuke-kun será mío!" gruño Sakura.

Algo en Hinata se rompió y sin decir palabra alguna se deslizó en posición para el Jūken y esperó a que Iruka diera por comenzada la pelea.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Demasiado miedo para hablar conmigo?" se burló Sakura. Naruto estaba a punto de gritarle que se callara cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Hinata. Algo le decía que tan solo debía observar.

Tan pronto como Iruka dio por iniciada la pelea Sakura corrió hacia delante y envió un golpe muy soso hacia la heredera Hyūga. Hinata esquivó el golpe y voló hacia Sakura y enseguida comenzó a cerrar sus Tenketsu. Una vez Hinata saltó hacia atrás, Sakura cayó al suelo como costal, dando por terminada la pelea.

"Nunca insultes Naruto-kun de nuevo", dijo Hinata en un tono oscuro, ¡sin un solo tartamudeo!

"L-la ganadora es Hi-Hinata," Iruka balbuceó sorprendido por lo corto de la pelea. Hinata regresó al lado de Naruto antes de salir del trance en el que estaba. Miró a su alrededor, viendo el bulto en el suelo que solía ser Sakura.

"¿Y-yo hi-hice e-eso?" Preguntó Hinata. Después de conseguir un movimiento de cabeza de parte de Naruto como confirmación, sintió como poco a poco su mundo se nublaba. Hinata se desmayó y Naruto rápidamente la tomó en brazos.

"Pensé que jamás llegaría el desmayo," Naruto suspiró mientras iba y apoyaba a Hinata contra un árbol antes de sentarse a su lado.

Mientras esperaba a que se recuperara, las últimas peleas habían ocurrido, aunque lo único destacable fue la pelea de Ino, que al parecer era la única chica con un poco de habilidad. Por supuesto, no era tan buena como Hinata en su opinión, pero debía aceptar que era buena contendiente al segundo lugar en mujeres de su clase.

Mientras que los profesores iban a analizar los resultados, Naruto decidió despertar a Hinata. Pero esta vez ella parecía estar en un profundo trance. Naruto la empujo y la sacudió, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado.

Pero entonces una brillante idea paso por su cabeza, se puso de pie a una buena distancia y gritó: "¡Hinata el último rollo de canela se está vendiendo ahora mismo!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Hinata gritó saliendo disparada. Tomo el cuello de la gabardina de Naruto mientras le lanzaba una mirada enloquecida.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" gritó cuando sacudiéndolo como loco...er, loca.

"¡Hey! ¡Estás despierta!" Naruto exclamó: ignorando por completo el hecho de que Hinata estaba a punto de sacarle la ubicación del dichoso rollo de canela a base de Jūken.

Esto pareció traer a Hinata de regreso a la realidad. Echo un vistazo a la situación. Sus manos estaban firmemente agarrando la capa de Naruto, estaba prácticamente cara a cara con él, y los otros estudiantes la miraban con miradas divertidas.

"¡EEP!" Fue todo lo que Hinata pudo decir antes de que su rostro se convirtiera en un tomate y se desmayara de nuevo. Naruto suspiró mientras caía hacia adelante en sus brazos.

"Esa no a sido mi mejor idea", Naruto murmuró mientras dejaba a Hinata contra el árbol antes de enfrentarse al resto de la clase.

"¿Alguien tiene algo que huela muy fuerte?" Preguntó Naruto. Choji se adelantó y le dio a Naruto unas sales aromáticas. Naruto le agradeció y puso las sales aromáticas bajo la nariz de Hinata. Hinata abrió los ojos y se levantó como rayo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todo el mundo la estaba mirando, lo que la hizo arder de vergüenza.

"No te vas a desmayar de nuevo ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto. Hinata se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, no confiando en su voz en este momento.

"Está bien chicos, volvamos al aula para que pueda darles sus libros de texto," anunció Iruka haciéndolos entrar. Naruto suspiró mientras caminaba hacia el interior, ¡vaya que sería un largo día! "

NA: ¡ **Capítulo completo! ¡Primer día en la Academia, terminado! El estado de ánimo de Naruto: ¡Cansado!**

 **Ahora bien, tan solo falta un capítulo más del prólogo antes de que lleguemos a la graduación. Los niños ya van a estar en su cuarto año, y ¿adivinen qué? Hinata comenzara a sentir algo por Naruto. Y por supuesto, va a haber un flashback para ayudar a explicarlo.**

NT: Vaya, vaya, muy interesante el capítulo, ¿no lo creen?, a mí me pareció muy interesante ya que no solo introdujo a ciertos personajes que hasta ahora no habían sido presentados, sino que también nos demostró que Hinata viene a patear traseros jajajaja.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice, porque vaya que lo disfrute, y lo sufrí también, tenía alrededor de dos semanas intentando terminarlo (ya tenía la mitad traducida en ese momento), pero simplemente no podía T-T, a veces tengo bloqueos y crisis existenciales que me complican mucho la vida, pero entonces recuerdo que muchos están esperando a que suba la continuación y mis ánimos vuelven.

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

Capítulo 5: Días de Academia.

"N-Neji-nii-san," dijo Hinata sintiendo la pesada mirada de su primo, haciéndola estremecerse. Naruto se puso delante de Hinata y le lanzo una mirada igual a Neji.

"¿Qué quieres teme?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Tan solo me preguntaba por qué alguien tan débil como ella sigue tratando de convertirse en ninja, " dijo Neji mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "No hay esperanza para alguien tan débil como ella en este mundo. El destino ya lo decidido."

Naruto se rio y dijo: "El destino, la suerte, la fortuna, ninguna de esas tonterías son reales. "

¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! ¡Ciao!


	5. Días de Academia

Capítulo 5: Días de Academia

NT: ¡Hola a todos! Tiempo sin leernos, ¿no lo creen?

Se preguntaran, ¿actualización?, ¿tan rápido?, pues sí, aunque no lo crean, me sentía inspirado, así que dije, ¿por qué no?, y aquí me tienen, trayéndoles el quinto capítulo de este maravilloso fic más rápido que un rayo, ¡a lo loco!

Ahora, a contestar los reviews de mis maravillosos fans:

CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo. Y bueno, acerca del entrenamiento secreto, ya veremos jeje. Saludos.

By J: Bueno, creo que ya conteste esa duda vía mensaje. Es bueno ver cuberos en fanfiction. Saludos.

Zafir09: Responderé cada una de tus dudas y comentarios. Ten por seguro que recibirás un PM de mi parte cada que actualice. Si, el primer encuentro siempre es el más especial, y bueno, de Ko que te puedo decir, no fue del todo su culpa, tenía la información errónea. Lo de Hitomi, bueno, lo descubrirás en este capítulo. Ya sabes cómo es el buen Iruka, su opinión acerca de Naruto cambiara más rápido que el Hirashin de Minato. Hinata en esta historia estará un poco más…¿activa?, no sabría cómo decirlo. Saludos y gracias.

Nara me cae bien: Gracias. Esas fueron las principales razones por las que decidí traducir el fic, de cierta forma es agradable leerlo. Saludos.

Loquin: Se agradecen los buenos comentarios. Uno ya no sabe que esperar de Hinata en los fics jajaja. Saludos.

Matias (Guest): ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! ¡Nuevo capítulo! Ni crean que me olvido de mis buenos lectores, que no me entere yo. Saludos.

2010oscarquiroz: Gracias. La verdad esta también es la primera vez que leo una historia como esta jaja. Saludos.

Ahora sí, en sus marcas, listos, ¡lean!

NA: **Este capítulo va a ser el último antes de terminar con el prólogo y entrar en el canon con la graduación. Como es de esperarse, todo va a ser diferente, pero aun así seguirá la línea del tiempo original. Por lo que nos esperan un montón de sorpresas en el camino, posiblemente las amen, tal vez las odien, o quizá les sean indiferentes.**

 **Una cosa que olvidé mencionar el último capítulo, Ino no va a ser una de las fangirls de Sasuke. Tengo planes de redención para ella, ya que no merece ser débil. Honestamente, me gusta Ino (** NT: totalmente de acuerdo con el autor, amo a Ino **), y no porque sea rubia al igual que yo. Es porque les puedo asegurar que fácilmente podría ser mejor que Sakura si en vez de haberse concentrado en perseguir al emo, se hubiera concentrado en entrenar. Por lo que ella será otro personaje a tomar en cuenta.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡que comience la fiesta!**

(Konoha-Diez años después del ataque del Kyuubi)

Era el cuarto año de Naruto en la Academia y ya estaba totalmente harto. Honestamente pensaba que estaba en una escuela para civiles, ya que la mitad de los temas que trataban en clase no tenían nada que ver con ser ninja. ¡Y eso lo estaba matando por dentro!

Naruto suspiró mientras miraba alrededor del aula y observaba a sus compañeros de clase. Se dio cuenta de que todos habían cambiado de cierta manera.

Shino realmente no había cambiado casi nada, excepto, a excepción de que ahora era más alto. Naruto fue capaz de convertirse en uno de los buenos amigos de Shino después de que espanto a un bicho de su hombro con su mano en vez de aplastarlo. Esto condujo a Shino a acercarse y cuestionar sus acciones, cuando Naruto le dijo que no le molestaban los insectos, así que no había necesidad de aplastarlo. Shino también descubrió que Naruto odiaba las avispas, un odio que ambos compartían.

Naruto fue capaz de convertirse en un buen amigo de Choji. Todo gracias al gusto que tenían por la comida. Actualmente, su competencia de comer ramen estaba empatada a 18 tazones, y estaban decididos a superarse unos a otros.

Convertirse en amigo de Shikamaru era bastante fácil, lo único que tenías que hacer era pasar un día con él y observar las nubes. También ayudó que jugaban partidas de Shogi de vez en cuando. Naruto siempre echaba humo cuando no podía vencer a Shikamaru, o, sea, siempre.

Ino también se había vuelto amiga de Naruto después de cierto incidente. La joven Yamanaka estaba siendo molestada por su falta de habilidad en Taijutsu y ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Naruto, odiando ver a la gente ser molestada, intervino y la defendió. Después de alejar a los que la estaban molestando, los dos rubios hablaron durante un tiempo. Se dieron cuenta de que ambos tenían una afición por la jardinería. Naruto había decidido añadir algunas flores a su apartamento para que se viera más acogedora. Ino se había ofrecido a darle ayuda de vez en cuando y se volvieron amigos después de un tiempo.

Kiba...era difícil. Naruto había tratado de volverse su amigo, pero el Inuzuka no quería debido a su posición en la clase. Naruto estaba en el centro, pero Kiba estaba en la fila inferior, cerca de la posición de la salida. Su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo y trató de superar a Naruto todos los días, sólo para fallar la mayoría del tiempo. Al menos a Akamaru le agradaba el Uzumaki.

Sasuke era una de las personas con las que Naruto no podía relacionarse. Después de la masacre Uchiha, donde Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, había matado a todo el clan, salvo por él, Sasuke cayó en un estado de lobo solitario. No se acercaba a nadie, y menospreciaba a los demás al más mínimo error. Naruto quería ser su amigo porque él sabía lo que se siente estar solo, pero renunció después de lidiar con la actitud del emo por un tiempo.

Luego estaba Sakura, Sakura Haruno, hija de Mebuki Haruno del Consejo Civil. Ella odiaba a Naruto con pasión desde el primer día de la Academia. Naruto creía firmemente que era porque había empatado con Sasuke después de su primer pelea, pero sabía que también lo hacía debido a todas las mentiras que sus padres le habían dicho. Ya había conocido a los Haruno, y sabía que lo odiaban con pasión. Lo sabía porque le tiraban con todo lo que tenían a su alcance cuando pasaba frente a su casa, ¡incluso el fregadero de la cocina!

Y, por último estaba Hinata, la primera amiga de Naruto. Ella había mejorado gracias a su entrenamiento Hyūga y por supuesto, su timidez era menos. Naruto se había percatado de que solía ponerse roja como tomate y tartamudeaba mucho cuando él estaba cerca, más de lo normal, pero hasta ahora no había podido descifrar el porqué. Aunque si recordaba claramente el día que había comenzado a comportarse así...

(Flashback-Hace dos años)

Naruto y Hinata habían terminado su día de clases en la Academia y estaban a punto de ir a una tienda de dango para celebrar el haber pasado su prueba. Los dos aun no salían de la Academia cuando los problemas comenzaron a llegar.

"¿Por qué sigue asistiendo a la Academia Hinata-sama?" preguntó una voz detrás de ellos, con un tono de…¿asco? Los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Neji Hyūga, primo de Hinata, a quien Naruto había tenido el placer de conocer en una de sus visitas al recinto Hyūga. Su primer encuentro había sido... _agradable_.

"N-Neji-nii-san," dijo Hinata sintiendo la pesada mirada de su primo, haciéndola estremecerse. Naruto se puso delante de Hinata y le lanzo una mirada igual a Neji.

"¿Qué quieres teme?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Tan solo me preguntaba por qué alguien tan débil como ella sigue tratando de convertirse en ninja, " dijo Neji mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "No hay esperanza para alguien tan débil como ella en este mundo. El destino ya lo decidido."

Naruto se rio y dijo: "El destino, la suerte, la fortuna, ninguna de esas tonterías son reales. "

Neji miró y dijo: "Esas son las palabras de un loco que no conoce su lugar en la vida. Hinata-sama siempre será débil."

"¿Es debido a su bondad no es así?" Preguntó Naruto.

Neji asintió y dijo: "Sí, su compasión por los demás será su perdición."

Naruto cerró los ojos y dijo: "No lo creo, la bondad de Hinata-chan es su fuerza."

Hinata miró a Naruto con asombro mientras el continuaba: "Ella es amable, porque ella es una persona bondadosa. Quiere ayudar a todas las personas que conoce, aunque eso le cueste. Hinata-chan se preocupa por ti, pero simplemente no quieres darte cuenta de ello. Así que ve, y juega con tus tonterías del destino y todo eso. Pero cuando el destino te falle, no vengas llorando conmigo".

Con eso, Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata, pasando por alto su rubor, y salió de la Academia, dejando a un Neji echando humo detrás de ellos.

'Naruto-kun,' Hinata pensó: "Eres tan amable conmigo, tan gentil. Eres alguien con quien me gustaría pasar toda la vida. Me haces sentir tan tranquila y feliz todo el tiempo. Tal vez...deba hablar con Kaa-chan acerca de esto. "

Hinata simplemente se sonrojó y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara mientras ella y Naruto se dirigían a la tienda de dango.

(Fin del Flashback)

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos cuando Iruka y Mizuki caminaron dentro del aula. Ambos lucían varios moretones y unos cuantos cortes superficiales.

"Iruka-sensei, ¿qué pasó con ustedes?" Preguntó Naruto.

Iruka sonrió y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Bueno...yo y Mizuki tuvimos una pelea. Y se no fue un poco de borda como puedes ver."

Con los años, la opinión de Iruka acerca de Naruto había cambiado totalmente después de que el Sandaime lo hiciera pasar un día con el niño. Se había vuelto más amable con él, a excepción de las veces que lo llevaba a comer a Ichiraku's. Si ya se sentía sorprendido de todo lo que Naruto podía comer, su mundo se vino abajo cuando vio que Hinata podía comer más ramen que Naruto.

"¿A qué te refieres con "nosotros"? ¡Tú eres el que me lanzo una lluvia de kunai!" Mizuki protestó.

"¿Recuérdame quien fue el que lanzo dos Fuuma Shuriken al mismo tiempo?" Iruka replicó. Mizuki simplemente se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a silbar inocentemente. Todo el mundo empezó a reírse ante la discusión de sus senseis.

Iruka decidió seguir adelante con la lección de hoy, "bien clase, retomaremos las clases de historia, hoy hablaremos del Shodaime."

Esto había captado la atención de Naruto. Él siempre quería aprender más sobre el Shodaime ya que él era el único ninja de Konoha que había visto el Jiongu en acción. De hecho, actualmente era aspirante a su segundo Hokage en su lista de Hokages favoritos. El primer lugar lo ocupaba su ídolo, el Yondaime por salvar al pueblo de la Kyuubi. Jiji luchaba con el Shodaime por el segundo lugar, él era el que le había dado su regalo especial.

"¿Puede alguien decirme en qué eventos importantes participo el Shodaime además de la fundación de la aldea?" Preguntó Iruka. Sasuke levantó la mano para que Iruka le diera la palabra.

"El Shodaime luchó contra Madara Uchiha en el Valle del Fin, donde derrotó a Madara, incluso después de que él convocó al Kyuubi no Kitsune", dijo Sasuke. Todas sus fangirls solo se estremecieron de emoción por lo que dijo.

"Correcto, ahora, ¿puede alguien decirme qué más hizo el Shodaime?" Preguntó Iruka. Esta vez, Naruto levantó la mano.

"Fue capaz de ahuyentar a un ninja rango S de Takigakure cuando trataron de asesinarlo," dijo Naruto.

"¿Dónde oíste eso? Eso no está en los libros de texto", dijo Iruka.

"Naruto-baka probablemente lo inventó," Sakura resopló, haciendo que todos, incluso Sasuke, se estremecieran antes de voltear a ver a Hinata. Naruto estaba listo para frenar a Hinata antes de que convirtiera a Sakura en papilla, sin embargo, Iruka habló y llamó la atención de todo el mundo hacia él.

"Naruto, ¿puedes decirnos dónde te enteraste de esa historia en particular? Jamás la había escuchado, así que estoy un poco curioso," dijo Iruka.

"Jiji me lo dijo," Naruto comenzó, "estaba hablando del Shodaime un día y mencionó que fue blanco de muchas naciones. Pero sobre todo de un ninja rango S de Taki. Sin embargo, nunca me dijo el nombre del ninja. "

"Bien clase, iré con el Hokage para investigar y les contaré todo mañana" Iruka les informó.

(Compuesto Hyūga-Tarde)

La Academia había terminado por el día y Naruto y Hinata estaban caminando hacia el recinto Hyūga. La familia de Hinata había invitado a Naruto a cenar, y aunque él se negó, Hitomi no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Ambos niños habían entrado en el recinto, y después de saludar a los guardias, se dirigieron hacia el jardín donde sabían Hitomi estaría. Justo como habían supuesto, Hitomi estaba descansando en el jardín con una bebe en su regazo.

Hubo un gran susto durante el nacimiento de Hanabi, Hitomi estaba empezando a perder mucha sangre y estaba al borde de la muerte. Pero gracias a los esfuerzos de Tsunade, fue capaz de salir adelante. Tenía que alejarse de las actividades pesadas por un tiempo, pero su estado de salud estaba bien.

"H-hola Kaa-chan, H-Hanabi-chan," Hinata saludaron.

"¡Hina! ¡Nato!" Hanabi dijo mientras saludaba a los dos. Naruto suspiró, a veces pensaba que esa niña jamás podría pronunciar su nombre correctamente.

"Hola Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun," Hitomi dijo mientras se levantaba.

"¡Aprende a decir mi nombre!" gritó Naruto a Hanabi. La niña de cuatro años solo se rio en respuesta.

"¡Nato-kun!" Ella se rio, haciendo que Hinata y Hitomi también se rieran. Naruto simplemente bajó la cabeza mientras una nube de depresión comenzó a llover sobre él.

"Vamos Nato-kun, ¿por qué no nos cuentas cómo estuvo tu día?" Hitomi bromeó. Naruto la miró con horror mientras Hinata simplemente cayó al suelo riendo.

"¿Qu-quieres que te llame N-Nato-kun o Pastel de pescado-kun?" Hinata preguntó mientras contenía su risa.

"¡No tu Hinata-chan!" Naruto gimió. Ninguna de las mujeres pudo soportarlo más y cayeron al suelo riendo.

"¿Sucedió algo gracioso?" Hiashi preguntó después de salir a investigar la razón del escándalo.

"¡Diles que dejen de burlarse de mí!" reclamo Naruto.

Hiashi sólo sonrió y dijo: "Muy bien señoritas, no está bien burlarse del nombre de Naruto-san." Todas las mujeres se limitaron a mirarlo mientras Naruto sonrió en señal de triunfo.

"Sin que este yo para presenciarlo," termino Hiashi. Naruto se limitó a mirarlo en estado de shock, mientras que las hembras apenas podían hablar entre tantas risas. Después de que todos se recuperaron, miraron a su alrededor para ver a Naruto entre un arbusto con un aura de depresión a su alrededor.

"L-lo siento Naruto-kun," dijo Hinata al ver al rubio deprimido.

"Está bien Hinata-chan," Naruto le dijo mientras se levantaba. "¡Estaba jugando con todos ustedes!"

Hiashi suspiró y dijo: "Debí haberlo sospechado, ese lado bromista tuyo es cada vez más descarado."

"¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Hacer bromas es divertido!" Naruto exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

"Siempre y cuando no te metas con mi familia, lo que quiere decir, a mi mujer e hijas, entonces te doy rienda suelta", dijo Hiashi. Naruto le lanzo una sonrisa, mientras un destello malicioso se dejó ver en su mirada.

(Al día siguiente)

Naruto se sentó en su escritorio con Hinata a su derecha, Shikamaru y Choji detrás de él, y Shino e Ino frente a él. Había conseguido que Shino se volviera más sociable con ellos, no era mucho, pero el progreso es progreso. También se las arregló curar el ligero miedo que Ino le tenía a Shino. Ella estaba bien, siempre y cuando los insectos de Shino no se le acercaran sin su permiso.

"Así que Iruka-sensei, ¿Jiji te hablo del shinobi de Taki?" Naruto preguntó cuándo Iruka y Mizuki se adentraron en el aula.

"Sí lo hizo," dijo Iruka. "Debo decir, que me ayudaste a obtener una buena lección de historia." Iruka sonrió al rubio, quien alzo su puño en el aire en señal de triunfo.

"¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo Hokage-sama de ese ninja?" Choji preguntó mientras comía una bolsa de papas.

Iruka respiró hondo y comenzó, "Hokage-sama me dijo todo lo que podía recordar desde el incidente ocurrió cuando él era sólo un poco mayor que ustedes. Takigakure había enviado un ninja de Rango S para asesinar al Shodaime, el asesino era capaz de usar los cinco elementos sin descanso. El Shodaime lo derrotó fácilmente y exigió una indemnización de Taki".

"Wow, quien diría que el Shodaime era alguien tan popular," Ino comentó.

"Bueno, él creó la primera Aldea Oculta y ayudo a establecer las bases para el sistema shinobi," Shikamaru señaló.

Iruka asintió y dijo: "Muy bien Shikamaru, parece que has estado estudiando muy bien."

"En realidad no, sólo recuerdo esa frase en particular de uno de sus aburridos discursos," dijo Shikamaru, causando la risa de la clase.

"Está bien, todos tranquilícense", Mizuki ordenó, consiguiendo que todo el mundo se callara. "Ahora vamos a empezar a trabajar en la lección de hoy. ¿Me recuerdan que íbamos a hacer hoy?"

"Se supone que debemos repasar la historia del clan Senju," Iruka dijo mientras buscaba a través de su escritorio para después sacar un libro de texto.

"¿No es ese el clan de donde vienen los dos primeros Hokages?" Preguntó Naruto.

Iruka asintió y dijo: "Sí, el clan Senju, es uno de los dos clanes que ayudaron a crear la aldea junto con el clan Uchiha."

Ese fue el tema de durante el resto del día hasta que tomaron su descanso para almorzar, pasando por alto el entrenamiento con Shuriken.

(Campo de Entrenamiento #27)

Naruto ya había terminado su día en la academia y ahora mismo estaba entrando en su zona de entrenamiento privada. Habría ido con Hinata, pero ya lo había acompañado tres días seguidos. Al entrar en el área de entrenamiento, vio que había alguien más allí.

"Iruka-sensei? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Naruto. Su maestro estaba apoyado contra uno de los árboles mientras observaba los muchos arañazos en otro.

"Bueno, Hokage-sama me dijo que tenías algo que decirme, ya que parece que me tienes confianza", dijo Iruka.

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando", dijo Naruto, mintiendo entre dientes.

"En realidad Naruto-kun, creo que puedes permitirle a Iruka que sepa," Hiruzen dijo mientras entraba en el claro.

"¿Estás seguro Jiji? Es decir, jamás le agrade en un principio," dijo Naruto, haciendo a sentirse Iruka culpable por la forma en que trataba a Naruto.

"No te preocupes por eso, si me entero de que los habitantes de la aldea están hablando acerca de tus habilidades, sabremos que Iruka tiene la culpa", dijo Hiruzen.

Naruto suspiró y dijo: "Está bien Iruka-sensei, lo que usted vera, no se lo puede contar a nadie. ¿Entendido?"

Iruka, sorprendido por la seriedad de Naruto, estuvo de acuerdo. Naruto suspiró y se quitó la gabardina y mostró a Iruka los puntos de sutura en ambos antebrazos y la que corría por su brazo. Iruka se sorprendió por decir lo menos, y más aún cuando vio la máscara unida a la espalda de Naruto.

"¡¿Q-que te pasó ?!" Gritó Iruka.

"Nada," dijo Naruto, "lo tengo desde que nací." Así fue como Naruto le conto a Iruka la historia que el Sandaime le había dicho, haciendo que el profesor de la Academia mirara al Hokage en confusión. El viejo líder le envió una mirada para darle a entender que le explicaría luego.

"Entonces, ¿qué es...esto?" Iruka preguntó mientras señalaba los puntos de sutura.

Naruto simplemente sonrió y extendió su brazo. Iruka vio con asombro como hilos carmesí salían de la piel de Naruto y comenzaron a moverse en el aire. Naruto entonces lanzó su brazo contra el árbol y tomó una manzana que estaba colgando de una rama.

"¿Recuerdas el ninja Taki que atacó al Shodaime?" Preguntó Naruto. Iruka asintió así que continuó. "Esta es la habilidad especial que tenía."

"Pero Hokage-sama me dijo que el sólo fue capaz de utilizar todos los cinco elementos," Iruka señaló.

"Lo hice, pero esa no es más que una de las habilidades que le concedió este poder especial", dijo Hiruzen.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Preguntó Iruka.

"Puedo tomar el corazón de mis enemigos y utilizar sus afinidades elementales," dijo Naruto. "Pero sólo puedo utilizar su afinidad primaria de acuerdo con el pergamino."

"Eso es un poco espeluznante", dijo Iruka.

Hiruzen se rio y dijo: "Sólo espera para la siguiente parte. Probablemente estarás en estado de shock."

Iruka se limitó a ver al Sandaime antes de mirar a Naruto. El muchacho había puesto sus manos en el sello Tora y comenzó a concentrarse.

"¡Jiongu: Activar!" Naruto grito liberando la máscara de su espalda. La costura a lo largo de la espalda de Naruto se abrió y su corazón de fuego saltó después transformándose en su forma de zorro de nueve colas. Iruka estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, de no ser por la mirada tranquilizadora de Hiruzen, que fue todo lo que necesito para mantener la calma.

"¿Es esta otra capacidad del...Jiongu?" Preguntó Iruka.

"¡Sí! Puedo hacer cuerpos para mis corazones con mis hilos, ¡¿acaso no es sorprendente?! ¡Dattebayo!" Naruto gritó.

"Esta es una habilidad muy interesante. Pero, ¿te puede ayudar a hacer un Bunshin?" Iruka preguntó con una sonrisa. Naruto simplemente dejó caer la cara de vergüenza al recordar que era su peor jutsu.

"¿Qué es todo eso del Bunshin no Jutsu?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"¡Es mi peor jutsu! ¡Cada vez que lo intento, falla!" Naruto gimió.

"Yo insisto en que deberías de poner más chakra" Gritó Iruka.

"¡Puse tanto chakra en ella como me fue posible!" Naruto gritó.

Antes de los dos pudieran seguir gritando, el sonido de alguien dándose una palmada en la cara llamo su atención. Los dos voltearon a ver al Hokage con una marca roja en su rostro mientras miraba a los dos con fastidio.

"Naruto, en lugar de tratar de poner todo tu chakra en un solo clon, tratar de hacer muchos clones", dijo Hiruzen. "Trata de hacer por lo menos veinte."

Naruto miró al anciano con confusión, pero obedeció. Comenzó a enfocar su chakra en la forma en que se suponía que lo debía de hacer para crear clones, pero en lugar de tratar de hacer sólo uno, se centró en crear al menos veinte clones.

"¡Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto gritó mientras el pequeño claro en que estaban se veía envuelto en una gran nube de humo blanco. Después de un montón de tos y el mareo, abrieron los ojos y los dos hombres más jóvenes dejaron caer sus mandíbulas en estado de shock.

El campo estaba lleno hasta el tope con clones de Naruto. Había Bunshins en los árboles, colgando de ramas de árboles, y había incluso Bunshins que estaban de pie sobre otros clones.

"Como pensé," Hiruzen murmuró.

"Pero...¿cómo? ¡Él no podía uno si quiera!" Gritó Iruka.

Hiruzen suspiró y dijo: "La respuesta es simple, Naruto tiene más chakra que la mitad de la aldea, así que cuando le decías que pusiera más chakra en el jutsu, estabas involuntariamente haciendo que sobrecargara el jutsu.".

"¡HA! ¡Yo sabía que era impresionante!" Naruto gritó mientras corría alrededor del campo.

Iruka bajó la cabeza avergonzado y dijo: "Tal vez deberíamos comprobar los niveles de chakra de los estudiantes en el año que comenzamos a hablar del chakra."

"Me asegurare de mencionarlo en la próxima reunión del consejo," Hiruzen dijo mientras miraba a Naruto animado.

"Naruto-kun, ven aquí un momento", dijo Hiruzen. Naruto corrió hacia el Sandaime después de que disipó los Bunshin y despejó el campo de ellos.

"¿Qué pasa Jiji?" Naruto preguntó mientras le sonreía

El Hokage sonrió y dijo: "Ya que parece que tienes una gran cantidad de chakra, creo que te voy a enseñar un nuevo jutsu". Levantó una mano para detener la celebración del chico. "Sin embargo, sólo te lo enseñare si puedes hacer no más de siete Bunshin."

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "¡Prepárate para enseñarme un nuevo jutsu Jiji!"

"Voy a estar esperando, sirve y me tomo un descanso de todo el papeleo", dijo Hiruzen con una risita.

"Ahora bien, creo que es hora de que regresé a mi oficina", dijo el Hokage, preparándose para hacer un Shunshin.

"¡Espera Jiji!" Naruto dijo, impidiéndole irse.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Iruka preguntó mientras veía al rubio con preocupación en sus ojos.

"Sí, creo que se un nuevo jutsu, pero nunca lo había hecho antes," dijo Naruto.

"Tal vez has activado una nueva habilidad del Jiongu" Hiruzen le dijo. Cuando Naruto lo miró con confusión, continuó. "Puedes hacer los jutsus de las personas a las que le hayas robado el corazón. Lo más probable es que como ya has madurado un poco más, mentalmente hablando, ya estas comenzando a descubrirlos."

"¿Así que debería comenzar a saber más jutsus ahora?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, iras descubriendo nuevos jutsus que no sabías", explicó Hiruzen. "Prométeme que serás cuidadoso con cualquier nuevo jutsu, practicar adecuadamente con ellos te ayudará a usarlos mejor."

"No te preocupes Jiji, te lo prometo," dijo Naruto dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El Hokage desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando sólo a Naruto e Iruka en el claro.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei," Naruto comenzó ", ¿esto significa que si quiero hacer un solo clon, solo tendré que poner la menor cantidad de chakra posible?"

Iruka asintió y dijo: "Sí, y lo siento, si me hubiera dado cuenta de que tenías más chakra de lo normal, habría sido capaz de ayudarte correctamente."

Naruto hizo una señal con la mano y le dijo: "Está bien. Lo importante es que ya sabemos cuál es el problema."

"¿Sabes una cosa Naruto?," Iruka comenzó, "Te envidio."

"¿Me envidias?" Preguntó Naruto. "¿Por qué estarías celoso de mí?"

Iruka le sonrió y dijo: "Porque eres capaz de mirar el lado bueno de todo. Así que ¿qué tal si te llevo por algo de ramen a manera disculpa?"

Ahora bien, Naruto no aceptaría ningún tipo de disculpa a menos que fuera de manera oral, pero cuando se trataba de disculpas con ramen, toda su moral se iba por la ventana, especialmente cuando no tenía dinero para pagar.

"¡Hurra! Ramen, ramen, ¡vamos por algo de ramen!" Naruto cantó mientras comenzaba a saltar hacia Ichiraku's. Iruka le siguió, sintiendo como su billetera poco a poco se hacía más ligera. Otro funeral para esta noche.

NA: **¡Terminado! Aunque estoy un poco decepcionado de que este capítulo sea un poco más corto de lo normal. Pero bueno, nada importante sucedió de todos modos.**

 **Debo de confesar que no estaba tan inspirado cuando escribí este capítulo como lo hice con los demás. Así que esto será una especie de relleno (** NT: Como en la serie xD **). Pero eso va a cambiar para el próximo capítulo, ¡ya que vamos a entrar en el canon!**

NT: Pues lo que leyeron, ¡en el próximo capítulo entramos en canon queridos lectores!

No se lo pierdan, porque se va a poner bueno y hoy no les dejare avance, porque quiero tenerlos a la expectativa jaja.

¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! ¡Ciao!


	6. Graduación y Apocalipsis

Capítulo 6: Graduación y Apocalipsis.

NT: ¡Hola a todos! Siii, lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digan, puedo ver las expresiones en sus caras, se preguntaran, ¿actualización?, ¿después de tantos meses?, pues sí, no crean que me había olvidado de este hobbie que me hace tan feliz.

Después de un hiatus extremadamente largo en el que me dedique a mis otros hobbies (cubos de Rubik, dibujo y escultura), al mismo tiempo en que conseguía recursos para seguir viviendo (AKA: un trabajo, muy bien pagado, debo agregar :p) decidí que era hora de regresar, porque aunque no lo crean, ya los extrañaba y de hecho mantuve contacto con un par de lectores (sí, les hablo a ustedes ;D).

Pero bueno, que no se diga más, ¡a traducir!

NA: **¡Yosh! ¡¿Cómo están todos el día de hoy?!**

 **Espero que estén muy emocionados por este capítulo, ¡porque es hora de que comencemos con el canon!**

 **Habrá algunos cambios en la historia, obviamente, a medida que avancemos con la trama. Así que prepárense para quedar sorprendidos, tristes y todas esas cosas.**

 **Una nota, todos, a excepción de Naruto usan su ropa normal. Usan la ropa que llevaban antes de Shippuden. No hay necesidad de ningún cambio de ropa en el momento.**

 **Ahora siéntense, relájense, y disfruten de esa bolsa de palomitas de maíz de la que estoy seguro están comiendo. ¡Hora del show!**

(Konoha - Doce años después del Ataque del Kyūbi)

Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto Uzumaki se despertó antes de su reloj de alarma, algo que había sido profetizado como algo cercano al fin del mundo. Además de no comer ramen. Aunque claro, quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que iba a graduarse de la Academia el día de hoy y obtendría su banda junto al resto de sus compañeros de clase.

Naruto, cada vez más y más emocionado, saltó de la cama y salió corriendo a su balcón, donde extendió sus brazos y sintió la fresca brisa sobre su piel. Después de observar la salida del sol iluminar Konoha, se dirigió de nuevo al interior para encontrar que su desayuno ya estaba hecho, y a Zorro sentado junto a la mesa.

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba a Zorro, finalmente había encontrado una manera de hacer que su corazón desarrollara su propia personalidad. Fue difícil, pero como de costumbre, Naruto no se dio por vencido hasta que consiguió algo. Afortunadamente, había resultado en algo positivo.

Todo eso gracias a un grupo de órdenes o comandos que eran enviados a través de los hilos al corazón. Fue un proceso largo y agotador, sobre todo debido al hecho de que él quería que Zorro actuara como un zorro verdadero y que tuviera algunas cualidades humanas, como limpieza y esas cosas.

Después de comer sus respectivos desayunos, llamó a Zorro de nuevo a su cuerpo. Había decidido dormir con sus corazones fuera, sobre todo porque era muy incómodo cuando se acostaba de espaldas. Naruto entonces se puso la gabardina y salió por la puerta. A continuación, hizo su camino hacia el Recinto Hyūga.

(Recinto Hyūga)

"¿No es muy temprano Naruto-san?" uno de los guardias le preguntó mientras él y su compañero observaban al joven Uzumaki.

"Sí, estoy un poco emocionado hoy," Naruto les dijo. "¡Hoy es el día en que me convierto en un ninja!"

"Buena suerte entonces, esperamos que lo logres," dijo el otro guardia mientras el rubio le lanzaba una sonrisa.

Después de caminar más allá de los guardias de la puerta, se sentó en el porche de la casa de Hinata. Después de esperar un rato sentado en un pequeño banco, le gano el sueño.

Despertó aturdido después de sentir unos golpecitos molestos en el hombro. Después de levantarse y frotar sus ojos, miró a su alrededor para ver que no había nadie dentro de su rango de visión.

"¡Buu!" Una pequeña sábana blanca con agujeros para los ojos apareció en frente de Naruto.

"¡FANTASMA!" Naruto gritó mientras saltaba en el aire y se sujetaba al tejado del porche.

De repente, la cosa comenzó a reír y después la sabana cayó al suelo para revelar a una Hanabi sonriendo.

"Te tengo Nato-nii-san," Hanabi dijo mientras reía. Naruto gruño separándose del techo y cayendo frente a la pequeña con una sonrisa malévola.

"Veo que a Hanabi-chan le gusta reírse, ¿no es así?" Naruto pensó en voz alta mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia la joven Hyūga. Los ojos de Hanabi se agrandaron cuando se percató de lo que sucedía, dándose cuenta de lo que Naruto estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse y miró hacia abajo para ver que Naruto había enviado algunos hilos para envolver sus piernas mientras ella estaba distraída.

"N-Nato-nii-san, y-yo prometo que me portare bien," Hanabi dijo al sentir más hilos envolverse alrededor de sus brazos, mientras más hilos comenzaban a hacerle cosquillas.

"Naruto-kun, aunque odiaría arruinar la diversión d-de Hanabi-chan, realmente necesitamos apresurarnos para ir a la A-Academia," dio Hinata asomándose levemente por la puerta.

Naruto suspiró e hizo que sus hilos volvieran, dejando ir a Hanabi, que corrió hasta su hermana y la abrazó.

"¡Gracias Nee-chan! ¡Nato-nii-san me quería hacer cosquillas otra vez!" Dijo Hanabi.

"Tal vez debería evitar jugar con los temores de la gente señorita" dijo Hiashi mientras aparecía detrás de las hermanas. "A menos que sea alguien que no te agrada."

Naruto entonces puso una sonrisa triunfante y le dijo: "¡Sí! Tal vez debería ponerme un traje de pulpo y esperar a que despiertes."

"Si haces eso, es probable que termines con un golpe de Jūken al estómago," Hiashi señaló. "Hanabi es una de esas personas que atacan cuando tienen miedo. A diferencia de ti que te pones a contemplar los techos de los demás."

El resplandor en la cara de Naruto se apagó al oír lo que había dicho Hiashi. Hiashi simplemente se rio y le señalo a Hinata que debía irse a la Academia y envió a Hanabi dentro.

"Sabes que quieres un hijo," Hitomi dijo mientras le lanzaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo deseaba, después de Hinata, pero estoy feliz con mis hijas", Hiashi le dijo. "Además, es divertido meterse con Naruto de vez en cuando. Es como ver a Kushina de nuevo."

Hitomi se rio y dijo: "Pero sin las masacres de chicos a mitad de la calle."

Hiashi gimió y dijo: "Ni me lo recuerdes, yo era parte de esas masacres al menos tres veces a la semana."

"Hizashi siempre fue el más inteligente de ustedes dos," dijo Hitomi. "Recuerdo la diversión en su cara cuando te tenía que arrastrar a casa después de que te toparas con Kushi-chan."

"Los ancianos siempre me llamaban 'bueno para nada' cada vez que eso pasaba, " el Jefe Hyūga murmuró.

"Recuérdame, ¿por qué siguen aquí?" Preguntó Hitomi.

"Porque al parecer algo les concede una vida extendida o algo por el estilo," Hiashi le dijo.

(Academia)

Naruto y Hinata entraron en el salón de clases para ver que todavía iban un poco temprano. Las únicas personas que había eran Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, y algunos otros niños de relleno que no podían faltar en estas escenas. El dúo se sentó frente a Shikamaru y Choji. Como de costumbre, el Nara estaba durmiendo y el Akimichi devoraba una bolsa de papas fritas.

"Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?" Naruto saludó mientras se sentaba.

"Hola Naruto, Hinata, todo está bien, estoy un poco nervioso por el examen," Choji dijo: "Digo, ¿y si repruebo?"

"Que problemático, no vas a reprobar Choji," Shikamaru dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre sus brazos y miró a su amigo de huesos anchos. "Todo lo que necesitas hacer es mantener la calma y hacer lo mejor posible."

"¡Sí! Lo que dijo Shikamaru, ¡ttebayo!" dijo Naruto en acuerdo.

"Si, todo va a estar bi-bien Choji-kun," Hinata aseguró al Akimichi.

Choji visiblemente relajado dijo: "Gracias chicos, realmente necesitaba eso."

Mientras que los tres amigos estaban hablando, varias personas más entraron en la habitación después de ellos. Incluyendo a Sasuke y Kiba, este último lucía un pequeño moretón en la mejilla.

"Woah, ¿qué te paso?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Me metí en una discusión con un miembro del clan, y cuando menos pensaba ya estábamos lanzando golpes," Kiba explicó mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, asegurándose de no sacar a Akamaru fuera de su lugar.

Naruto había sido capaz de hacer que el Inuzuka se uniera a su grupo de amigos y siempre que había la oportunidad salían juntos en grupo.

"¿Sobre qué discutían?" Preguntó Choji.

Kiba suspiró, "debatíamos cual alimento sería mejor para nuestros amigos."

"¿En serio? Luchar por algo como eso es tan problemático," Shikamaru dijo mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a Kiba.

Fue en ese momento que todo el edificio comenzó a temblar, causando que todos se agarraran a algo.

"¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Un terremoto?!" Kiba lloraba mientras se sujetaba del escritorio para salvar su vida.

"¡No lo creo! ¡No parece uno normal!" Choji gritó mientras trataba de mantenerse firme.

"¡¿Cómo sabes que es un terremoto de verdad o no?!" Gritó Naruto.

"¡Te diré después!" Choji gritó mientras agarraba con los dientes una bolsa frituras que intentaba volar. Hinata perdió su agarre sobre la mesa tras otra sacudida violenta y estaba a punto de golpear su cabeza contra el suelo cuando Naruto se acercó y la agarró por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. De no ser por el susto del momento, se habría desmayado en el lugar.

"¡PRIMERO!"

De repente, la puerta se abrió y el temblor se detuvo. Todo el mundo giró a ver que Ino y Sakura estaban discutiendo quién había llegado a la Academia primero, la ganadora se sentaría al lado de Sasuke. Todo el mundo suspiró, aliviados de que no era un verdadero terremoto, y molestos porque esas dos prácticamente les habían causado ataques al corazón.

"Casi me da un ataque al corazón," Naruto suspiró. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo Hinata junto a él, que se había desmayado cuando se dio cuenta de su posición. Naruto la colocó de nuevo en su asiento, y si ponías atención, se podía ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

'Wow, ella es tan suave y…¡NO! ¡MALOS PENSAMIENTOS!' Naruto negó con la cabeza para limpiar su mente.

Shikamaru suspiró y se hundió en su asiento. "No puedo creer que me hicieron hacer algo tan problemático como esto."

"Sí, salvar tu vida debe de ser algo MUY problemático," Kiba le dijo, haciendo que algunas de las personas cercanas se rieran. Shikamaru simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a dormir.

Naruto decidió que era hora de despertar a Hinata, sacó uno de sus rollos de canela de emergencia y la agitó por debajo de la nariz de Hinata. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y rápido como un rayo le arrebató el rollo de la mano a Naruto para después devorarlo.

"Bienvenida de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos", Choji bromeó mientras veía la terrible experiencia. Habría intentado tomar el rollo de canela de las manos de Naruto, pero recordó la última vez que intento hacerlo. ¡Los golpes de Jūken eran muy dolorosos!

"¡Todo el mundo, siéntense y cállense!" Iruka gritó mientras entraba en la habitación usando su Jutsu de Cabeza Gigante para llamar atención de todos. Todos se sentaron e Iruka tomó su lugar en la parte delantera de la habitación y se dirigió a la clase.

"El día de hoy se celebraran los exámenes de graduación de la academia para ver quien se convertirá en ninja de Konoha. El examen se llevará a cabo en cuatro partes, una prueba escrita, lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken, una prueba de resistencia de taijutsu, y la realización de los tres jutsus básicos que todo shinobi debe saber. Daremos inicio cuando Mizuki llegue con las pruebas escritas".

Naruto no se inmuto, las pruebas escritas no eran su fuerte, pero tampoco eran su punto débil. Era sólo que él prefería hacer cosas más activas en vez de escribir cosas.

Unos minutos más tarde, Mizuki entró en el aula con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

"Siento llegar tarde Iruka, no encontraba la caja, así que hice un desastre mientras la buscaba," dijo Mizuki mientras se frotaba la cabeza tímidamente.

Iruka le quito importancia y dijo: "Sólo dame la caja para que pueda llevar a cabo la prueba." Mizuki asintió y le entregó la caja a Iruka mientras maldecía en el interior. Se suponía que él las entregaría para poner al mocoso de las 9 colas bajo un genjutsu.

Después de la prueba escrita, (en serio, ¿a quién le importan las pruebas escritas? La única que importa es la de los Exámenes Chūnin) todo el mundo salió a prepararse para la próxima prueba. Esta consistía en lanzar kunai y shuriken a un objetivo y tratar de ganar tantos puntos como fuera posible.

"Está bien, los voy a llamar por orden alfabético, por lo que Shino, tú vas primer" Iruka dijo mientras tomaba su lista para contar los puntos.

Shino se acercó al punto de partida y tomó diez kunai y shuriken. En su primer intento con el kunai, la mitad de ellos dieron en la diana y dos de ellos golpearon el blanco. Luego se trasladó al siguiente objetivo y arrojó sus shuriken, seis dieron en la diana y uno había dado en el blanco.

"Buen trabajo Shino, el siguiente es, Choji," Iruka dijo mientras marcaba la puntuación de Shino.

Choji se acercó y agarró su propio conjunto de kunai y shuriken. Con el kunai, tres de ellos golpearon la diana, mientras que tres más dieron al blanco. Con el shuriken, cuatro de ellos golpearon la diana y dos más dieron en el blanco.

"Buen trabajo, la siguiente es Sakura," Iruka anunció.

"¡Mírame SASUKE-KUN!" el demo…que diga, Sakura gritaba mientras tomaba el armamento. Todo el mundo cubrió sus oídos para evitar el sangrado.

Sakura se preparó para lanzar los kunai y…esperen, ¿por qué les estoy hablando acerca de ella? A quién le importa, al final ella paso con lo mínimo que se necesita para pasar. Ahora vamos a pasar con la gente importante. (NT: El odio del autor original hacia Sakura es obvio, ¿no lo creen?)

"La siguiente es Hinata," dijo Iruka, sin prestarle atención a Sakura, eso hasta que casi le cortaba un pedazo de su cabello con un kunai. Casi arruinaba su estilo, pero fue capaz de mantenerse bajo control.

"No te preocupes Hinata-chan, ¡sé que te ira muy bien!" Naruto le aseguró a la tímida heredera mientras se acercaba al punto de lanzamiento. Hinata respiró hondo y agarró su conjunto de kunai y shuriken. Con el kunai, todos golpearon su objetivo, con siete de ellos golpeando la diana. Con las shuriken, sólo ocho de ellas dieron en el blanco, y todos le dieron a la diana.

"¡Gran trabajo Hinata!" Iruka elogió. Hinata se sonrojó ante su alabanza y regresó a donde sus amigos estaban. Al mirar hacia abajo para ocultar su rubor, se topó con alguien, y miró hacia arriba para ver el rostro sonriente de Naruto.

"¡Eso fue genial Hinata-chan!" Dijo Naruto. Hinata se convirtió en un tomate y tartamudeó un gracias, regresando a ver a los demás.

"Kiba, sigues tú," Iruka dijo mientras observaba al joven Inuzuka correr hacia el punto de partida y tomar un conjunto de kunai y shuriken.

A Kiba le fue bien, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que su clan estaba más inclinado por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Él consiguió darle a cinco dianas con el kunai, y tres golpes en el blanco. Le dio a cuatro dianas con la shuriken y le dio dos golpes al blanco.

"Buen trabajo Kiba, sigues tu Shikamaru."

"Problemático, vamos a terminar con esto", Shikamaru murmuró mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Agarró el set de armas y comenzó a lanzarlos. Obtuvo tres dianas y tres golpes al blanco con el kunai, y cinco dianas y dos golpes al blanco con las shuriken. La única razón por la que puso un poco de esfuerzo es porque no quería obtener una calificación tan patética como la de Sakura.

"Buen trabajo Shikamaru, Sasuke, tú eres el próximo," Iruka dijo mientras marcaba la puntuación del Nara.

"Hn," Sasuke dijo mientras caminaba hacia adelante y tomaba su conjunto de armas. Arrojó todas sus armas y consiguió darle a todas las dianas con cada uno de ellos.

"¡Excelente Sasuke!" Iruka alabo, pero no pudo ser oído sobre todos los gritos de todas las fangirls de Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke gruñó mientras caminaba de regreso a su esquina a fantasear acerca de matar a Itachi. (NA: **La única razón por la que Sasuke ganó esa pelea fue porque Itachi estaba enfermo y que no quería matar a su hermano pequeño.** )

"Naruto, es tu turno," Iruka dijo mientras observaba al rubio dar un paso hacia delante.

"¡Yosh! Estoy listo, ¡Dattebayo!" Naruto gritó mientras agarraba su conjunto de kunai y shuriken. Con el kunai, ocho de ellos golpearon la diana y los otros dos golpearon cerca de ella. Nueve de sus shuriken golpearon la diana y el último rebotó con otro de ellos, pero aun así había dado en el blanco.

"¡Gran trabajo Naruto!" Iruka dijo mientras observaba la alegría del rubio.

"¡T-te fue m-m-muy bien Naruto-kun!" Hinata suavemente exclamó.

"Estuvo genial ¿no?" Naruto preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, pero no obtuvo la mejor puntuación," Choji señaló.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo: "¿Y? Siempre y cuando pase, está bien por mí."

"La última es Ino", dijo Iruka. La joven Yamanaka se acercó y agarró su conjunto de kunai y shuriken. Lanzo sus kunai, obteniendo cinco dianas y dos golpes en el blanco. Con el shuriken, obtuvo cinco dianas y tres golpes al blanco.

"Eso es todo por esta parte del examen," dijo Iruka. "Ahora vamos a pasar a la zona de entrenamiento para la parte taijutsu del examen. Todo el mundo empezó a avanzar hacia el campo taijutsu donde Mizuki estaba terminando algunos tramos.

"Muy bien, este examen va a ser bastante simple," Iruka dijo mientras permanecía de pie delante del grupo. "Van a pelear con Mizuki. El objetivo es que duren por lo menos dos minutos. Una vez que pasen los dos minutos, el combate termina. Demos comienzo.

(NA: **Ya que soy perezoso, vamos a saltar a todos e ir directamente a Naruto. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque soy el autor y lo digo yo!** )

"Muy bien Naruto, sigues tú," Iruka dijo mientras miraba a Sasuke salir del campo y volver a su pequeño mundo de fantasía en donde se posaba por encima de 20 cadáveres de Itachi.

"Vamos a empezar, ¡Dattebayo!" Naruto exclamó mientras saltaba al campo y se ponía frente a Mizuki.

Mizuki sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, me agrada esa seguridad." "Esto va a ser fácil. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es noquearlo."

Naruto sonrió y entro en su posición personal para luego encarar a Mizuki.

Mizuki comenzó el combate corriendo hacia Naruto apuntando su puño hacia la cabeza. Naruto se agachó y lanzó un puño hacia el lado de Mizuki. El profesor de la Academia se retiró para mantener un poco de distancia, pero Naruto corrió hacia él para evitar que abriera una gran distancia.

Naruto lanzó un puñetazo hacia el estómago de Mizuki y el Chūnin se movió a un lado para dejar que el golpe de Naruto pasara junto a él mientras le daba un rodillazo en el estómago al rubio. El golpe envió a Naruto de nuevo hacia el borde del campo.

"Oi, Mizuki-sensei, me la está poniendo difícil," dijo Naruto encorvándose un poco.

"Bueno, acostúmbrate, porque en tus misiones te golpearan mucho más fuerte", respondió Mizuki.

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Entonces vamos a seguir adelante, algo como esto no va a detenerme."

Naruto corrió hacia adelante y lanzo una patada a Mizuki. El Chūnin agarró la pierna extendida y procedió a lanzar a Naruto a la distancia. El Uzumaki aterrizó peligrosamente cerca del borde del campo y casi se cayó hasta recuperar el equilibrio.

Mizuki cargo hacia Naruto y le lanzó un puñetazo en un intento de enviarlo fuera del ring. Naruto se encorvo y le lanzo un golpe para intentar sacarlo del ring.

"¡Tiempo!" Iruka gritó mientras su reloj marcaba dos minutos. Naruto saltó hacia atrás y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

"¡Menos mal! ¡Eso fue intenso Mizuki-sensei!" Dijo Naruto. Mizuki asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba gritando con rabia en el interior. Otra oportunidad perdida.

Más tarde, una vez que todo el mundo había terminado con sus pruebas de Taijutsu, Iruka hizo a todos ir adentro para seguir con el examen de ninjutsu. Ellos esperarían en una habitación antes de ser llamados a la habitación donde harían su prueba.

Naruto estaba de pie delante de Iruka y Mizuki, quienes estaban sentados en una mesa llena de protectores. A pesar de su confianza, Naruto estaba ligeramente nervioso.

"Está bien Naruto, sólo tienes que realizar los tres ninjutsu básicos," Iruka comenzó, "lo que significa que tienes que hacer un Henge, Kawarimi, y hacer al menos tres Bunshin. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, ¡vamos a hacerlo!" Naruto gritó, haciendo que los dos instructores se rieran.

"Si tan sólo pudiéramos calificarlo por su entusiasmo", Mizuki murmuró, manteniendo su papel de buen chico.

"En primer lugar, haz un Henge del Sandaime y actúa como él durante unos segundos", dijo Iruka.

"Lo tengo, ¡Henge!" Naruto se transformó en el Tercer Hokage y miró a los dos instructores.

"Iruka," Naruto transformado comenzó con la voz de Hiruzen, "realmente deberías pensar en convertirse en un Jounin-sensei uno de estos días. Tú también Mizuki." Después de eso, Naruto se transformó en sí mismo mientras lucía una gran sonrisa.

"Buen trabajo Naruto," dijo Mizuki tratando de fingir su sonrisa lo más que pudiera.

"Está bien, ahora haremos el Kawarimi, ¿listo?" Iruka preguntó mientras se preparaba para lanzar un kunai de práctica al rubio.

"Sí, ¡hagámoslo!" Dijo Naruto. Iruka tiro el kunai a Naruto y le dio al rubio en el pecho. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron antes estallar en humo blanco y revelar un tronco de madera. El verdadero Naruto salió del armario que estaba detrás de él.

"Alabados sean los troncos," dijo Naruto haciendo una oración.

"Amén" Dijeron Iruka y Mizuki haciendo una oración también.

"Ahora sólo tengo que hacer unos Bunshin, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Naruto.

Iruka asintió y dijo: "Tienes que hacer por lo menos tres."

"Está bien, aquí voy ¡Dattebayo!" Naruto exclamó mientras hacía un sello mano y una nube de humo lleno la habitación.

"Realmente tenemos que hacer algo acerca de la cantidad de humo que utiliza," Iruka dijo mientras sacaba el humo por la ventana. Una vez que el humo desapareció, Iruka miró hacia atrás para ver a cinco Naruto ante él.

"¡Excelente Naruto! ¡Ahora eres un ninja Konoha!" Iruka elogió mientras le entregaba a Naruto su protector.

"¡HAHA! ¡Lo hice Dattebayo!" Naruto exclamo emocionado mientras tomaba su protector y salió corriendo de la habitación.

'Oh, bien, ahora voy a tener que cambiar mi plan,' Mizuki pensó mientras cerraba los ojos en señal de frustración, mientras tanto, Iruka, seguía ajeno a los pensamientos de su "amigo".

Naruto salió de la habitación y salió corriendo del edificio para ver a todas las personas que se habían graduado y se lo mostraban a sus padres. Mientras caminaba hacia donde lo estarían esperando Hinata y su guardián, Ko, oyó a la gente susurrando, acerca de él.

"No puedo creer que permitan que esa cosa se gradúe."

"¿Cómo le permiten volverse más fuerte? Después de todo, él es…"

"¡Cállate! Sabes que está prohibido hablar de ello."

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se acercó a donde su amiga de cabello azul estaba. Hinata sonrió al ver a Naruto con su protector alrededor de su frente. Naruto vio el protector que Hinata tenía alrededor de su cuello, y por alguna razón pensó que se veía muy linda.

"Y-yo estoy tan contenta de que ap-aprobaras Naruto-kun," dijo Hinata con una suave sonrisa.

"Jeje, sí, ahora podremos ir en misiones y seremos grandes ninjas," dijo Naruto.

"Naruto-san," comenzó Ko, "Hiashi-sama y Hitomi-sama le extendieron una invitación para cenar con el motivo de celebrar su graduación."

"¿De verdad? ¡Eso suena genial!" Naruto dijo mientras sonreía alegremente.

(Más tarde – Campo de entrenamiento n°27)

Naruto abandono el Recinto Hyūga después de una grande y satisfactoria cena, decidió visitar su campo de entrenamiento privado con el fin de recordar viejos tiempos. Sonrió al ver los múltiples arañazos en los arboles del lugar, jamás olvidaría todo por lo que tuvo que pasar, aunque claro, gracias a todo eso es que ahora era tan bueno con el Jiongu.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un combate en la distancia. Ahora bien, aunque estaban en un campo de entrenamiento y eso no debería de parecerle fuera de lo común, era extraño que hubiera alguien entrenando a altas horas de la noche.

Naruto corrió por el bosque y se arrastró a través de unos arbustos para ver lo que sucedía. Frente a él estaban Mizuki e Iruka. El primero dando vueltas a un shuriken gigante en una mano, y con otro en la espalda. Iruka estaba clavado a un árbol con varios shuriken y junto a él había un gran pergamino.

"¡¿Por qué nos has traicionando Mizuki?!" Gritó Iruka. Naruto se sorprendió, uno de sus instructores estaba traicionando la aldea que había jurado proteger.

"Debido a que este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos, Iruka", comenzó Mizuki. "¡El Hokage deja a un monstruo correr libremente en nuestra aldea y tiene el descaro de decirnos que es un ser humano como nosotros!"

"¡Estás loco!" Gritó Iruka.

"Tal vez lo parezca ante tus ojos, ¡aunque tu opinión no importara cuando estés muerto!" Mizuki gritó mientras lanzaba el shuriken que tenía en sus manos hacia Iruka. Naruto saltó de los arbustos y atrapó el shuriken por el agujero del medio antes de tirarlo lejos.

"¡¿N-Naruto?!" Iruka lloró cuando vio al rubio aparece frente a él.

"Iruka-sensei, ¿estás bien?" Naruto preguntó no quitándole el ojo de encima a Mizuki, que parecía estar sorprendido por la interferencia de Naruto.

Mizuki salió de su sorpresa y dijo: "Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? El mocoso demonio decidió presentarse. Ahora te puedo culpar por la muerte de Iruka para después deshacerme de una vez por todas de ti."

Naruto gruñó y dijo: "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¡nunca lo olvides idiota!"

"Naruto, ¡tienes que salir de aquí!" Gritó Iruka.

"No lo voy a dejar aquí Iruka-sensei," Naruto declaró.

Mizuki sonrió y dijo: "Dime Naruto, ¿quieres saber por qué todo el mundo te odia?"

Naruto se quedó inmóvil y miró a Mizuki con ojos curiosos, lo que causo que este se riera por la inocencia que aparentaba el demonio.

"¡No lo hagas Mizuki!" Gritó Iruka. "¡Está prohibido!"

"Veras, hace doce años, el Kyūbi no Kitsune atacó la aldea y fue derrotado por el Yondaime Hokage, que se sacrificó en el proceso", dijo Mizuki.

Naruto lo miró y le preguntó: "¿Esto qué tiene ver conmigo?"

"Después del ataque, se hizo una ley. Una ley que todo el mundo a excepción de ti conoce," dijo Mizuki.

"¿Qué ley?" Preguntó Naruto, casi con miedo de averiguarlo.

"¡MIZUKI CÁLLATE!" Iruka gritó en vano.

"¡Una ley que ocultó el hecho de tu eres el Kyūbi! ¡Ahora muere maldito zorro!" Mizuki gritó mientras lanzaba su última shuriken gigante. Naruto estaba congelado en estado de shock ante la revelación y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que Mizuki acababa de hacer. Luego oyó el sonido de carne siendo desgarrada y un poco de sangre caer sobre su rostro. Naruto se agacho a ver el rostro sonriente de Iruka.

"Hey," Iruka comenzó mientras que un pequeño rastro de sangre bajaba por sus labios. "¿Estás bien...Naruto?"

Fue en ese momento que Naruto se dio cuenta de que su sensei se había liberado y había usado su cuerpo para protegerlo.

"¿Iruka...sensei?" Naruto susurró mientras negaba con miedo. "¿Yo s-soy realmente el Kyūbi?"

"No," Iruka dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, "tu tan solo lo contienes. Lo admito, no me agrada el Kyūbi, pero no odio a Naruto Uzumaki, ¡el futuro Hokage de Konoha!" Con esa declaración, Iruka arranco el shuriken que había en su espalda y lo tiró a un lado. Naruto estaba lleno de lágrimas y algunas bajaban por sus mejillas.

"Ay, que conmovedor," se burló Mizuki. "¡Ahora vamos a la parte en la que ambos mueren!" Mizuki se lanzó hacia adelante, kunai en la mano, y se acercó para apuñalar a Iruka en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Sin embargo, se encontró con que no podía moverse. Miró su brazo y vio hilos carmesí envueltos alrededor de él. Siguió el rastro de ellos y se sorprendió cuando los vio salir de la piel de Naruto.

"Si alguna vez atacas a mi sensei de nuevo, ¡te mato!" Naruto rugió mientras sus hilos bailaban en el aire.

"¡D-demonio!" Mizuki gritó mientras trataba de escapar de los hilos. Naruto tiró al traidor contra un árbol y comenzó a suturar la herida en la espalda de Iruka. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, se dio la vuelta y vio como Mizuki temblaba mientras le apuntaba con un kunai.

"Todos los que traicionan a Konoha deben ser asesinados", dijo Naruto con una voz carente de emoción, se quitó la gabardina y se la entregó a Iruka, quien la tomó y vio a Naruto mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Mizuki.

"Jiongu: ¡Activar!" Naruto gritó mientras ponía las manos en el sello Tora. Zorro salió de su espalda y lentamente caminó hacia Mizuki junto con Naruto.

"¡Doton: Lanzas de Roca!" Mizuki gritó mientras golpeaba las manos en el suelo. Una ola de lanzas de roca salió del suelo y se dirigieron a Naruto y Zorro. Ambos saltaron fuera del camino y aterrizaron en los árboles donde Naruto comenzó a hacer varios sellos de mano.

"¡Katon: Jutsu Bala de Fuego!" Naruto gritó mientras él y Zorro comenzaron a disparar varias bolas de fuego pequeñas a Mizuki. El ex instructor de la Academia saltó y miró alrededor frenéticamente por sus atacantes. Lanzó un kunai al árbol donde vio un destello de color carmesí, pero sólo terminó golpeando el árbol. Retrocedió contra un árbol y agarró una de sus shuriken gigantes que estaba cerca.

"¡Katon: Jutsu Bola de Fuego!" Naruto gritó mientras él y Zorro lanzaban simultáneamente una enorme bola de fuego. Mizuki saltó a los árboles y aterrizó en una rama cuando Zorro saltó sobre él y trató de cortar con sus garras. El traidor saltó hacia atrás, sólo para ser enviado a volar hacia adelante por Naruto que había pateado el traidor en la espalda. Naruto aterrizó frente a Mizuki, y Zorro aterrizó detrás de él.

"¡A-aléjate de mí!" Mizuki gritó mientras sostenía el gigante shuriken delante de él como un escudo. Naruto simplemente ignoró sus suplicas y extendió los brazos, saliendo múltiples hilos de ellos, envolviendo a Mizuki. Pero Mizuki rápidamente se vino abajo en una masa de barro.

"Iwa Bunshin," Naruto murmuró mientras busca a Mizuki en los alrededores.

"Doton: ¡Puño de Tierra!" Mizuki gritó apareciendo detrás de Naruto y tratando de golpear al rubio con su puño cubierto de rocas. Naruto fue golpeado y cayó al suelo para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"¿Q-qué? ¡¿Kage Bunshin?!" Mizuki exclamó. Luego saltó a un lado al mismo tiempo en que el Naruto real conectaba un golpe en el lugar donde antes estaba. Una vez el rubio estuvo de su área de alcance, Zorro lanzo una Bola de Fuego a Mizuki.

"Doton: ¡Doryūheki!" Mizuki acerco sus manos en el suelo y una pared de piedra se levantó y lo defendió del fuego.

"Jiongu: ¡Activar!" Naruto grito mientras dirigía sus hilos hacia Mizuki y lo envolvió en ellos. Esta vez había atrapado al real.

"¡Déjame ir Kyūbi!" Gritó Mizuki.

Naruto le dio una fría mirada y dijo: "No, te voy a dar lo que merecen los traidores."

"Bien dicho, Naruto-kun." Todo el mundo se volvió para ver a Hiruzen allí de pie junto a Tsunade y seis ANBU con él.

"¿Desde hace cuando están aquí, Jiji, Baa-chan?" Preguntó Naruto.

Tsunade puso una mano en su barbilla y dijo: "Creo que desde que el clon de Mizuki de deshizo en pedazos."

"Awww, se perdieron mis mejores jutsus," Naruto gimió aumentando la presión sobre Mizuki.

Luego miró de nuevo hacia su prisionero y le preguntó: "¿Es necesario algún tipo de interrogatorio o algo?"

Hiruzen sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No, fue tan tonto como para escribir todos sus planes y no destruirlos antes de salir de su apartamento. Así que sabemos que él estaba trabajando solo y que no había nadie más involucrado en esto. Incluso anotó el lugar en el que iba a dejar el pergamino".

La cara de Naruto se ilumino suavemente y le preguntó: "¿Eso significa que lo puedo tomar?"

"... Sí, Mizuki es inútil para nosotros en cuanto a información se refiere", dijo Hiruzen.

Naruto se dio la media vuelta y se enfrentó a Mizuki con una sonrisa inquietante en su rostro. Mizuki luchó duro para escapar, pero los hilos estaban muy apretados.

Naruto levantó su brazo libre y apuntó a Mizuki, o más precisamente, su pecho. Varios hilos se dispararon e impactaron contra el pecho de Mizuki para luego comenzar a excavar en él. Mizuki dejó escapar gritos de dolor, pero sólo Naruto e Iruka se vieron afectados por ellos. Naruto porque esta era la segunda vez que lo hacía, e Iruka porque Mizuki solía ser su amigo. Pero ahora que Iruka lo pensaba, Mizuki raramente actuó amistosamente en el pasado.

Los gritos de Mizuki se detuvieron una vez que los hilos comenzaron a sacar algo de él. Primero arrancaron su chaleco Chūnin y parte de su camisa antes de que un objeto palpitante se viera en el aire. Una vez que los hilos salieron de Mizuki, este cayó al suelo, muerto.

Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento, un pulso de chakra azul viajó hasta el corazón y lo envolvió por un momento. Abrió los ojos y dijo: "Es un elemento Tierra. Iruka-sensei, ¿me pasa el pergamino que está en el bolsillo de mi abrigo?"

Iruka, todavía aturdido por el evento, se limitó a asentir en silencio y le lanzó a Naruto el pergamino. El Uzumaki abrió y puso la mano en el kanji de Tierra y empujó un poco de chakra en él. Desde el pergamino surgió una máscara cuadrada que tenía una boca ligeramente abierta y marcas amarillas en ella.

Naruto puso la máscara en el corazón y todo el mundo vio como más hilos carmesí comenzaron a envolver el corazón y comenzó a tomar la forma de una figura humanoide. La masa de hilos cayó al suelo y se convirtió en una figura alta, de unos 2.10m de altura, con brazos gruesos con cuatro dedos en cada mano. Piernas gruesas en la parte inferior que le permitían a la criatura caminar sin problemas. La máscara se instaló en el centro del pecho, justo entre sus grandes hombros. (NA: **Realmente necesito que alguien me ayude a dibujar. Como he dicho antes en mi perfil, soy un artista horrible. ¿Puede alguien ayudarme por favor?** )

"Todo el mundo, ¡conozcan a Titán!" Naruto introdujo a la criatura carmesí, la cual hizo una reverencia.

"Muy interesante Naruto," dijo Tsunade mientras inspeccionaba la criatura. "Supongo que va a ser un tipo de defensa para ti."

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Más o menos. Depende del tipo de ninjas con los que pelee."

Hiruzen estaba confundido. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó.

"Bueno, ¿recuerda a Iruka-sensei diciendo que el agua es débil a la tierra?, así que voy a luchar contra los usuarios de agua con Titán ya que va a ser capaz de derrotarlos fácilmente."

Iruka se rio y dijo: "¿Así que realmente te acuerdas de mis 'clases aburridas'?, ¡mocoso!"

Naruto puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y dijo: "Obvio, las repites tres veces al año."

Iruka se sonrojó y apartó la mirada con vergüenza. Un ANBU había tomado el cuerpo de Mizuki para hacer pruebas, para ver si encontraban alguna conexión con quién estaba detrás de sus planes.

"Buen trabajo Naruto, recibirás el pago de una misión Rango B por esto, te lo daré cuando vengas a tomarse su foto para tu tarjeta de identificación", dijo Hiruzen. "ANBU, lleven a Iruka al hospital para que reciba el tratamiento adecuado. Tsunade, ve con ellos, me quedo con Naruto para ir por algo de ramen. Ya es hora de mi descanso de todos modos."

"¡Yay! ¡Ramen!" Naruto vitoreó mientras corría alrededor del Hokage felizmente. Todo el mundo, excepto los ANBU, rieron por las payasadas del Uzumaki antes de regresar a lo suyo.

 **NA: Ahora que estamos empezando el canon, las cosas van a ser muy diferentes a como lo vimos en el manga y el anime. Todo se desarrollara por el camino que creo se debió haber tomado, ¡por lo que les pido respeten mis decisiones! A menos estés muy confundido y necesites una explicación.**

NT: Pues este es el capítulo 6, no les prometeré nada acerca de las actualizaciones, ya que todo esto dependerá del tiempo con el que cuente, pero de que actualizare, eso ténganlo por seguro jaja, sin más, un placer leernos de nuevo y disfruten la lectura.

¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! ¡Ciao!


	7. Formando los Equipos

Capítulo 7: Formando los Equipos.

NT: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, porque es hora de un nuevo capítulo de Master of Jiongu traducido por su servidor *redoble de tambores* ¡Mr. BlackRoses! Sin más rodeos, ¡a traducir!

NA: **¿Cómo están todos?, llego la hora de formar los equipos, no va a haber una gran cantidad de cambios, solo los que considero necesarios y que deberían haber sido hechos en el canon. Pero, de nuevo, si el canon no hubiera sido a como es originalmente, entonces la historia original hubiera sido diferente, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, cambiar lo que necesita ser cambiado.**

 **Al final del capítulo daré una breve explicación de porqué hice los cambios que hice.**

 **Ahora, por favor, siéntense, relájense y disfruten del espectáculo.**

(Konoha - Academia)

Por segunda vez en su vida, Naruto iba temprano para la Academia, y por buenas razones también esta vez. Hoy era el día en que iba a ser asignado a un equipo para comenzar su carrera como ninja de Konoha. Él esperaba y rezaba ser asignado a un equipo con sus amigos, y con un sensei que le agradara.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano su hombro. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Hinata que lo miraba con preocupación en sus ojos.

"¿E-estás bien N-Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata.

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "No te preocupes Hinata-chan, tan solo me preguntaba con quién estaríamos en nuestros equipos."

"Realmente e-espero que estemos en e-e-el mismo equipo", dijo Hinata con un rubor en su rostro.

"Yo también, rezo porque ninguno de nosotros quede en el mismo equipo que el teme y la loca, ¡eso sería horrible!"

"¡Puedo oírte, baka!" Sakura gritó mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Naruto. "¡Y Sasuke-kun no es un 'teme'! ¡Él es la persona más maravillosa del mundo!"

"¿Hmm? ¿Oíste algo Hinata-chan? ¿Kiba? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué tal tu Choji? ¿O Shino?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Dijiste algo Naruto?" Kiba preguntó mientras sacaba los tapones para los oídos que el y Akamaru llevaban puestos.

"ZZZZ" Shikamaru aparentemente estaba dormido.

Choji trago sus frituras y le dijo: "No he oído nada."

"Me pareció oír algo Naruto-san, pero luego me di cuenta de que era sólo una brisa que entro al salón", dijo Shino. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y vieron a Shino con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Shino acaba de hacer una broma?" preguntó Kiba.

Shino frunció el ceño y dijo: "Estoy tratando de ser más social con todos mis amigos. ¿He dicho algo malo?"

"¡No, para nada!" Naruto aseguró. "Estábamos sorprendidos de que hicieras una broma. Es que por lo general eres una persona tranquila, así que fue una sorpresa para nosotros."

"Ya veo, tal vez debería ser más social con todo el mundo antes de que comience a contar chistes. Eso parece lo más lógico," dijo Shino.

"Que problemático, hay tantas sorpresas hoy en día," suspiró Shikamaru. Hinata le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Naruto, llamando su atención.

"V-veo un n-nuevo bulto en tu gabardina. ¿Ob-obtuviste otro c-corazón?" Ella susurró. Por suerte, Kiba estaba en una discusión con Ino y no podía oírla.

"Sí, te lo cuento más tarde," dijo Naruto. Hinata asintió y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

Justo entonces Iruka entró apoyándose de unas muletas.

"I-Iruka-sensei, ¿q-que le paso?" preguntó Hinata.

"Hubo un incidente en la aldea hace unos días y me se lesione en el proceso," Iruka le dijo.

"Pero si había problemas, ¿por qué no pidieron la ayuda de Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Sakura, por lo que la mayor parte de la clase rodo sus ojos ante la devoción de la pelirrosa por el Uchiha.

Iruka le envió una mirada y dijo: "Debido a que el Hokage solicito a ninjas por encima o al nivel de un Chūnin debido a la seriedad del asunto."

Sakura simplemente se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, pero el resto de la clase se reía de la ingenuidad de la pelirrosa.

"Ahora bien, les pido que se callen, voy a anunciar los equipos de los que formaran parte de ahora en adelante, a algunos de ustedes no les agradaran, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás," Iruka dijo mientras colocaba su lista en la mesa y comenzaba a leer.

(Los Equipos 1-6 no son importantes.)

"El Equipo 7 se compone de Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka comenzó, por lo que todas las chicas se pusieron al borde de su asiento a la expectativa.

"Sakura Haruno-"

"¡SÍ! ¡EL VERDADERO AMOR PUEDE CON TODO!" Sakura gritó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y aplaudía. Sasuke estaba llorando en el interior porque ya se imaginaba lo molesto que esto iba a ser.

"¡¿Por qué la frente de marquesina estará con Sasuke-kun?! ¡Debería ser yo!" Ino gritó.

"¡Trágate esa Ino-cerda!" Sakura gruñó.

"Je, me siento mal por el tercer miembro de ese equipo", dijo Kiba mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en su silla.

"Y Kiba Inuzuka. Su sensei será Kakashi Hatake," Iruka terminó.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Kiba gritó mientras caía de la silla en estado de shock. Akamaru saltó y aterrizó en el regazo de Hinata donde esta comenzó a consolar al perro.

Naruto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Kiba y dijo: "Buena suerte amigo, espero que sobrevivas."

"Estoy condenado," Kiba gimió cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Akamaru dejó escapar un grito de desesperación junto a su pareja.

"Me siento mal por Kiba, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, salvo rezar a Kami que todo salga bien para él", pensó Iruka mientras observaba la escena.

"Equipo 8," Iruka comenzó, "se compondrá de Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga..."

"Por favor, que sea Naruto-kun/que sea en el equipo de Hinata-chan," Hinata y Naruto pensaban de forma simultánea.

"... Y Naruto Uzumaki. Sus sensei será Kurenai Yuhi," Iruka terminó, agradeciendo en silencio a Kami por permitir que los amigos estuvieran juntos.

Naruto sonrió cuando oyó que iba a estar con sus amigos. Se volvió hacia Hinata y le dio una sonrisa de zorruna, mientras que ella sólo se sonrojó, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Yosh! ¡Vamos a ser el mejor equipo ninja de la historia Hinata-chan, Shino!" Naruto declaró. Ambos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

"El Equipo 9 está activo desde el año pasado, así que vamos a seguir adelante", dijo Iruka. "Equipo 10 se compondrá de Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, e Ino Yamanaka. Su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi".

"¡¿Por qué con estos dos holgazanes?!" Ino se lamentó mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el escritorio.

Iruka luego miró a todos los niños en su clase y les dijo: "Conocerán a sus Jōnin-sensei después de comer. Así que asegúrense de volver aquí más tarde. Ha sido un placer darles clases a todos, y espero oír cosas buenas de ustedes". Dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejando a todos los demás para que hicieran lo que quisieran.

(Sala de los Jōnin)

Kurenai Yuhi recientemente había sido ascendida a Jōnin y ya se estaba asignada como sensei de un equipo. Era una mujer joven con la piel clara y una complexión delgada. Tenía el pelo largo y negro que le llegaba a los hombros y lo mantenía apartado de su cara con su protector para la cabeza. Llevaba un traje que parecía estar hecho de vendas, con solo una manga en el lado derecho. Sus manos y los muslos estaban envueltos en vendas.

Suspiró al recordar lo que había sucedido en la oficina del Hokage ese mismo día.

(Flashback - Oficina del Sandaime)

"Hokage-sama, creo que hay un problema con los equipos," dijo Kurenai mientras se encaraba al Hokage con otro hombre a un lado de ella.

Él era un hombre relativamente alto, con cabello plateado, en punta y que desafía la gravedad del cabello, llevaba el traje estándar de Jōnin, con el chaleco. La mitad inferior de su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara y su protector de frente cubría su ojo izquierdo. Su ojo derecho leía un libro con cubierta naranja, mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella Hokage-sama," dijo el Jōnin.

Hiruzen suspiro, ya lo veía venir. "¿Cuál es el problema Kakashi, Kurenai?"

"Yo formalmente solicite que mi equipo estuviera compuesto por Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka. En su lugar, he recibido a Naruto Uzumaki en lugar de Kiba."

"Yo quería al chico Uzumaki en lugar del Inuzuka," dijo Kakashi.

Hiruzen se frotó las sienes y les dijo: "Si les hubiera concedido los equipos que querían, estos hubieran sido muy desequilibrados".

Kurenai estaba confundida. "¿Me lo puede explicar, por favor, Hokage-sama?" Ella preguntó.

"Si te hubiera asignado a Kiba en lugar de Naruto, tu equipo sería muy débil en cuanto a combate se refiere. Entiendo que el clan Inuzuka tiene una gran habilidad en el taijutsu, pero Naruto tiene una mayor durabilidad. Estoy seguro de que te llevaras una sorpresa cuando lo veas pelear".

"En cuanto a tu equipo Kakashi, has recibido a Kiba porque tu equipo necesitara un rastreador. Con Naruto en él en lugar de Kiba, tu equipo nunca sería capaz de localizar a un objetivo a través de métodos especiales, como el Inuzuka con su ninken. "

"Pero con Naruto en mi equipo, podría formar una sana rivalidad con Sasuke y formar un vínculo con él que podría mantenerlo atado a la aldea", argumentó Kakashi.

Hiruzen quería mandar a Kakashi a través de la pared, pero logró calmarse.

"Eso nunca funcionaría," dijo Hiruzen. "Sasuke odia a Naruto, Sakura odia Naruto, Naruto los odia a los dos. Ese equipo colapsaría el momento en que los dejes sin supervisión. Además, creo que Kiba será capaz de darle al Uchiha un buen reto de vez en cuando."

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y volvió a la página que leia en su libro y dijo: "Si eso es lo que usted desea Hokage-sama." A continuación, se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

"Todavía no estoy segura acerca de esto," dijo Kurenai.

Hiruzen encendió su pipa y dijo: "Sólo darle una oportunidad, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar."

Kurenai se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas, dejando al Hokage solo.

(Fin del Flashback)

Kurenai se levantó, salió de la sala y se dirigió a la Academia.

"Bien podría asimilar esto," murmuró.

(Academia - Mediodía)

Naruto estaba sentado entre Hinata y Shino mientras esperaban por su sensei. Detrás de ellos estaban Kiba, Shikamaru y Choji.

"Así que, ¿cuándo van a llegar?" preguntó Naruto.

"Posiblemente en cualquier momento," dijo Shino mientras observaba a uno de sus escarabajos caminar por su mano.

"Espero que pronto, ya casi me quedo sin frituras," dijo Choji mientras devoraba sus frituras.

"¿Equipo 10?" Una voz llamó. Todo el mundo veía a un hombre alto que llevaba el uniforme estándar de Jōnin con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía el pelo negro que se conectaba a su barba. En su boca había un cigarrillo.

Shikamaru, Choji e Ino se pusieron de pie, aunque Ino estaba reacia, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero antes de irse, Shikamaru miró por encima del hombro.

"Les diría que me deseen suerte, pero eso sería problemático," dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Choji se rio mientras seguía a su amigo.

"Que podía esperar de ese vago perezoso," dijo Naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¿A-alguien sabe algo acerca de n-nu-nuestro sensei?" preguntó Hinata.

"Nunca he oído hablar de ella," dijo Shino.

"Creo que fue ascendida a Jōnin hace poco," dijo Kiba, "Al menos, eso es lo que oí de mi hermana cuando cenábamos hace unas semanas."

Naruto resopló y dijo: "Yo quería a alguien famoso." Hinata se rio de sus payasadas y Shino simplemente rodo los ojos detrás de sus gafas de sol.

"¿Equipo 8?" preguntó una voz. Los miembros de dicho equipo vieron a Kurenai allí de pie esperando por ellos. "Por favor sígame."

"Hasta luego Kiba, ¡buena suerte!" Naruto dijo mientras él y los demás salían corriendo de la habitación.

El recién formado Equipo 8 se reunía en una tienda de dango cercana. Aunque claro, se les permitió la entrada después de que Kurenai convenciera al propietario para dejarlos entrar. ¿Por qué no pudieron entrar? Naruto. Esto hizo que Shino se confundiera ya que no podía ver nada malo con Naruto como para negarles la entrada.

"Entonces, ¿les parece si nos presentamos?" Kurenai preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a sus tres estudiantes.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó Shino.

"Bueno, me gustaría saber sus gustos, disgustos, pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro," dijo Kurenai. "¿Saben qué?, voy a empezar." Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, me gusta el genjutsu, mis amigos, y la aldea, no me agradan los pervertidos y los que piensan que las mujeres no pueden hacer un buen trabajo como ninja. Mis aficiones son la jardinería y salir con mi amiga Anko. Para el futuro, quiero llegar a ser una usuaria de genjutsu altamente cualificada. Ahora, ¿qué tal si te presentas señorita? "

Hinata se sonrojó y dijo, "M-mi nombre es Hinata H-Hyūga, me gusta mi fa-familia, Naruto-kun, y las cosas d-dulces. No me gustan las malas p-personas, los p-pescados y los mariscos, y el sello del pájaro enjaulado. M-mis aficiones son ver las f-flores, entrenar y pasar el tiempo c-con Naruto-kun. Quiero convertirme en líder del clan H-Hyūga para prohibir el uso del sello. Y también quisiera formar una f-f-familia algún d-d-d-día". Ella dijo esto último con un gran rubor y lanzándole una mirada discreta a Naruto, pero sólo Kurenai se percató.

"Muy interesante, está bien, sigues tu Shino," dijo Kurenai.

Shino se ajustó las gafas y dijo: "Mi nombre es Shino Aburame. Me gusta relacionarme con la gente que no me teme, y los insectos. No me gusta la gente que daña a los insectos sin ninguna razón. Mis aficiones son practicar mis habilidades para socializar y estudiar mis insectos. Mi objetivo para el futuro es convertirme en el próximo lider del clan Aburame".

Kurenai parpadeó y dijo: "Bueno, eso fue...informativo. Bien, para terminar, Naruto."

Naruto sonrió y comenzó: "Soy Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen, salir con mis amigos, especialmente Hinata-chan, Jiji, y Baa-chan. No me gusta la gente que es mala con los demás sin ninguna razón aparente, y los fantasmas. Mis aficiones son entrenar y la practicar con Hinata-chan. ¡Mi objetivo es llegar a ser el siguiente Hokage! ¡Dattebayo!"

"Puedo ver que eres muy entusiasta, eso es bueno," dijo Kurenai. "Ahora bien, siento decirles esto, pero en realidad no son Genin todavía."

Naturalmente, Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar. "¡¿Qué quieres decir?!" el grito.

"Lo que quiero decir es que esos exámenes Genin del otro día, sólo los hicieron para eliminar a los más débiles entre los débiles. Todo Jōnin al que se le asignó un equipo debe hacer una prueba adicional para ver quién puede hacer el corte."

"¿Cuál es la prueba?" preguntó Shino.

"Esta prueba se aplicara mañana. Vayan al Campo de Entrenamiento #16 a las 8:00, y vayan preparados para trabajar duro si es que quieren mantener esos protectores en su cabeza," dijo Kurenai dejando algo de dinero en la mesa para después salir del restaurante.

"Así que," Naruto comenzó, "¿quién está nervioso acerca de esta prueba?"

"Yo-yo estoy poco n-nerviosa", dijo Hinata, "pero daré lo m-mejor de m-mí."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Hinata-san, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es dar lo mejor de nosotros si queremos ser Genin de esta aldea," Shino le dijo.

"Muy bien, ¡vamos a trabajar juntos y pasar esta estúpida prueba!" Naruto declaró. Ambos herederos del clan asintieron y salieron de la tienda de dango para ir a casa.

Sin embargo Hinata detuvo a Naruto cuando Shino desapareció.

"¿N-Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata.

"Te prometí contarte acerca de mi nuevo corazón, ¿verdad?" dijo Naruto. Hinata asintió y permitió que el Uzumaki la condujera al parque, el cual estaba solo.

"Hinata-chan, ¿puedes comprobar si hay alguien en el área?" preguntó Naruto. Después de barrer el área con su Byakugan, Hinata confirmó que estaban solos. Naruto entonces se quitó la gabardina y mostró su Corazón de Tierra.

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" ella preguntó.

Naruto suspiró y comenzó a explicar: "Bueno, visitaba el Campo de Entrenamiento #27 después de la fiesta con tu familia cuando me encontré con Iruka-sensei y Mizuki luchando en el bosque. Mizuki robó algo del Hokage y estaba escapando del escuadrón de captura que iba tras el cuándo Iruka-sensei lo intercepto. Justo antes de que pudiera matar a Iruka-sensei, salté y empecé a luchar con Mizuki, por suerte Iruka-sensei consiguió agotarlo antes de que yo peleara con él. Le gané a Mizuki y Jiji y Baa-chan aparecieron y dijeron que tenían toda la información que necesitaban de Mizuki. Luego me permitieron tomar el corazón del teme."

"Oh, ¡Naruto-kun!" Hinata gritó mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

"¡H-Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclamó sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga. "Estoy bien, no hay nada que temer."

"A-aun así", Hinata comenzó, "no puedo e-evitar pre-preocuparme."

Naruto sonrió suavemente y le devolvió el abrazo a Hinata, "Gracias Hinata-chan, eres una gran amiga." (NT: ¡FRIENDZONED!)

(Campo de Entrenamiento #16 – Al día siguiente)

Naruto llegó al campo de entrenamiento y se encontró con Hinata durmiendo bajo un árbol. El Uzumaki sonrió mientras la veía dormir con una sonrisa, era evidente que estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

"Buenos días Naruto-san." Naruto saltó en el aire y miró hacia atrás para ver a Shino de pie detrás de él.

"Por si no lo sabias, aparecer de esa manera no es la mejor forma de ser amistoso con la gente" dijo Naruto.

"Mis disculpas, desconocía esa información," dijo Shino.

Naruto agito la mano quitándole importancia y fue a sentarse al lado de Hinata. Shino fue a sentarse en el otro lado de la chica Hyūga y cerró los ojos al sentir una ligera brisa recorrer el lugar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que llegue Kurenai?" preguntó Naruto.

Shino pensó por un momento y dijo: "Creo que tenemos 5 minutos hasta que llegue Kurenai."

"Querrás decir cinco segundos," dijo Kurenai mientras se dejaba caer de un árbol. "Hola a todos, ¿listos para empezar?"

Naruto asintió y dijo: "Voy a despertar a Hinata." Pero antes de que Naruto hiciera algo, Shino lo detuvo y le lanzo una mirada.

"No vas a gritar que están vendiendo rollos de canela, ¿verdad?" él susurró.

"No, por supuesto que no," dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un pequeño pergamino con el kanji "emergencia" escrito en él. La abrió e hizo aparecer el postre antes mencionado.

"Traje uno", terminó acercándolo a la nariz de Hinata. Su cabeza comenzó a girar siguiendo el dulce olor. Se movía de lado a lado, y todo el mundo, excepto Shino, tuvo que contener sus risas cuando la cabeza de Hinata comenzó a perseguir el rollo de canela.

Luego, cuando Naruto parpadeó, el rollo de canela había desaparecido y había una pequeña sensación de escozor en los dedos.

'¡Me mordió!' pensó mientras observaba los ojos de Hinata abrirse y viendo en sus alrededores.

"¿Q-qué sucede?" Hinata preguntó poniéndose de pie lentamente.

"Nada," dijo Naruto rápidamente, demasiado rápido. Hinata lo miró con desconfianza, pero lo mando al fondo de su mente y se enfrentó a su sensei junto con su equipo.

Shino se ajustó las gafas y le preguntó: "¿Qué tenemos que hacer en esta prueba?"

Kurenai sonrió y dijo: "Es muy simple. La función principal de este equipo es el seguimiento. Así que utilizaran sus habilidades de rastreo para localizarme y someterme antes de que se acabe el tiempo." A continuación, sacó un reloj y lo colocó en un poste cercano.

"Parece bastante simple, ¿algo más que debamos saber?" Naruto preguntó mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de su gabardina.

"Si quieren atraparme, tienen que venir a mi con la intención de matarme," dijo Kurenai. "Eso significa que tendrán que usar todo lo que tienen si quieren lograrlo."

"P-pero, ¿y si t-te hacemos daño?" preguntó Hinata.

"No se preocupen por mí," dijo Kurenai. "Tienen que trabajar duro si quieren pasar esta prueba."

"Así que, ¿cuándo empezamos?" preguntó Naruto.

Kurenai sonrió y dijo: "Ahora". A continuación, se desvaneció en un remolino de flores de cerezo.

"Era un genjutsu," dijo Shino.

Naruto suspiró, "Genial, odio el genjutsu."

"Entonces supongo que no te agrada el hecho de que nuestra sensei sea conocida como la mejor usuaria de genjutsu de Konoha," Shino le dijo. Naruto gimió en respuesta.

"¿P-por donde em-empezamos?" preguntó Hinata.

"Permítanme, mis insectos han detectado un pequeño rastro de chakra que coincide con el de Kurenai," dijo Shino mientras levantaba sus brazos. Una pequeña nube de insectos voló fuera de sus mangas y comenzó a volar en una dirección. El trío de Genin siguió a los insectos mientras estos se adentraban en el bosque.

Después de una media hora, los tres amigos llegaron a un pequeño claro donde los insectos comenzaron a comportarse de manera errante, aparentemente confundidos.

"¿Esta aquí?" preguntó Naruto.

"Aquí es donde termina el rastro," dijo Shino. "Así que, lógicamente, tiene que estar en esta zona."

"V-veré si se encuentra p-por aquí," dijo Hinata mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. Hizo varios sellos de mano y dijo: "¡Byakugan!" Su visión se expandió y pudo ver a sus compañeros detrás de ella y su red chakra. El chakra de Shino estaba siendo drenado en una parte de su cuerpo a una velocidad lenta, lo más probable es que fueran sus insectos. El de Naruto era brillante y enérgico, y podía ver las otras dos fuentes de chakra en su espalda.

A continuación, se fijó en otro lugar y se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña cantidad de chakra en los árboles por encima de ellos, detrás de su posición actual.

"¡Ahí!" Hinata dijo mientras señalaba a donde estaba el chakra y sus compañeros de equipo se pusieron en acción. Shino envió un enjambre de insectos a donde ella señalaba y Naruto saltó a los árboles mientras los insectos lo rodeaban como escudo.

"¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" gritó Naruto mientras ponía las manos en el clásico sello de cruz y creó diez clones que saltaron en los arbustos con él. Kurenai apareció y se enfrentó con el clon de Naruto más cercano que tenía, ambos con kunai en mano. Otro Naruto se dejó caer desde arriba de un árbol y trató de patear a la Jōnin. Kurenai arrojó al Naruto con el que estaba luchando contra el que la había atacado y observó que ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Dos Kage Bunshin más, acompañados por un enjambre de insectos, saltaron de entre los árboles y atacaron a Kurenai. Ella los disipó con tres golpes rápidos y se agachó cuando Hinata se acercó con su palma extendida y recubierta con chakra. Kurenai estaba envuelta en una batalla de taijutsu con Hinata, esta consiguió cerrar dos puntos de chakra en su brazo izquierdo antes de que Kurenai la lanzara lejos, sólo para tener que esquivar a los últimos cinco clones de Naruto que la atacaron a la vez.

"Son buenos," dijo Kurenai mientras saltaba hacia atrás y lanzaba un kunai a los pies de uno de los Kage Bunshin. "¡Pero necesitan mejorar!" el kunai explotó y disipó al Bunshin, haciendo salir al verdadero Naruto.

"¡E-está intentando escapar!" Hinata gritó mientras observaba a Kurenai correr. Shino ayudo a Naruto a ponerse de pie y los tres Genin comenzaron a perseguir a Kurenai.

"Hinata-chan, ¿puedes verla?" Naruto preguntó mientras él y sus compañeros de equipo saltaban en la dirección que su sensei había escapado.

"¡H-hai! ¡Siganm-me!" Hinata dijo mientras saltaba hacia adelante y comenzaba a guiar a sus compañeros. El trío siguió a la Hyūga durante varios minutos hasta que llegaron a otro claro donde Hinata se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

"¿La has perdido?" preguntó Naruto.

"E-ella estaba a-aquí y luego d-d-desapareció," dijo Hinata.

"Hay algo en el aire que está molestando a mis insectos, mi utilidad es nula aquí," dijo Shino intentando enviar a su enjambre.

Mientras tanto, Kurenai estaba escondida en los árboles aplicando un genjutsu especial que la ocultara del Byakugan. Junto a ella había una pequeña pila de hojas que liberaban un aroma que neutralizaba los insectos utilizados por el clan Aburame.

"Me pregunto qué vas a hacer para encontrarme, Naruto,' pensó Kurenai mientras observaba a sus Genin desde su escondite.

"Tal vez e-esta parte de la prueba es p-para ti Naruto-kun," Hinata sugirió desactivando su Byakugan.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella Naruto," dijo Shino.

Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos y decir: "Está bien, pero necesito que mantengan la calma." Una vez que recibió la confirmación de su parte, camino hacia adelante y se paró en medio del claro.

Naruto coloco sus manos en el suelo y cientos de hilos salieron en todas direcciones. Shino se sorprendió por esto, pero no lo demostró, y Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada a ello después de ver sus hilos tantas veces. En los árboles, Kurenai estaba asombrada ante la habilidad de Naruto y no se dio cuenta de que los hilos comenzaron a subir por los árboles. Una vez que se dio cuenta, varios de los hilos ya estaban debajo de sus sandalias.

Naruto sonrió cuando sintió que sus hilos le enviaron un mensaje, un mensaje diciendo que habían encontrado a su sensei. Naruto entonces envió otro mensaje a sus hilos y esperó. Hinata y Shino observaban con asombro como todos los hilos dejaron de moverse, antes de que todos se dispararan a un árbol en concreto. Kurenai saltó del árbol, con los ojos abiertos y con la adrenalina al máximo.

"¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Atrápenla!" Naruto gritó coordinando los movimientos de sus hilos para atrapar a la Jōnin. Esto hizo a Hinata y Shino salir de su estupor y saltaron tras de su sensei aprovechando que estaba distraída por los hilos.

"¡Ocho Trigramas: Palma de Aire!" Hinata gritó lanzando una onda de aire condensado a Kurenai. Esta golpeo a la Jōnin en el estómago y desapareció dejando detrás un tronco de madera, lo que indicaba que era un Kawarimi.

"¡Detrás de ti!" Shino dijo cuando vio a su sensei aparecer detrás de la joven. Esta golpeo en un costado a la Hyūga y después salto hacia atrás viendo como los hilos invadían el lugar donde estaba. Una masa de hilos atrapo a Hinata y la colocaron con delicadeza sobre una rama.

"Katon: ¡Jutsu Bala de Fuego!" Naruto gritó escupiendo pequeñas bolas de fuego que Kurenai esquivo con facilidad.

"Katon: ¡Jutsu Bola de Fuego!" grito Kurenai pasando a la ofensiva. Naruto rápidamente creo un muro de hilos que lo protegiera de las llamas.

Shino luego saltó hacia Kurenai y lanzó un puñetazo, que esta esquivó con facilidad. Pero antes de que pudiera contraatacar, Hinata bajó del árbol y trató de conectar sus dedos cubiertos de chakra en el hombro de su sensei.

Kurenai luego hizo varios sellos de mano y dijo: "Magen: Tecnica de Visión Infernal", un torbellino de hojas rodeo al trío de Genin y de inmediato sintieron un mareo. Shino y Hinata vencieron fácilmente el genjutsu debido a sus habilidades de clan. Naruto, por su parte, casi quedo atrapado en el genjutsu, hasta que sintió que su chakra se detuvo momentáneamente y fue transportado de nuevo a la realidad.

'Creo que el Jiongu me permite salir de los genjutsu, ¡perfecto!' Naruto pensó sonriente.

Kurenai se sorprendió de que él fuera capaz de liberarse de su genjutsu, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ninguna habilidad como el Sharingan o el Byakugan, ¡y ni si quiera se había causado dolor!

'Deben de ser esos hilos,' pensó Kurenai. "Es probable que interrumpan su chakra para ayudarlo."

"Naruto-kun, c-creo que no po-podremos atraparla," dijo Hinata.

"No hay que de preocuparse Hinata, ya tengo un plan en marcha," dijo Shino. "Sólo tenemos que mantenerla ocupada por un tiempo."

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Creo que sé cuál es su plan. Esperemos que funcione."

Naruto entonces lanzó un puñetazo a Kurenai, a pesar de que estaba a 6 metros de distancia. Todo el mundo, excepto Hinata, se quedó en estado de shock cuando su brazo se desprendió y salió disparado hacia Kurenai. La Jōnin se movió justo a tiempo para ver el puño incrustarse en el tronco de un árbol.

'Creo que se están tomando eso de ' _venir a mí con la intención de matarme_ ' muy en serio,' Kurenai pensó mientras saltaba lejos de un enjambre de insectos, estos estaban armados con aguijones.

"Jiongu: Activar", Naruto gritó disparando una ola de hilos hacia Kurenai. Trató de esquivarlos, pero uno se enredó alrededor de su pierna y la tiró al suelo, donde varios hilos más la envolvieron hasta quedar atrapada en un capullo. Shino envió un enjambre para rodear a la Jōnin y Hinata tenía dos dedos apuntando a donde estaba su hombro

"Jeje, parece que ganamos Kurenai," dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Kurenai suspiró y dijo: "Sí, ustedes ganan. Ahora, ¿podrías soltarme?" Naruto obedeció e hizo a sus hilos regresar, mientras que Shino y Hinata se apartaron para estar al lado de Naruto.

"¿Q-qué tal lo hicimos S-sensei?" preguntó Hinata.

"Lo hicieron mejor de lo que esperaba," dijo Kurenai mientras se paraba ante su equipo. "Sus habilidades de rastreo fueron mejores de lo que esperaba y lucharon con una ferocidad que me sorprendió".

"Así que, ¿somos oficialmente un equipo?" preguntó Shino.

Kurenai sonrió y dijo: "Sí, ustedes son ahora oficialmente miembros del equipo 8." Después de aplausos de felicidad, cortesía de Naruto, Kurenai llamó la atención de su equipo.

"Así que Naruto, ¿te importaría hablarme acerca de esa habilidad tuya?" preguntó Kurenai.

Naruto se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y miró a Hinata, quien asintió con la cabeza en afirmación. Suspiró y explicó las condiciones en que había conseguido su Jiongu, Hiruzen todavía no le había contado la historia real de cómo sucedió.

"Naruto," dijo Shino mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del rubio, "quiero que sepas que entiendo tu situación y te brindare mi apoyo cuando sea necesario."

Naruto sonrió y dijo, "Gracias Shino, es bueno saberlo."

"Y yo que pensaba que eras un niño normal", dijo Kurenai mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

"No hay nada normal en un ninja," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

Kurenai rio por un momento antes de mirar a su equipo y dijo: "Vamos, iremos a buscar algo de comer para celebrar." El Equipo 8 dejo el campo de entrenamiento y caminaron hacia la aldea.

NA: **¡Y corte! ¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡Otro capítulo completo!**

 **Entonces, ¿qué piensan? ¿Les gusta? ¿Lo aman? ¿Quieren más? ¡Vamos díganme! ¡Me muero por saber lo que piensan!**

 **De todos modos, el próximo capítulo abordara un poco más la unión del Equipo 8 y veremos algunas de sus misiones y entrenamientos antes del Arco del País de la Olas. ¿Qué? ¿Creían que me olvidaría de Zabuza y Haku? Debería darles vergüenza dudar de mí.**

 **Ahora bien, es momento de explicar mis razones para hacer los cambios que hice:**

 **1\. Los Equipo están desequilibrados. El Equipo 7 siempre fue más un equipo de asalto, mientras que el Equipo 8 fue hecho para el seguimiento. Lo sé, Kiba es fuerte, pero no tiene la resistencia y durabilidad de Naruto al momento de la pelea. Además, el equipo 7 necesita un rastreador. ¿Y si están tras un criminal y no pueden rastrearlo? Su misión fallaría.**

 **2\. Kakashi fue un sensei horrible durante la parte 1, sobre todo con Naruto. A Sasuke le dio toda la atención y a los demás solo les enseño algo durante el Arco del País de las Olas. Lo que es peor, ¡les enseñó algo que debió haberles enseñado antes de empezar a hacer misiones!**

 **Bien, ahora estoy tranquilo.**

NT: ¡Listo!, otro capítulo traducido, me encuentro satisfecho con este en especial, ya que lo traduje en tiempo record, ¿por qué?, porque estoy feliz del buen recibimiento que tuve en mi regreso a traducir este fic, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo y por estar aquí al pendiente!

Sin más parloteos, me despido, ¡hasta la próxima!

¡Y por favor dejen sus reviews! ¡Ciao!


	8. Entrenando en Equipo

Capítulo 8: Entrenando en Equipo

NT: Hola, hola amigos, Mr. BlackRoses aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo más de Master of Jiongu, traducido para ustedes a la velocidad del rayo, espero que lo disfruten, ¡a leer!

Quiero mandar un saludo especial para OTAKUFire, yo me encargo de darle las gracias a The Dark Dragon Emperor (el autor) de tu parte, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **NA: Así que ahora veremos como el Equipo 8 entrena, hace misiones, y mejora como equipo antes de continuar con el canon y pasar al Arco de las Olas. Les aseguro, las cosas van a ser muy diferentes a la forma en que sucedieron originalmente. Es posible que les gusten estos cambios.**

 **Suficiente platica, ¡que comience el show!**

Durante tres semanas, el Equipo 8 ha estado entrenando duro para mejorar sus habilidades personales y su trabajo en equipo. Se reunían en los campos de entrenamiento a las 8:00 de la mañana y seguían esta rutina.

8: 00-9: 00 = Calentamiento.

9: 00-10: 30 = Ejercicios de trabajo en equipo y control de chakra.

10: 30-12: 00 = Combates de entrenamiento.

12: 00-1: 00 = Hora del almuerzo.

1: 00-2: 00 = Detección de Genjutsu y liberación.

2: 00-5: 00 = Misiones.

Cada sesión de entrenamiento los ayudó a volverse más cercanos y se hacían más fuertes cada día. Por supuesto, nunca habrían pensado que Kurenai sería como un sargento a la hora de entrenar considerando que era una nueva Jōnin.

Y jamás pensaron que sería tan dura con su Genjutsu a la hora de entrenar. Sin embargo, Hinata nunca se quejó cuando su Genjutsu involucraba a cierto Jinchūriki haciendo cosas que le causaban hemorragias nasales masivas, mucho para la confusión de Naruto, ya que ella nunca le hablaba acerca de lo que sucedía en estos Genjutsus. Y durante los últimos días siempre se sonrojaba cuando estaban juntos.

Sin embargo, el día de hoy sería una nueva experiencia para el Equipo 8...

(Zona de entrenamiento #16)

"¿Les he dicho lo mucho que odio el Genjutsu?" Naruto preguntó cruzándose de brazos y resoplando.

"Todos los días desde que empezamos," Shino le dijo mientras observaba un escarabajo que aterrizó s dedo. Naruto le dio una mirada mientras Hinata se rio de su rostro. Kurenai rio de las payasadas de sus estudiantes mientras tomaba un descanso de su entrenamiento.

"No es mi culpa que no pueda hacer uno," dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, de hecho si," dijo Kurenai. "El Genjutsu que yo conozco no requiere una gran cantidad de chakra, y debido a tus grandes reservas es que no puedes ejecutar ninguno de ellos."

"¡¿Por qué estoy maldecido con un regalo que me hace tanto daño?!" Naruto gimió mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro. Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca Kurenai y consideró enviar a Naruto con un psiquiatra antes de quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

"N-Naruto-kun, no es t-tan malo", dijo Hinata mientras trataba de consolar a su amor secreto.

"Lo se Hinata-chan, es sólo que es muy frustrante," dijo Naruto mientras se separaba el brazo y lo tiraba hacia arriba para agarrar una manzana. Se echó hacia atrás y le dio la manzana a Hinata, que se ruborizó con un rojo brillante antes de tomarla y comerla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Muy bien, ahora vamos a-" Kurenai cayo cuando otra persona entró en el campo de entrenamiento. Tenía los ojos de color marrón claro y cabello púrpura recogido en una cola de caballo en punta. Llevaba una camisa de malla prácticamente transparente, que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Una falda de color naranja estaba sujeta de sus caderas, ni siquiera le llegaba a las rodillas. También tenía una gabardina color canela que no hacía nada por ocultar su figura.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Anko?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Hey Kure-chan, te necesitan en la oficina del Hokage para una pequeña misión," dijo Anko mientras sacaba un dango y comenzaba a masticarlo.

"Pero estoy entrenando con mi equipo", protestó Kurenai.

"¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto? No soy Sensei," Anko le dijo.

Kurenai sonrió e hizo un sello mano. "Bueno, ahora lo eres." A continuación, se desvaneció en una nube de humo, dejando a Anko y sus tres Genin en los campos de entrenamiento. Anko estaba allí con una mirada en blanco en su cara hasta que su cerebro procesó la información.

"¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme con estos Gakis?!" Anko se lamentó mientras agarraba su cabello.

"Algo me dice que esto no nos va a gustar", dijo Naruto mientras miraba a la ninja de cabello violeta.

Anko detuvo sus lamentos y se volvió al Equipo 8 con una sonrisa desconcertante en su cara. Al ver esa sonrisa, Hinata fue a esconderse detrás de Naruto, que había decidido esconderse detrás de Shino, que estaba contento de que su chaqueta y sus gafas ocultaran su expresión de pánico.

"Así que, chiquillos, vamos a empezar con un poco de entrenamiento de supervivencia," dijo Anko mientras su sonrisa se hacía más sádica. Se mordió el pulgar, hizo un par de sellos de mano, y pego su mano en el suelo, generando una gran nube de humo.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Anko se podía ver montada sobre una serpiente plateada con manchas verdes que recorrían su cuerpo. La serpiente siseo a los Genin, mientras que los miraba con ojos hambrientos.

"N-Naruto-kun, te-tengo miedo", dijo Hinata mientras temblaba ante la mirada de la gran serpiente.

 **"¿Usted me ha invocado maestra?"** Preguntó la serpiente.

"Sí, lo hice Mai," dijo Anko mientras acariciaba las escamas de la serpiente. "Kure-chan me dejó para cuidar de su equipo mientras ella está en la oficina del Hokage. Así que vamos a darle a estos Gakis un poco de entrenamiento de supervivencia."

 **"¿Kurenai-san te dejó a TI para ayudar a su equipo?"** Cuestionó Mai.

Anko se quejó, "Sí, yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Ahora, ¡que comience la persecución!"

La serpiente se lanzó sobre el Equipo 8, y los Genin apenas y lograron saltar a medida que el reptil se estrelló contra el suelo y creó una gran nube de polvo. Cuando el humo se disipó, Mai y Anko se habían ido y un gran agujero estaba en el suelo.

"Genial, una serpiente que sabe excavar," Naruto se puso tenso al oír un siseo detrás de él. "¡¿Alguien más oye eso?!" Gritó dándose la vuelta, tratando de encontrar la serpiente.

"Estás siendo paranoico," Shino le dijo enviando a sus insectos.

Hinata miraba a su alrededor con su Byakugan tratando de averiguar a dónde se habían ido Anko y Mai.

"¡Naruto-kun! ¡Detrás de ti!" Hinata gritó cuando vio al dúo correr para golpear al rubio desde atrás. Naruto saltó fuera del camino y el suelo se abrió a como Mai apareció, tratando de tragar al Genin, mientras trataba de escapar. La serpiente cerró sus mandíbulas alrededor de Naruto, haciendo que después esta abriera sus ojos en sorpresa y escupiera a Naruto para después vomitar.

 **"¡¿Qué demonios!? ¡¿Estás hecho de ramen?!"** Mai gritó mientras seguía escupiendo con asco.

"¡Oi! ¿Acaso tienes algún problema con el ramen?!" Naruto gritó. Anko, Hinata y Shino observaban con gotas de sudor mientas el Jinchūriki y la serpiente argumentaban acerca del ramen. Mai declarando que era desagradable mientras que Naruto argumentaba que era el alimento de Kami.

"Ese gaki realmente ama su ramen," Anko murmuró mientras saltaba hacia atrás sobre la cabeza de Mai. "¿Podemos seguir con la masacre, que diga, con el entrenamiento?"

 **"Como usted diga,"** dijo Mai mientras se lanzaba hacia Naruto que saltó en el aire golpeando con el talón el hocico de la serpiente. Mai retrocedió ante el leve dolor, y quedo cerca de los insectos de Shino que la esperaban. Los insectos empezaron a chupar el chakra que mantenía a la invocación en esta realidad al instante. Mai fue capaz de librarse de los insectos antes de que estos absorbieran mucho chakra.

Hinata comenzó a disparar varias Palmas de Aire a la serpiente, distrayéndola el tiempo suficiente para que Naruto atrapara la serpiente con sus hilos. Mai excavó en la tierra, obligando a Naruto a dejarla ir a menos que quisiera ser arrastrado.

"No está mal Gakis, pero va a tomar más que eso para acabar con esta serpiente," dijo Anko mientras se sentaba en un árbol cercano y comía un poco de dango.

"¿Alguien sabe a dónde fue la serpiente?" Naruto preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"N-no la veo por n-ningún lado", respondió Hinata.

"Cambia su localización antes de que mis insectos la localicen," dijo Shino ligeramente irritado.

"Cúbreme, voy a tratar de usar mis hilos," dijo Naruto arrodillándose y apoyando las manos en el suelo. Cientos de hilos salieron disparados hacia fuera de sus mangas y comenzaron a excavar en el suelo en búsqueda de la serpiente.

Naruto entonces sonrió y comenzó a tirar de sus hilos, pero inmediatamente se retiró. Al ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, Hinata agarró a Naruto, mientras que Shino agarró a Hinata y los tres Genin comenzaron a tirar con fuerza de los hilos. Anko observó divertida como el trío intentó arrastrar a Mai fuera de la tierra, pero la diversión se convirtió en shock cuando el suelo en el que estaban clavados los hilos comenzó a romperse. Momentos después, una cola plateada envuelta en hilos fue arrastrada lentamente del suelo, y se movía furiosamente.

 **"¡Suéltame!"** Mai gritó mientras era arrastrada fuera de la tierra. Todo su cuerpo envuelto en hilos.

"Entonces, ¿pasamos Anko-san?" Naruto preguntó mientras apretaba sus hilos alrededor de la serpiente.

Anko estaba asombrada en cómo su Invocación había sido derrotada tan fácilmente por tres Genin. Salió de su estupor por el sonido de la risa Kurenai cuando aterrizó al lado de ella.

"¡Kurenai-sensei!" el Equipo 8 gritó ante la aparición repentina de su maestra.

"¿Acaso no tenía una misión que cumplir?" preguntó Naruto.

Kurenai rio y dijo: "Esta fue una pequeña prueba que mi amiga Anko quería hacerles después de que alarde acerca de lo mucho que habían progresado. Así que creamos esa pequeña mentira para que no se dieran cuenta de que yo estaba en la zona".

"Muy elaborado, no me lo esperaba," dijo Shino mientras ajustaba sus gafas de sol.

"Eso e-es muy malo K-Kurenai," dijo Hinata.

"Bueno, supongo que pude habérselos dicho directamente," dijo Kurenai mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Naruto le quito importancia con la mano y dijo: "Está bien sensei, sólo estaba haciendo lo que pensó era lo mejor para nosotros."

 _"Es increíble lo compasivo que es este chico,'_ Anko pensó mientras observaba a la profesora interactuar con sus alumnos. A continuación, envió a Mai de nuevo a su propio reino, liberándola de sus ataduras.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que nunca nos había presentado a su amiga, Kurenai?" preguntó Naruto.

"Anko-chan está muy ocupada con su trabajo en la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura, es una de sus mejores interrogadores," explicó Kurenai.

"Así que no hagan nada malo porque puede que tengan que hacerme frente," dijo Anko alegremente mientras lamía un kunai, por lo que los tres Genin sintieron escalofrío.

Kurenai sonrió y se dirigió a su equipo ", para celebrar que sobrevivieron al ejercicio de Anko, voy a llevarlos a la tienda de armas Higurashi para comprarles algunas armas, algo que debería haber hecho hace un mes."

"¿V-vas a pa-pagar por nosotros s-sensei?" preguntó Hinata.

"Hai, y no te preocupes Hinata, ya conseguí el permiso de Hiashi-sama para que tengas tu propia arma, a pesar de la tradición de utilizar únicamente kunai y shuriken de los Hyūga," Kurenai le dijo a su alumna.

"Bueno, hay unos dangos que piden que los coma y no los puedo hacer esperar", dijo Anko mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo. Kurenai guio a su equipo de nuevo a la aldea y los llevo a la zona de comercio.

(Tienda de Armas Higurashi)

Kurenai abrió la puerta y dejó a los Genin entrar en la tienda. Los estantes estaban llenos de todas las armas imaginables. En la caja registradora estaba una chica tan solo un año mayor que ellos. Llevaba un chaleco sin mangas de color rosa con pantalones de color verde oscuro. Su cabello estaba sujeto en dos bolas parecidas a las orejas de un panda. Tenía un protector de Konoha en su frente con varios mechones que caían al lado de la misma.

"¡Bienvenidos a la Tienda de Armas Higurashi!" la chica los recibió con una pequeña reverencia.

Kurenai regreso la reverencia y dijo: "Hola, soy Kurenai Yuhi, líder del Equipo 8. Me preguntaba si serías capaz de ayudar a mi equipo a escoger algunas armas que se adapten a ellos."

La chica sonrió y rodeó el mostrador mientras decía: "¡Por supuesto que puedo! Mi nombre es Tenten Higurashi por cierto." Luego agarró a Hinata y la arrastró hacia adelante, haciendo que un "EEP" saliera de la boca de la heredera Hyūga. Tenten empezó a dar vueltas a la joven como un león acechando a su presa.

"Hmm, no tienes mucho músculo en los brazos. A pesar de ser una Hyūga, pareces ser una persona que preferiría no matar a sus enemigos", señaló Tenten mientras observaba a Hinata.

"¿Puedes saber eso con sólo mirar a una persona?" Naruto preguntó con incredulidad.

"Es una de las habilidades que mi Tou-san me enseñó," Tenten declaró con orgullo. A continuación, entró en uno de los pasillos y desapareció durante unos minutos. Cuando regresó, tenía un arco y un carcaj de flechas en sus manos.

"Estos son especiales," Tenten comenzó, "el carcaj tiene varios sellos de almacenamiento en el interior por lo que puede llevar un mayor número de flechas al que aparenta. En cuanto tu mano se acerque a tu espalda, el sello del sensor pondrá una flecha a tu alcance. Hay un sello de conexión en el arco que le permite saber cuándo se tiene menos de veinte flechas. Las flechas también son especiales, puedes infundir tu chakra para que cierre los Tenketsu de tus oponentes ya que eres una Hyūga."

"Mu-muchas gracias", dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

"Estoy sorprendida, siendo compañera de equipo de Neji creía que todos los Hyūga eran personas frías," dijo Tenten.

"Espera, ¿estás en equipo con Neji?" preguntó Naruto. Tenten asintió y Naruto de inmediato la tomó de la mano mientras decía: "Me siento tan mal por ti. Tienes que soportar a ese teme a diario." Todo el mundo, excepto Hinata y Tenten, pensaron que Naruto estaba exagerando.

"Te puedo dar algunas lecciones sobre cómo usarlos algún día," ofreció Tenten.

"N-no puede a-aceptar eso", se negó a Hinata.

Tenten sacudió la cabeza y dijo, "estoy libre todos los jueves por lo que no me harás perder mi tiempo." Hinata aceptó la oferta de entrenamiento después de que el resto de su equipo la animó, especialmente Naruto.

"Ahora, para ti," dijo Tenten cuando volvió su atención a Shino. Comenzó a dar la vuelta al Aburame y hacer varias notas acerca de sus hallazgos.

"Como la mayoría de los Aburame, dependes de tus insectos para ataques de largo alcance. Tu clan no pone demasiada importancia en el Taijutsu por lo que podrían considerarse como lo contrario de un Hyūga en ese sentido. Creo que tengo algo que te gustara," dijo Tenten mientras desaparecía de nuevo en la parte trasera de la tienda. Esta vez, regresó con dos katanas que parecían haber sido cortadas de su tamaño original.

"¿Simples katanas Tenten-san?" Shino cuestionó.

Tenten sacudió la cabeza y explicó: "Estas katanas están hechas de metal de chakra, por lo que puedes hacer fluir tu chakra a través de ellas para darles un efecto en función de tu naturaleza chakra. Tal vez son un poco largas para ti, pero creo que serás capaz de controlarlas".

"Aprecio mucho esto," dijo Shino mientras hacia una reverencia ante la mayor.

"Creo que puedo pedirle a mi primo Shika que me entrene, el también utiliza una espada junto con sus insectos," dijo Shino mientras examinaba las cuchillas.

Tenten le indicó que fuera y se acercó a su último cliente. Le tomo un poco más de tiempo analizar a Naruto, lo que hizo que este se pusiera nervioso ante su minucioso examen. Hinata tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que Tenten sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo y no miraba a Naruto como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Al igual que ella lo hacía cuando nadie la veía.

"En verdad eres único, estoy dudando acerca de cuál arma podría adaptarse a ti", dijo Tenten mientras caminaba alrededor del rubio. "Tus músculos dicen que te gusta luchar con las manos, pero algo me dice que podrías expandir tu rango con ellos." Naruto se encogió ligeramente y siguió escuchando. "No te ves como el tipo que usan espada, pero creo que tengo algo que te gustara mucho."

Tenten se retiró a la parte trasera de la tienda una vez más y dejó al grupo en solitario durante cinco minutos. Después, regresó con una caja y lo dejó sobre el mostrador.

"Se trata de algo que Konoha recientemente ha comenzado a fabricar, y simplemente me parece algo que te ira muy bien", explicó Tenten mientras arrancaba la cinta y abría la caja. Dentro había dos guanteletes de metal con dedos metálicos puntiagudos. Había un área más grande que rodeaba la pieza de la muñeca que tenía una pieza giratoria con cuatro puntos en blanco en él. **(NA: Iguales a las que usaban los Hermanos Demonio, pero con los cambios que diré a continuación.)**

"¡Wow! ¡Estas cosas se ven estupendas!" Naruto gritó tomando uno y seguido se puso a examinarlo.

"Ni siquiera has oído lo que pueden hacer", dijo Tenten con una sonrisa en su cara. "Los dedos están hechos de un metal especial que te permitirá realizar sellos de mano sin ningún problema. Esta pieza giratoria que está aquí es para que puedas escribir sellos de almacenamiento en los cuatro puntos de los espacios en blanco, por lo que es un buen lugar para almacenar todo lo que necesites. También están hechas de metal de chakra."

"¿Quién tuvo la idea de estas armas?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Tou-san dijo que fue mencionado por uno de los miembros del consejo shinobi en una reunión y el Hokage quería ver si funcionaria para nuestros ninjas," explicó Tenten, después de haber recordado lo que le dijo su padre.

"Me gusta mucho estas cosas," dijo Naruto mientras se probaba ambos. Los guantes se sentían cómodos y le entraban como un guante. Fiel a la palabra de Tenten, los dedos eran muy flexibles, pero resistentes. Fue capaz de hacer que cada sello de mano que sabía con poca dificultad.

"Muy bien, ¿cuánto tengo que pagar?" preguntó Kurenai, con ganas de llegar a las malas noticias, al menos para ella.

Tenten se dirigió de nuevo a la caja registradora y empujó un par de botones antes de volverse hacia la Jōnin y exclamar en un tono alegre, "¡$40,000!"

Kurenai se congeló y se desmayó cuando oyó la cantidad. Hinata corrió hacia su sensei y sacudió sus hombros para tratar de despertarla ya que ella estaba familiarizada con eso de los desmayos (NT: Apuesto a que no sabían eso jaja). Kurenai despertó a los pocos minutos y sacó su billetera con manos temblorosas y sacó una gran cantidad de billetes. Tenten felizmente cogió el dinero y lo puso en su registradora, mientras que Kurenai realizaba un pequeño funeral en honor a su cartera.

 _"Maravilloso, ¡ahora voy a tener que comer barras energéticas durante al menos un mes!"_ Kurenai se lamentó en sus pensamientos.

"¡Gracias por comprarnos esto Kurenai!" Naruto llamó mientras él y sus amigos corrían a probar sus nuevas armas.

(Recinto Hyūga)

Hiashi estaba sentado en su oficina mirando por encima de algunos informes. Una Chūnin Hyūga había sido atacada durante una misión de patrulla en la frontera por unos ninjas de Kumo. Ella y su equipo fueron capaces de luchar contra ellos, pero esta recibió algunas lesiones en el proceso, nada de que preocuparse sin embargo.

Esto perturbaba a Hiashi en gran medida, ya que este era el tercer intento de Kumo por conseguir el Byakugan este mes. Pensó que dejarían de intentarlo después de lo sucedido en el tercer cumpleaños de Hinata, pero desafortunadamente estaba equivocado. Empezaron sus intentos de nuevo hace sólo dos años. Afortunadamente sólo ocurrían cuando algún Hyūga estaba cerca de la frontera de Konoha-Kumo, pero todavía le molestaba.

Otra cosa que le molestaba era que estaba empezando a recibir propuestas de matrimonio de pretendientes. Lo hacían sentir como si el destino de sus hijas fuera ser un trofeo, y no solo eso, ¡sino que esos pretendientes eran prácticamente de su edad! Ni siquiera considero la posibilidad de aceptar algunas de sus propuestas. Hiashi era un firme creyente de que la gente debería entrar en una relación a la antigua, lo que significa que dos personas deben comenzar con una cita y ver cómo resultan las cosas.

Después de todo, funcionó de maravilla para él y Hitomi.

"¡Tou-sama!" Hiashi se sacudió de sus pensamientos cuando Hanabi se precipitó en su oficina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Sí Hanabi? ¿Qué es?" preguntó Hiashi mientras ponía sus archivos a la distancia. Podía volver a ellos más tarde. O mañana, si, mejor mañana.

"Hinata-nee-chan y la Nato-nii-san volvieron, y tienen algunas cosas nuevas con ellos.

 _'Así que Kurenai-san finalmente los llevó a comprar armas,'_ pensó Hiashi. _"Me pregunto que consiguieron.'_

Hiashi se levantó y siguió a su hija menor a donde estaba su hermana mayor y al que consideraba como un hermano. Hanabi lo llevo al jardín, donde Hinata y Naruto estaban mostrando sus armas a Hitomi, que miraba feliz a los dos Genin.

Hiashi se acercó a los tres y dijo: "Me enteré de que ustedes dos finalmente consiguieron sus armas, ¿les molestaría mostrármelas?"

Hinata mostró su arco y flecha a su padre que las tomó en sus manos y los examinó antes de entregarlos de nuevo a su hija.

"Debo decir que esta es una buena arma", dijo Hiashi. "El material es un buen conductor de chakra y es muy duradero. Los sellos también son buenos y no se parece que vayan a desgastarse en el corto plazo."

"¿Cómo es que sa-sabes sobre sellos T-Tou-sama?" preguntó Hinata.

"Mi sensei era Jiraiya de los Sannin, se le consideraba un experto en Fuinjutsu y nos dio unas cuantas lecciones, sólo uno de mis compañeros de equipo fue capaz de llegar a ser mejor que él", explicó Hiashi.

"¿Quiere echarle un vistazo a mi nuevo armamento Hiashi-sama?" Naruto preguntó con una gran sonrisa. Hiashi miró y vio los guanteletes de Naruto, ya que brillaban bajo el sol.

"Te hacen ver un poco amenazante," dijo Hiashi. Naruto se irritó y le lanzo al líder Hyūga una mirada.

"¿Qué quieres decir 'un poco amenazante'?" Naruto preguntó mientras movía sus pies.

"Creo que es debido a tus bigotes Nato-nii-san," dijo Hanabi ", hacen que te veas lindo. ¿No es así Nee-chan?" Hanabi le dio un codazo a Hinata, que chillo al sentirse el centro de atención.

Ruborizado, Naruto se dio la vuelta y declaró: "¡No me hacen ver lindo! ¡Me hacen verme amenazante!"

"Aww, pero te veías tan adorable cuando aún eras un niño," dijo Hitomi, haciendo que el joven Uzumaki se convirtiera en un tomate.

 **NA: Por desgracia, he terminado. Sé que es más corto de lo habitual, pero realmente no se me ocurre nada más. Esto fue más un capítulo de relleno para que pudieran ver lo bien que le estaba yendo al Equipo 8.**

 **Puede que tengan curiosidad acerca de sus armas, pero permítanme explicarlo. Recuerdo haber leído una historia donde Hinata usa arcos y flechas similares, pero se me olvidaron algunos de los detalles, y el nombre de la historia. Para Shino, fue algo que pensé que sería capaz de usar también. El arma de Naruto fue algo sobre lo que pensé por mucho tiempo, teniendo en cuenta su Jiongu. Tan solo imagínenlo, guantes con garras afiladas, brazos extensibles. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero?**

NT: Bueno, que decirles, un capitulo corto, pero necesario después de todo, quizá el que menos tiempo me ha tomado desde que comencé a traducir este fic, después todo, solamente fueron 11 páginas que traducir (en Word), pero bueno, estoy satisfecho, pero díganme, ¿qué piensan ustedes?, ¿qué les pareció este cap?, espero y lo disfruten, porque se viene lo bueno dentro de poco, ¡exacto!, ¡en el siguiente capítulo comenzaremos con el Arco de la Aldea de las Olas! ¡Así que no se lo pierdan!

¡Por favor, no duden en dejar sus reviews! Ciao.


	9. País de las Olas Parte 1

Capítulo 9: País de las Olas Parte 1

NT: ¡Hola a todos! Lectores y lectoras, ha llegado la hora, declaro el Arco del País de las Olas, ¡inaugurado! *Insertar al sujeto de la Olimpiada de los Freidores de Bob Esponja aquí* Así que estén atentos, porque los próximos capítulos van a estar ¡e-mo-cio-nan-tes!. Sin más que decir, a darle.

 **NA: ¡Ha llegado el momento que todos estaban esperando! ¡Vamos a Nami! Y todo va a terminar de una manera completamente diferente. ¡Así que espero que lo disfruten mucho!**

 **Bueno, ahora vamos a empezar.**

(Oficina de Hokage - 1 mes después)

El Tercer Hokage suspiró por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez en el día, ¡y no eran las 10:00 todavía! Estaba empezando a pensar que había un sello de clonación al fondo de su bandeja de correos, porque esta era la cuarta vez que rechazaba una petición de expulsar a Naruto fuera de Konoha.

"¿Quieres dejar de suspirar ya? Vas a hacer que me vuelva loca," dijo Tsunade mientras miraba por encima de su propia pila de los documentos.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Tsunade-sama," Shizune dijo poniendo su granito de arena mientras revisaba un informe de misión.

 _"Hokage-sama, el Equipo 8 está a la espera para que les dé una misión",_ dijo su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

Hiruzen pulso el botón para hablar y le dijo: "Que pasen." el Equipo 8, conducido por Kurenai, entraron en la oficina y se presentaron delante del escritorio del Hokage.

"¡Hola Jiji, Baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan!" Naruto saludó.

"¡Naruto! Muéstrales al Hokage y a Lady Tsunade un poco de respeto," Kurenai lo regañó.

Hiruzen se rio y dijo: "Está bien Kurenai, todos estamos familiarizados con Naruto, no hay necesidad de regañarlo por algo que nosotros le permitimos hacer."

"M-mis disculpas Hokage-sama," Kurenai tartamudeó. A continuación, se dio la vuelta y le envió una mirada a Naruto y Hinata que estaban tratando de sofocar sus risas. Los dos se callaron, pero no pudieron quitar las sonrisas de sus caras.

Kurenai suspiró y se volvió hacia el Hokage. "He decidido que estamos listos para una misión de rango C Hokage-sama."

"¡Yatta! ¡Ya no quiero perseguir ese gato del demonio!" Naruto exclamo. Hinata y Shino apoyaron la moción, aunque en silencio. Kurenai decidió no reprender a su alumno, después de haber hecho algo similar cuando era una Genin. Se estremeció al recordar el "tratamiento especial" de Tora cada vez que tenía que atrapar al gato. Los otros shinobi mayores también se estremecieron al recordar sus experiencias con los gatos de la esposa del Daimyo.

Hiruzen sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Ayer fueron Kakashi y el Equipo 7, ahora tú y el Equipo 8. ¿Me pregunto si Asuma y su equipo van a venir mañana?"

Como era de esperarse, Naruto explotó, "¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Quiere decir que Sasuke-teme consiguió una misión de rango C antes que yo?"

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de golpe y un pequeño perro marrón entro con un pequeño pergamino atado a su espalda. Los cuatro ANBUs ocultos entraron en acción y rodearon al perro con sus Tantos apuntándole.

"Soy yo Hokage-sama," el perro habló.

"Si realmente eres Pakkun, debes saber cuál Volumen de Icha Icha Paradise es el favorito de Kakashi", afirmó Hiruzen mientras observaba al perro.

Pakkun sopló y con cara de aburrimiento dijo, "Kakashi ama el Icha Icha Paradise 3 que cuenta con su personaje femenino favorito, Tsunabe Senja."

"Es Pakkun, sólo unos pocos conocen ese pequeño detalle," confirmó Hiruzen. Los ANBU retiraron sus espadas y se escondieron en las sombras.

"¿Por qué me suena familiar ese nombre?" Naruto se preguntó a sí mismo.

Tsunade estaba sudando a mares, sólo ella y Shizune sabían de donde Jiraiya había conseguido la inspiración para Tsunabe. De alguna manera, él consiguió escabullirse en las aguas termales sin que ella se diera cuenta en el pasado.

"Tal vez lo estoy imaginando, nunca he oído ese nombre antes," dijo Naruto. Tsunade suspiró mentalmente.

Mientras esto ocurría, Hiruzen estaba leyendo el pergamino que Pakkun le había entregado. Cuando lo dejó, su mirada se notaba muy preocupada.

"Equipo 8," comenzó Hiruzen, "viajaran a Nami para ayudar al Equipo 7 en su misión de protección. Se han encontrado con dos Chūnin Nukenin que son conocidos por sus conexiones con Zabuza Momochi."

"Hokage-sama, ¿no sería más prudente enviar un equipo más experimentado?" preguntó Kurenai.

Hiruzen suspiró y dijo: "Las recientes misiones a Kaze no Kuni nos han dejado con menos hombres que de costumbre. Son el único equipo que puede estar listo para salir tan pronto como sea posible."

Después de un minuto de pensar, Kurenai dijo, "el Equipo 8 acepta esta misión Hokage-sama." Ella se volvió hacia su equipo y dijo: "Vayan a su casa y hagan equipaje para un viaje de un mes, nos vemos en la puerta del sur en una hora como máximo."

"¡Hai!" los tres Genin dijeron antes de salir de la oficina para ir a prepararse para su misión.

(Puerta del Sur)

Naruto y Shino estaban esperando pacientemente a Hinata y Kurenai para que pudieran salir.

"¿Sabes algo de Nami, Shino?" preguntó Naruto.

"Todo lo que sé es que es un país pequeño con una población civil que se basa en el comercio marítimo para prosperar," Shino le dijo. "También recuerdo una historia de que Nami estaba protegida por una Aldea Oculta que fue destruida por Kiri, Iwa, y Kumo en la Segunda Guerra Shinobi."

"Wow, ¿se necesitaron tres grandes Aldeas para destruir una sola?" Naruto preguntó con asombro.

"Y sólo el 93% de los habitantes murieron en ese suceso," dijo Kurenai mientras se acercaba a los dos.

Naruto silbó y dijo: "Ese pueblo debe haber sido muy fuerte". Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, Hinata corrió hacia ellos y se inclinó agotada, con la cara roja y ligeramente sudorosa por correr tan rápido.

"Si-siento lle-llegar tarde. Los m-miembros del C-Consejo querían saber a-acerca de esta misión por ser de un rango más alto que una de Rango D," explicó Hinata.

"Por favor, dime que no te insultaron mientras les dabas la explicación," Naruto declaró. Hinata miró hacia abajo, lo que confirmó las sospechas de Naruto.

"¿Por qué insultarían a Hinata?" preguntó Shino.

Naruto frunció el ceño y le dijo: "Al Consejo Hyūga no le gusta el hecho de que Hinata-chan sea buena y caritativa en vez de ser fría como el resto de ellos."

"¡Naruto! ¡No debes insultar a los ancianos de un clan de esa manera!" Kurenai regañó.

"Umm, Kurenai-sensei" Hinata comenzó. "N-Naruto-kun tiene razón." Naruto sonrió en señal de triunfo, mientras que la otra mujer dejó caer la mandíbula al ver la falta de respeto que se estaba llevando a cabo.

La Jōnin-Sensei sacudió la cabeza y preguntó: "¿Tienen todo lo necesario para nuestra misión?" Al ver que todos asintieron, se volvió a Naruto que era el único sin una mochila. "¿Y dónde están tus provisiones?"

Naruto entonces sacó un sello de almacenamiento y lo mostró a Kurenai. Tomó el pergamino y libero el sello, haciendo aparecer una buena cantidad de provisiones.

"Naruto, ¿cómo es que sellaste todas estas cosas en el pergamino? No debería ser capaz de guardar todas estas cosas", preguntó Kurenai.

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y dijo: "He estado estudiando Fuinjutsu todo un año después de que Jiji me diera un libro como regalo de cumpleaños. Él dijo que tengo un verdadero talento para ello después de hacerme una pequeña prueba. Descubrí que si se utiliza un kanji más avanzado para el sellado podre sellar artículos más grandes en ellos, o sellar más cosas de lo normal."

"No soy experta en sellos, pero puedo decir que estos son muy avanzados," dijo Kurenai mientras inspeccionaba el pergamino. Naruto entonces selló todo de nuevo en él y puso el pergamino en su bolsillo.

"Muy bien equipo, ¡vamos!" Kurenai ordenó. A continuación el Equipo 8 corrió por el único camino que tenían de frente, en dirección a Nami.

(Más tarde - En Nami)

El Equipo 7 se había bajado de un barco que les había llevado a su destino. Con ellos estaba su cliente, el constructor de puentes, Tazuna.

El grupo de cinco luego se adentró más en el bosque, todos ellos en guardia después de su pequeño encuentro con los Hermanos Demonio. La habilidad auditiva avanzada de Kiba los alertó de unos arbustos que hacían ruido al lado del grupo.

"¡Akamaru, ve!" Kiba ordenó. El pequeño perro corrió hacia los arbustos y regresó momentos después persiguiendo a un conejo blanco.

"¡Kiba!" Sakura gritó, lanzándole una mirada dura. "¿Cómo te atreves a intentar matar a una criatura tan adorable?"

 _'¡Si Hinata se entera me castrara! ¡Y después me haría comerme mis intestinos!'_ Kiba gimió. Algo poco conocido sobre Hinata, es que ella ama los conejos, especialmente desde que Naruto la comparo con uno cuando eran pequeños. Había tratado de convencer a Hiashi para que le permitiera tener uno dentro del complejo, pero se negó rotundamente debido a su temor de lo que podrían hacer los ancianos del clan si se enteraban.

 _"Hmm, ese conejo es de color blanco, sin embargo, la temporada no es la adecuada para que tenga ese pelaje,'_ pensó Kakashi mientras observaba al animal con un ojo. _'Eso significa que este conejo se mantuvo encerrado, sólo para ser utilizado para cumplir un propósito...Kawarimi.'_

De repente, un sonido llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que el ojo del Jōnin se ampliara.

"¡TODOS ABAJO!" Kakashi gritó empujando a Tazuna al suelo. Los Genin saltaron al suelo y una enorme espada paso sobre sus cabezas y se encajó en un árbol, donde una figura aterrizó en el mango de la misma.

Era un hombre alto y musculoso con el pelo negro corto en punta. Tenía vendas envueltas alrededor de la cara de la misma manera que la máscara de Kakashi. Estaba sin camisa, con excepción de un cinturón que parecía ser donde llevaba su espada, y calentadores de brazos con estampado de camuflaje. Tenía pantalones azules holgados que estaban cubiertos por calentadores de piernas con el mismo diseño. En la cabeza tenía una banda con la insignia de Kirigakure no Sato.

"Kakashi Hatake el Ninja que Copia," el hombre empezó: "Nunca habría esperado encontrarte aquí de todos los lugares. No es de extrañar que los Hermanos Demonio fallaran."

"Zabuza Momochi, el Kirigakure no Kijin. Asumo que están tras el constructor de puentes, ¿no es así?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Así es, así que ¿por qué no lo dejas aquí mientras llevas a tu grupo de niñitos de vuelta a Konoha? Podrías mantenerlos vivos durante un poco más de tiempo", Zabuza le dijo.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿quién es este tipo?" preguntó Sakura.

"Su nombre es Zabuza Momochi, un Nukenin de Rango A de Kiri que deserto después de un intento fallido de asesinar al Mizukage," Kakashi le informó. "Él está en un nivel totalmente distinto de los otros dos sujetos que nos enfrentamos. Quédense aquí y protejan al constructor de puentes, yo me encargo de Zabuza."

"Que lindo", Zabuza se rio entre dientes. "Estos mocosos piensan que son ninjas de verdad."

"No te burles de mí, te voy a mostrar el poder de la élite de Konoha", dijo Sasuke mientras dirigía la mirada a Zabuza, que ni siquiera lo reconoció. El ex Ninja de Kiri saltó de su espada y la saco del árbol antes de aterrizar en un lago a pocos metros de distancia del equipo de Konoha. En respuesta, Kakashi colocó su mano en su banda de la cabeza como si se estuviera preparando para levantarla.

"Oh, ¿así que tendré la oportunidad de ver el famoso Sharingan?" dijo Zabuza, sorprendiendo a los Genin.

 _'¡¿Sharingan?! Pero Kakashi no es un Uchiha. ¿O acaso lo es?'_ Sasuke pensó mientras volvía su mirada hacia su maestro.

 _'¿De qué está hablando?'_ _ **'¡A quién le importa, probablemente está tratando de meterse en nuestra cabeza! Cha!'**_ Sakura e Inner-Sakura pensaban.

 _"¿No es ese el Kekkei Genkai del clan Uchiha? ¿Sera que Kakashi robo uno?'_ Pensó Kiba.

"¡Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Zabuza exclamo creando una niebla espesa y desapareció dentro de ella. Kakashi se subió la banda y reveló un ojo cerrado con una cicatriz que corría través de él, pero la sorpresa vino cuando lo abrió, era un ojo rojo con tres Tomoe negros que rodeaban la pupila. Sasuke parecía estar viendo un fantasma cuando vio el ojo oculto de Kakashi.

De repente, el aire se volvió denso y pesado mientras los jóvenes comenzaban a sentir desesperación.

"Ocho puntos. Laringe, la columna vertebral, los pulmones, el hígado, yugular, arteria subclavia, riñones, corazón. ¿Cuál va a ser mi punto de ataque?" La voz de Zabuza susurro en todas partes y en ninguna al mismo tiempo. Kakashi irradiaba su propio Chakra para contrarrestar el de Zabuza.

 _'E-este sentimiento, es tan intenso que me hace temblar,'_ Sasuke pensó mientras sus manos comenzaban a sacudirse del miedo. _'Siento como si mi vida fuera a acabar aquí, ¡no quiero seguir sintiendo eso!'_ Inconscientemente llevó su kunai más cerca de su cuello.

"¡Sasuke!" Kakashi llamó, sacando al Uchiha de su trance. "No te preocupes, te protegeré con mi vida." Se volvió y le dio al Genin una doble sonrisa de ojo para calmarlo.

"¿En verdad lo crees?" Zabuza preguntó mientras se aparecía entre los tres Genin y Tazuna, con la espada en una posición en la que podría partir a todos por la mitad. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Kakashi se precipitó hacia adelante y enterró su kunai en el costado de Zabuza, pero cuando lo sacó, agua fluía libremente de la herida.

"¿Mizu Bunshin?" Kakashi cuestionó cuando Zabuza se deshizo en un charco de agua.

"¡Sensei! ¡Detrás de ti!" Kiba gritó. Otro Zabuza apareció detrás de Kakashi antes de que pudiera reaccionar y lo cortó por la mitad con su espada.

"¡Ha! ¡Jamás creí que sería tan fácil Kakashi!" Zabuza se regodeó. Sin embargo, Kakashi se desvaneció en un charco de agua y así el verdadero Jōnin de Konoha apareció detrás del Nukenin con un kunai apuntándole a la garganta.

"Debes seguir tu propio consejo," dijo Kakashi. Sus Genin se sintieron aliviados de que su sensei estuviera vivo.

Zabuza resopló. "Así que fuiste capaz de copiar mi Mizu Bunshin dentro de la niebla mientras dabas tu pequeño discurso. Impresionante."

"Esta lucha ha terminado, has perdido", declaró Kakashi mientras ponía el kunai más cerca del cuello de Zabuza. Pero para su sorpresa, Zabuza se echó a reír oscuramente, poniendo a todos al borde.

"¿De verdad crees que has ganado?" preguntó Zabuza. "¿Realmente piensas que voy a ser derrotado por un simple ninja copión como tú?"

"Piénsalo de nuevo," dijo otro Zabuza apareciendo detrás de Kakashi. El Jōnin cortó la garganta del primer Zabuza para revelar que él era otro clon.

"¡Aaahhhh! ¡Otro Bunshin!" Sakura gimió.

Zabuza luego pateó a Kakashi a través del aire, duro, enviándolo al lago. Zabuza entonces puso su espada en su espalda antes de correr tras él.

 _'¿Por qué es esta agua tan pesada "_ Kakashi se preguntó mientras trataba de liberarse. Zabuza apareció detrás de él e hizo varios sellos de mano.

"Suiton: ¡Jutsu Prisión de Agua!" Zabuza extendió la mano formando una esfera de agua alrededor de Kakashi.

"No puede escapar, esta agua es más fuerte que el acero debido a la densidad que este jutsu le proporciona. No vas a ir a ninguna parte en el corto plazo," Zabuza le informó. Luego creó un Mizu Bunshin que volvió su mirada al resto del equipo 7 y Tazuna.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Kiba. "Kakashi ha sido capturado."

Sasuke dio un paso adelante y dijo: "¿No es obvio? Lo rescatamos y vencemos a este tipo."

"¡No! ¡Olvídense de mí! ¡Tomen al constructor de puentes y corran a un lugar seguro! ¡No tienen ninguna oportunidad contra él!" Kakashi gritó desde dentro de la prisión.

"No importa lo que hagan", Zabuza rio entre dientes. "¿Qué me impide matarte aquí e ir a encargarme de ellos yo mismo? Acéptalo Kakashi, has perdido."

"¡No lo voy a dejar aquí! ¡Vamos a Akamaru!" Kiba gritó mientras lanzaba una píldora de soldado al pequeño perro. Akamaru se comió la píldora y su pelaje se volvió de un tono rojo amenazante mientras gruñía a Zabuza.

"¡Jutsu Imitación de Bestia!" Kiba gritó mientras sus uñas crecieron y se puso en cuclillas en cuatro patas.

"¡Clon de Hombre Bestia!" Akamaru luego se convirtió en una copia exacta de Kiba. Los dos se preparaban para atacar.

"¡Gatsuga!" Kiba gritó mientras él y Akamaru se convertían en tornados gemelos. El dúo arremetió contra Zabuza.

"¡Patético!" el clon de Zabuza se volvió y dio un tajo con su espada hacia un lado y golpeó a ambos. Akamaru se convirtió de nuevo en un perro e impactó contra un árbol, y Kiba se deslizó por la tierra antes de quedar tirado en el suelo.

"Sasuke-kun, ¡tienes que salvarnos!" Sakura gritó. Sasuke no dijo nada, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. El último Uchiha se precipitó hacia delante y le lanzo una patada al Nukenin, pero Zabuza simplemente lo cogió por el pie y lo arrojó a un lado.

"Es una lástima, no me complazco en poner fin a la vida de mocosos como ustedes," murmuró Zabuza. "Pero a veces no lo puedo evitar."

"¡No si podemos evitarlo!"

Una garra de metal salió de los árboles e hizo que el clon de Zabuza se disipara. El verdadero Zabuza ocultó su sorpresa cuando cuatro sombras salieron fuera de los árboles.

 _'Pensé que Haku me avisaría si alguien más se acercaba,'_ pensó Zabuza. _'No, ahora que lo veo bien, aparecieron desde su punto ciego. No puedo culpar al chico por eso.'_

"¡¿Kurenai?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Kakashi gritó desde dentro de la prisión de agua.

"Hokage-sama nos ha enviado como refuerzos. No había nadie más disponible", explicó Kurenai mientras observaba a su alrededor. Kiba se aferraba a un Akamaru inconsciente, Sasuke estaba sobre su rodilla, y Sakura estaba cerca de orinarse encima mientras levantaba a Tazuna, que de alguna manera parecía tener menos miedo que la pelirrosa.

Luego miró hacia el lago donde estaba Kakashi. Todavía estaba dentro de la prisión de agua junto con el brazo de Zabuza. De pie a la orilla del lago estaban dos Mizu Bunshin con sus espadas extendidas en forma preventiva.

"Shino, quiero que protejas a Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, y al cliente. Naruto, Hinata, quiero que ustedes dos me ayuden a liberar a Kakashi. Sasuke, ¿todavía puedes pelear?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Hn," Sasuke gruñó mientras se levantaba. Kurenai tomó es como un sí y se volvió a Zabuza.

"Quiero que ustedes dos se queden conmigo y sean mis refuerzos mientras me encargo de los clones," Kurenai ordenó. "Naruto, quiero que intentes liberar a Kakashi. Tus ataques a larga distancia son los indicados para esta situación. Trata de forzar el brazo de Zabuza para que libere su agarre sobre la prisión de agua."

"¿Ataques de largo alcance? No creo que las Balas de Fuego funcionen aquí, esa espada luce como si pudiera desvanecerlas con solo menearla," dijo Sasuke.

"¿De verdad crees que eso es lo único que tengo?" preguntó Naruto. "He estado entrenando durante mucho tiempo, decidí no mostrar todo en la Academia." Sasuke gruñó y se puso en cuclillas, mientras se preparaba para lanzarse hacia adelante

"Genial, más mocosos," suspiraron Zabuza.

"Al menos éstos se ven un poco más competentes," el primer Bunshin de Zabuza dijo.

"No importa, siguen siendo mocosos al final de cuentas", el segundo Bunshin de Zabuza declaro.

"¿Pueden dejar el parloteo?" Zabuza gruñó. "Ya vienen."

Kurenai, Sasuke y Hinata se lanzaron tras los clones mientras que Naruto corrió hacia el verdadero Zabuza, pero se detuvo cuando llegó al agua.

Kurenai fue alternando entre ambos clones, no quería dejar a alguno de los dos Genin solos. Sasuke se mantenía a la defensiva, mientras corría hacia el oponente de Hinata se dio cuenta de que la espada tenía una pequeña fractura en ella, cortesía de un golpe de Jūken. Dado que el Mizu Bunshin era más débil que el original, Kurenai fue capaz de colocarse detrás de él y encajar su kunai en un costado, disipando el clon de agua, y permitiendo que las dos kunoichi ayudaran a Sasuke.

 _'¿Qué va a hacer este mocoso?'_ Zabuza pensó mientras miraba a Naruto. _'Dudo que conozca la técnica de caminar en el agua, por lo que bien podría utilizar algunas kunai y shuriken, o un jutsu. Debería ser capaz de bloquear cualquiera de ellos con Kubikiribōchō.'_

Pero Zabuza y Kakashi, se sorprendieron cuando Naruto simplemente echó hacia atrás su puño y golpeó el aire delante de él, y envió su mano cubierta por el guante volando hacia Zabuza. El Kirigakure no Kijin fue capaz de posicionar su espada justo a tiempo para desviar el brazo y enviarlo volando hacia arriba y revelar que el brazo se conectaba a Naruto por hilos. Varios más hilos se dispararon de los hilos que mantenían al brazo unido y se dirigieron al brazo de Zabuza que sostenía la prisión de agua. Decidiendo que no quería ningún daño en su brazo, Zabuza tiró de su brazo, dejando que la prisión de agua de desvaneciera.

"¡Mocoso!" Zabuza rugió lanzándose hacia Naruto, pero su brazo quedo atrapado en un agarre a presión, cortesía de Kakashi.

"Ahora estas lidiando conmigo," dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a Zabuza con su Sharingan, el ojo rojo hacía al Jōnin verse amenazador.

Todo el mundo podía sentir la tensión que emanaban ambos ninjas. Naruto rápidamente retractó su brazo y saltó de nuevo con su sensei, que ya se había ocupado del clon con Hinata y Sasuke. Zabuza y Kakashi saltaron hacia atrás y Zabuza comenzó a hacer sellos de mano.

"Ushi, Saru, U, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, Hitsuji, Ne".

"Ushi, Saru, T, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, Hitsuji, Ne," Kakashi comenzó a hacer los mismos sellos de mano que Zabuza hacia hasta que se puso a la par con él. A continuación, comenzó a imitar cada movimiento de Zabuza.

"Jin Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mi, Ne, Saru, U, I, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin Ne, I, ¡Tori!" Ambos Jōnin terminaron sus sellos de manos al mismo tiempo. El agua sobre la que estaban parados comenzó a agitarse.

"¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Detrás de ambos Jōnin, se formaron columnas de agua que tomaron la forma de dragones de agua con los ojos amarillos. Los dos dragones impactaron y se anularon mutuamente, explotando en una lluvia que empapo a todos.

"¡Guau! ¿Eso es un ninjutsu?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, muy poderoso, cabe recalcar," Kurenai respondió mientras miraba alrededor del claro, algo la estaba molestando.

Kakashi y Zabuza se enfrentaron con espada y kunai antes de saltar a la distancia. Zabuza luego corrió alrededor del agua, Kakashi copiando todos sus movimientos. Los ojos de Zabuza se abrieron en shock cuando Kakashi copió la pose del Kirigakure no Jutsu.

 _'Es como si el supiera-'_

"Lo que voy a hacer," Kakashi terminó los pensamientos de Zabuza, para su desconcierto.

 _'¡¿Está leyendo mi mente?!'_ pensó Zabuza. _'Me esta viendo con ese-'_

"Extraño ojo suyo" Kakashi sorprendió a Zabuza una vez más.

Zabuza gruñó, "¡todo lo que haces copiarme como un maldito mono!" A continuación, comenzó a hacer algunos sellos de mano cuando vio una sombra detrás de Kakashi. Zabuza se congeló cuando la sombra se aclaró, revelando que era el quien estaba detrás del Jōnin de Konoha.

 _'¡¿Ese soy yo?! ¿Acaso estoy dentro de un Genjutsu?'_ Zabuza pensó mientras su mente trataba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi terminó de hacer los mismos sellos de mano que Zabuza estaba haciendo y ejecutó el jutsu que Zabuza estaba a punto de realizar.

"Suiton: ¡Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Kakashi gritó y el agua comenzó a girar en torno a él.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo estaba a punto de realizar ese jutsu!" Zabuza dijo incrédulo. Luego fue arrastrado por un remolino gigante que lo hizo retorcerse como una muñeca de trapo. El remolino de agua se abrió paso a través del bosque, derribando los árboles que se cruzaban por su camino. A continuación, el Nukenin fue arrojado contra un árbol, agrietando la madera del mismo.

Varios kunai volaron por el aire y se encajaron en varias partes del cuerpo de Zabuza, sin golpearlo en algún punto vital. Zabuza gritó en agonía mientras su carne era atravesada por el metal.

"¿Puedes…ver el futuro?" Zabuza preguntó mientras miraba a Kakashi, que estaba de pie en una rama del árbol.

"Sí...y el tuyo es la muerte", declaró Kakashi levantando otro kunai y preparándose para golpear en el cuello al Nukenin.

Pero antes de que Kakashi pudiera hacer nada, dos agujas senbon volaron por el aire y apuñalaron a Zabuza en el cuello. Los ojos de Zabuza se abrieron en estado de shock mientras se desplomaba.

Todos miraron hacia arriba para ver un adolescente joven con una máscara blanca con diseños ondulados de color rojo y el símbolo de Kirigakure en la frente. Tenía el pelo negro atado en un moño blanco con dos mechones cayendo a cada lado de la máscara. Llevaba un traje de rayas que se detuvo en sus rodillas debajo de un haori verde con bordes blancos y un fajo de color marrón envuelto alrededor de su cintura.

"Tenías razón, está muerto", dijo la persona misteriosa.

"¿Q-quién es e-ese?" preguntó Hinata.

"Él es un cazador ninja de Kirigakure no Sato," respondió Kakashi mientras mantenía sus ojos en él. Kurenai dio un salto hacia el cuerpo de Zabuza y colocó sus dedos en su cuello por un momento antes de alejarse.

"No tiene pulso, está muerto," dijo Kurenai.

"He estado siguiendo a Zabuza durante mucho tiempo, esperando una oportunidad como esta", dijo el cazador saltando y aterrizando en el suelo. "Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca sería capaz de llevar a cabo mi tarea."

Kurenai suspiró y se dirigió de nuevo a los Genin y Tazuna. Kakashi todavía mantenía su ojo en el Ninja Cazador mientras este recogía el cuerpo de Zabuza, Kubikiribōchō todavía unida a la espalda del difunto.

"Me asegurare de mencionar su ayuda a Mizukage-sama. Probablemente reciban una recompensa de su parte si se encuentra con buen ánimo." El Ninja Cazador luego se desvaneció en un Shunshin con el cuerpo de Zabuza.

 _'¡No! ¡Algo está mal!_ _'_ Kakashi pensó intentando mover. Pero se desplomo en el suelo antes de poder hacer algo.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gritó.

"Maldita sea...mis reservas de chakra están casi agotadas," Kakashi murmuró mientras Kurenai lo recogía y le pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

A continuación Kurenai tomó el mando dado que Kakashi estaba fuera de servicio por el momento. "Sasuke, ayúdame con Kiba. Sakura, quiero que cargues a Akamaru."

"¡¿Está loca?! ¡No hay manera de que toque a ese perro apestoso!" Sakura chilló.

Kurenai apuntó su chakra a Sakura y le dijo: "Te he dado una orden, _Genin,_ y la llevarás a cabo." Temiendo por su vida, Sakura tomo a Akamaru, que gimió mientras olía el aroma de Sakura, pero no hizo nada.

Cabe destacar que Akamaru trató de mantenerse alejado de Sakura debido a los GALONES de perfume que ella usaba a diario.

"¿Usted es el cliente?" Kurenai preguntó mientras se volvía a Tazuna.

"Sí, mi nombre es Tazuna," contestó el constructor de puentes.

Kurenai asintió y preguntó: "¿Qué tan lejos estamos de su casa? Tenemos que conseguir atención médica para estos tres."

Tazuna asintió y dijo: "Sí, por supuesto, mi casa está a media hora de aquí."

"Excelente, Shino, mantente al centro del grupo y rodéanos con tus insectos en caso de que haya más enemigos. Hinata, quiero que te pongas al frente y actives tu Byakugan cada cinco minutos. Naruto, tu nos vas a cubrir desde atrás," dijo Kurenai comenzando a seguir a Tazuna hacia su casa.

(Casa de Tazuna – Por la Tarde)

"Tsunami, ¡estoy en casa!" Tazuna gritó cuando abrió la puerta de su casa. Una mujer joven con pelo largo y oscuro apareció en la puerta y abrazó a Tazuna. Llevaba una camisa de color rosa con adornos de color rojo y un vestido azul.

"¡Tou-san! ¡Estás en casa!" Tsunami exclamó mientras abrazaba a su padre. "Oh, ¿quién es esta gente?" preguntó cuando vio a los ninjas de Konoha detrás de Tazuna.

"Estos son los ninjas que me protegieron en mi camino aquí," dijo Tazuna.

"Señora, ¿podemos entrar? Tres de nosotros necesitan recibir atención médica", preguntó Kurenai.

"¡Oh! Sí, por favor, entren" Tsunami hizo pasar a todos dentro de la casa. En ese momento, un niño pequeño vestido con un mono verde y un sombrero de pescador bajó las escaleras.

"Kaa-chan, ¿quiénes son estas personas?" preguntó a Tsunami.

Tsunami sonrió y dijo: "Estos son los ninjas que ayudaron a tu Jiji a llegar a casa a salvo."

El chico miró a los ninjas de Konoha y les dijo: "Deberían irse si es que no quieren morir." Luego corrió escaleras arriba.

"¡Inari!" Gritó Tsunami.

"¿Quién se cree que es?" Naruto gruñó, no le gustaba la actitud de Inari.

Hinata puso una mano en su hombro y dijo: "Estoy segura de que I-Inari-san no lo decía en serio." Naruto se calmó y le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Hinata, lo que causo que se sonrojara y comenzara a jugar con sus dedos índices.

"¿Hay algún lugar donde lo pueda acostar?" preguntó Kurenai, señalando el estado de Kakashi.

Tsunami asintió: "Sí, hay una habitación de invitados arriba, deja que te la muestre." A continuación, llevo a Kurenai arriba, dejando a todos los demás en la planta baja.

"Hombre, se suponía que esto sería una simple misión de escolta", dijo Kiba mientras Sasuke le ayudaba a sentarse en una silla cercana. Sakura entrego a Akamaru a su dueño que acaricio el pelaje del perro con dulzura.

Naruto suspiró y dijo, "Iruka-sensei siempre nos decía que algo como esto iba a pasar."

Kiba miró con una expresión confusa y le preguntó: "¿Cuándo paso eso?"

"Creo que fue cuando te ausentaste por un día festivo de tu Clan," contestó Shino.

"Creo que era el Día de Apareamiento," Hinata dijo, sonrojándose fuertemente cuando los pensamientos de lo que sucedía en ese día pasaron por su mente. Sólo que sus pensamientos a involucraban a ella y a cierto rubio en lugar de los perros. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se limpió la hemorragia nasal antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta.

"Ah, claro, cada miembro del clan tiene que estar allí para mantener el control de los perros", explicó Kiba.

"¿Es por eso que estabas cubierto de arañazos y mordidas al día siguiente?" preguntó Naruto. Kiba palideció ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido y se limitó a asentir en confirmación.

Kurenai y Tsunami volvieron abajo, Kurenai se paró delante de los Genin mientras que la hija de Tazuna iba a buscar algo en la cocina.

"Bueno, y cayó la noche" dijo Kurenai. "Sin embargo, hay un problema con el alojamiento. No hay suficiente espacio para todo el mundo, ya sea en la habitación de Tsunami-san, o la habitación de invitados y la habitación de Tazuna es muy pequeña para que alguien más entre, por lo que un niño y una niña tendrán que dormir en la sala de estar.

"¡Nos nomino a mí y a Sasuke!" Sakura gritó. Una vez que todos recuperaron su oído, Kurenai se volvió hacia Sakura y le lanzo una mirada que hizo que la pelirrosa se retorciera del miedo.

"Ustedes dos no dormirán juntos dado a que TU podrías dejar que tus sentimientos se salgan de control y podrías causar algo malo para todo el mundo," Kurenai le dijo. _'Además, preferiría mantener a Sasuke alejado cualquier fangirl que se le acerque. Suficiente tiene con su obsesión por Itachi.'_

Kiba le hizo un gesto a Kurenai para que se acercara y poder susurrarle algo. Kurenai se acercó y escuchó lo que Kiba tenía que decir, y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara.

"¿Qué tal sacamos un kunai para decidir?" Kurenai sugirió. Luego sacó varios kunai y puso un Genjutsu sobre uno de ellos apareciendo una marca roja en el mango del mismo. Puso la mano alrededor del mago del kunai para que nadie pudiera ver la marca, lo mezclo entre los otros kunais y luego extendió su mano. Todas las chicas agarraron a uno y fue Hinata quien tomo el kunai marcado.

"Parece que Hinata dormirá en la sala de estar," dijo Kurenai. La joven Hyūga se sonrojó cuando sintió que la atención de todos estaba sobre ella. Kurenai luego sacó otro kunai y lo agregó al grupo antes de mezclarlos nuevamente.

 _'Sera mejor que no le toque con Sasuke-kun.'_ _ **'¡Sí! ¡Él es nuestro! ¡CHA!'**_ Sakura y su Inner gruñeron.

Los chicos sacaron su kunai y resulto ser Naruto quien tenía el kunai marcado. (NT: Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado e.e)

 _'¡Voy a dormir en la misma habitación que Naruto-kun!'_ Hinata chilló en su cabeza.

 _'¡Oh no! ¡Hiashi-sama me matará si se entera de esto! ¡Eso es sólo si Hitomi-obaa-chan no lo hace primero!' Naruto_ entró en pánico. Kurenai rio en voz baja cuando vio la cara de pánico de Naruto y la cara soñadora de Hinata.

Más tarde, cuando todo el mundo se preparaba para ir a dormir, Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá-cama que había en la sala. Llevaba una camisa negra y pantalones cortos verdes con rayas blancas en ellos. Naruto podría jurar que había echado su gorro de dormir a su bolsa, pero al no encontrarlo supuso que lo había olvidado en Konoha.

Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba en el baño mirándose al espejo. Acababa de leer un capítulo de _Cómo hacer que tu amor platónico se fije en ti_ , un libro que Hanabi le había regalado hace un año. Ese capítulo en particular hablaba de una situación similar a la en que se encontraba. Hinata tomó una respiración profunda mientras trataba de calmarse, a continuación, metió la mano en su bolso y sacó la pieza final de su pijama, estaba segura de que llamaría la atención de Naruto con eso.

Naruto estaba tumbado sobre la cama cuando oyó unos pasos suaves acercarse por el pasillo. Naruto levantó la mirada, sólo para que su mandíbula se callera hasta el suelo.

Hinata estaba allí de pie un poco sonrojada. Llevaba pantalones cortos color lavanda que le llegaban a la parte superior de la rodilla. Usaba una camisa a juego un poco corta de la parte inferior, dejando un poco de su estómago expuesto. Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Naruto, era el gorro de dormir que estaba descansando en su cabeza.

"H-hola Naruto-kun. Espero que no t-te mo-moleste, pero es q-que tenía algo de f-frio en la cabeza" Hinata saludó y volvió su mirada hacia el rubio mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto comenzó a ruborizarse por lo linda se veía Hinata.

"En-entonces... ¿cómo vamos a dormir?" preguntó Naruto.

"Umm...u-uno de nosotros pu-puede dormir sobre los cobertores," Hinata sugirió.

Naruto sonrió ante la idea y dijo, "Eres tan inteligente Hinata-chan. Nunca habría pensado en eso." Hinata se sonrojó ante eso. Entonces se acomodó debajo de las mantas y comenzó a acurrucarse en la almohada. Naruto se acostó y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Hinata miraba a Naruto mientras dormía, mirando fijamente la expresión pacífica en su cara. Queriendo satisfacer su curiosidad, alargó la mano y froto una de las marcas en forma de bigote en la cara de Naruto. Se apartó al instante cuando Naruto dejó escapar una mezcla entre un gemido y un ronroneo. Hinata comenzó a reír cuando vio que la expresión en la cara de Naruto se tornó en una más feliz. Cerró los ojos y se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

(Konoha)

El Sandaime estaba entretenido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, la pintura. Estaba pintando un cuadro del monumento a los Hokage y le estaba dando los últimos detalles a la cara del Yondaime. Estaba contemplando la posibilidad de poner la cara de Naruto en donde iría la del Godaime, o para dejarlo en blanco. Se decidió a poner la cara del rubio a final de cuentas, pensando que la pintura sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños para el Jinchūriki.

"Hokage-sama," un ANBU saludó apareciendo en la habitación.

Hiruzen suspiró y dejó el pincel antes de dirigirse al ANBU. "Sí Colibrí, ¿qué sucede?"

Colibrí era uno de los primeros miembros del escuadrón ANBU personal de Hiruzen, y líder del Escuadrón de Vigilancia de Raíz. A pesar de que Danzo era uno de los ex compañeros de Hiruzen, el guardaba muchos secretos oscuros que podrían dañar a Konoha.

"Hemos encontrado algo que TIENE que ver," Colibrí dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y procedió a remover el sello antes de ponerlo sobre el escritorio. Hiruzen tomó el pergamino, lo abrió, antes de leer siquiera una oración, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock total y absoluto.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Hiruzen preguntó mientras analizaba la información escrita en el pergamino.

"Nuestro espía está totalmente seguro acerca de esto, lo ha visto por su cuenta", dijo Colibrí. Hiruzen suspiro, las cosas se iban a poner realmente locas por aquí.

"Tenemos que armar un equipo, no podemos permitir que Danzo se salga con la suya. Tienen que hacerlo parecer un escape para que Danzo no sospeche nada", dijo Hiruzen.

"Me haré cargo de ello de inmediato, ¿desea que Tenzō esté en el equipo?" pregunto el ANBU.

"Sí, necesitaremos de su conocimiento acerca de la estructura de la base si queremos que esto sea la huida perfecta", dijo Hiruzen. Colibrí asintió y desapareció en un Shunshin, dejando al viejo Hokage con sus pensamientos.

 **NA: ¡Y corte! ¡Eso es todo por hoy!**

 **Ahora que estamos empezando con el Arco del País de las Olas, las cosas van a ponerse muy buenas. Sin mencionar que tengo varias sorpresas para ustedes en el futuro.**

 **Ahora bien, ni siquiera traten de adivinar lo que Danzo-teme está escondiendo, ya que les aseguro que no lo sabrán hasta que Naruto y el resto vuelvan a Konoha. Les aseguro que se van a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando descubran lo que tengo en mente.**

NT: ¡Ta-dah! ¡Otro capítulo terminado! Como se pudieron dar cuenta, el Equipo 7 se topó con algunas caras que ya todos conocemos muy bien y el Equipo 8 vino al rescate de sus compañeros en una pelea corta pero emocionante contra el temido Demonio oculto en la Neblina, y si bien ya todos sabemos que Zabuza no está muerto, les aseguro que no saben los cambios que involucran la aparición del Equipo 8. Así que estén atentos al próximo capítulo de Master of Jiongu (Traducción). ¡Nos leemos!

Y claro, no olviden dejar sus reviews, ¡Ciao!


End file.
